


Arranged-Draco Malfoy

by TamberT



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 68,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamberT/pseuds/TamberT
Summary: ~*~"Well, another...pure blood boy wants to force my hand. I told Cedric to let this happen, so he and Cho could be together."You told her, as her curious gaze  went between the both of us, you knew she was waiting to ask who. You had to tell her the truth, as you saw Cedric ready to spit it out. We both said the name in unison;"Draco Malfoy."Hermione looked horrified."As much as I don't want you to do this, I must admit that I am scared for you if you try to refuse him. Draco...seems to always get what he wants."There was a long silence between us expect for Ron's snores. We merely sat there the rest of the ride, saying nothing to one another.~*~*Toxic, Dark, Sexual & Mature Content*.:Dedicated to my Best Friend Courtney for encouraging to write this story:.❤️🍏
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Other(s), Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Books

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for taking the time and willing to read my story. :) It means alot! This is my first story on here. So be nice! I do enjoy your input, ideas, likes and anything else you wish to comment.
> 
> I did want to say that for this story to work, Cedric did not die in the 4th year...he lives! I'll add into the story how he lived or what should have happened. It's my story and my take on the HP universe....just like we all agree that Draco deserved his Redemption Arc.
> 
> FYI- This story does contain Foul Language, Mature, Dark & Toxic content, being taken advantage of, torture, torture like acts, blood/gore and sexual assault. I'm sorry if this offends anyone, turn away now if you wish not to read that kind of content. I'll put a star next to those *intense* chapters if you want to read the story and wish to skip them.
> 
> So thank you and i hope you enjoy! I will try to update as quick as i can. Cheers!

Natiley P.O.V

It was the last weekend before the end of your 5th year. You sat at your hideaway spot at one of the tables, close to the stained-glass windows in the library. The morning sun was beginning to flood through the different colors of glass and starting to creep on to the page of your book, trying to offer some warmth. You pushed a loose strand of hair back into where your long brown locks were braided to the side. It was a messy braid though, you been up all night buried in your books to keep your mind at bay. You had worn your favorite faded oversized sweater, that was paired with black leggings and slippers. On the right sleeve, were some knots and holes, due to your cat Binx pawing your sleeve when you played with him. You took the loose strands from you sleeve and knotted them up in your fingers, for comfort.

Birds were chirping as the sun continued to rise. You put your favorite book down on the table standing up to stretch and let out a yawn. While looking around as if someone were here, shaking your head knowing no one would be in here this early on a Saturday.

When you finally decide to sit back down in the chair. Bringing up your leg up to your chest and resting your chin on your knee, it finally hits you. You sighed heavily, wiping a tear that slid down your cheek. Knowing it was not from your yawn. So, you just accept it and letting out a soft cry as another one slipped down, and now you couldn't stop.

You closed your eyes tightly; the memories of your ex Javex Sark flooded your mind. 'Gosh, I cannot believe him...' You thought to yourself, remembering your breakup a few days ago compared to your happiness together a few months prior. Sadly, it hit home, that he used you. He got what he wanted and then dumped you in the Great Hall at breakfast. Javex did it in front of all the House tables, saying he wanted 'space'. Bullshit. He wanted to go after that horrendous Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson. When she was clearly with Draco Malfoy, you could feel the disgust wash over your face.

Suddenly, the tears went away as you thought of Pug Face, causing you to let out a chuckle when you started to really think about what an actual idiot he was. 'She was so ugly! Pull yourself together, he wasn't worth your tears. ' You sniffled, as you became lost in thoughts and started to rub the 'I must not tell lies' scar left behind on your hand. Unaware of the eyes that watched you, which were the reason for your scar.

Draco P.O.V

I pushed the door to the library open quietly, looking around to see if anyone was around at this hour. I flattened down my black suit, then shoved my hands in my pockets feeling for my wand slowly walking around. It was a quiet morning with no one around, giving me a sense of peace. The smell of the books in the morning made me form a smirk as I started to browse the shelves. Looking at the titles, I swore I have read almost every book in here, but I still liked searching for that hidden gem.

As I went to pull down a book called 'Secrets of the Black Lake' it opened a gap to the other side of the shelf. Causing me to freeze, due to the flicker of candlelight and the sight of her. The familiar girl was curled up on a chair, with a single lit candle and books around her on the table.

What caught my eye was the stars that were tattooed from the nape of neck down to her back that were eventually cut off by her sweater. It was obviously too big for her, as it revealed her lower shoulder blades. Before I knew it, she then stood up to yawn and stretch out. I tried to pull my glance away, hoping she would not see me. Until, she turned to face the windows so the sun light could warm her skin. I finally got a good look at her, thinking she was completely beati-.

'Draco what the hell? ' I finally pulled my gaze away quickly taking a deep breath and snapping back into reality. How could I even think to call someone that? I barely knew her expect for when I caught her and Cho Chang. She was a part of that ridiculous group Potter had formed to defend themselves from the ministry. Cho and her, were the reason they got busted. Of course, with my help and some truth serum she was the main person to help me bust Potter and their friends.

Even if it was against her will, I thoroughly enjoyed it.

I had been lost in my thoughts when I heard a small cry and some sniffles start. I spun around slowly, looking through the gap as i whispered. 'What a drama queen. ' I scoffed, causing her to whip her head around.

She got up and before I could dodge her, she met my gaze. We stared at each other through the gap of books for a moment. Our eyes broke away when a book went flying into my stomach.

"What the fu-!" I was caught off by her raised voice.

"Bloody Hell Malfoy! What are you doing? You creep!"

She yelled at me, storming around the corner with her wand in hand. I tried to keep my composure, but she about made me lose it.

"I could ask you the same thing, Fleet."

I grabbed the book from the floor and shoved it back on the shelf. She stared at me; I could see her wand was shaking in her hand as it stayed pointed at me. I smirked as I waited for her response, pushing her wand down.

"It's none of your business, leave me alone! You have done enough damage to my life this school year."

She was about to turn around, but I quickly grabbed her hand with her wand. Once I grabbed it, I forcefully pulled her up to me keeping my eyes on her.

"Let go of me, what the hell is wro-."

She tried to speak out as I held her wrist tightly, our eyes were making their acquaintance with one another. As I continued clenching her wrist tighter with every movement, causing her to finally shut up.

I took my other hand, rubbing a finger over the sentence that was left as a scar on her hand. I shook my head, not knowing this is how she was punished for that worthless group. But it caused me to smile at the same time, she could take pain like a champ apparently.

"I just wanted to see how they punished filthy Blood traitors like you."

I spat at her, finally releasing my grip. I could tell, I had her almost on her tip toes because she almost lost her balance. She rubbed her wrist with a slight a whimper, causing her to unexpectedly speak up to me.

"You are a piece of shit, Malfoy! You better go check on your girlfriend, Pug Face. I'm sure my ex has already been welcomed in with open legs."

She shot me a dirty look with the last of her words, pulling her sweater over her bare shoulders. She seemed to catch my undeniable gaze, almost making her uncomfortable.

No one had ever spoke to me like this before. It caused my fists to clench, even though I would never intentionally hit her. I almost did not even know how to respond to her words. I was almost taken back that she did not cry at my insults though. She was seriously willing to dish back anything I threw at her. Kind of admired her willing to fight back at me, curious as how much more she could take before those tears started.

So, I shook my head as I could feel a small smile curl on my lips and letting out a small laugh. I was ready to tell her off, I wanted to break-no I wanted to destroy her spirit.

"Pansy is NOT my girlfriend, she is a leech and hoes herself to the entire Slytherin Quidditch team. I don't have girlfriend, nor would I even want one. You women are all a bunch of bitches who just want constant attention or half the time won't put out for us. No wonder, Javex left you and decided to be Pansy's toy. You're just another crybaby that no one wants. He simply wanted one thing, but you were too stuck up to do it all the time. You were to naive too realize he was cheating on you with Pansy, while you ran off to play with Pottah. You're too much of a Ravenclaw princess, to get on your knees anyways."

Silence fell between us. Not even the birds were chirping anymore as my sentence came to an end with venom. Somehow, I managed to have moved forward a few steps towering over her, causing her to be pushed as far back into the bookshelf as possible.

She stared up at me with tears, her rose color lips slightly open in shock. I got the notion that no one as ever spoken to her like I had before. I was pleased with myself as I saw the first tear slid down her cheek. Her deep emerald green eyes gave a twinkle as the tears slowly filled up, staring into mine intense anger.

There it is, I hit the chord I was looking for that kept me in control of breaking people down. Especially her, I won this round.

~*~

Natiley P.O.V

Your face was heated as tears spilled out and your breathing increased as he stayed over you. You did not know Javex was cheating with Pansy, that hit you hard.

"Fuck you Malfoy."

You hissed at him as your angry built up. Then out of nowhere, you lost it and slapped him in the face as hard as you could, to the point that your hand stinged. Then you grabbed your books and ran for the door. You looked back for a quick second and he stared at you, holding his cheek while he was shaking his head. You dodged out the door and ran for the Ravenclaw common room as fast you could.

The rest of the week, you would catch Malfoy staring at you at random moments. You did not mention that morning to Cho or Cedric. There was no point, you did not want to talk about Javex or the horrible things Malfoy said to you.

It was pointless because Malfoy meant nothing to you, and you meant nothing to him.


	2. Goodbye 5th Year

This will be in Natiley's P.O.V

Even though you barely slept an hour or two, it was the morning that Hogwarts students would be returning home till September. The past year was a roller coaster of emotions as Umbridge had taken over the school. Fred and George seemed to help put a stop to that, as they ruined the OWLs with their amazing firework display yesterday. This made you smile as you pushed open the painting to the entrance of the Ravenclaw common room.

Once you made your way down the tower steps, joy had taken over your emotions as you saw all the pictures had finally magically been restored to the walls within the night. The characters and creatures in the paintings waved to everyone, smiling and talking to one another. It felt so good to see them and feel normal after the horrid Professor Umbridge tried to turn the school into Azkaban.

Suddenly you jump as you felt an arm wrap around your neck pulling you into a side hug.

"Nat!"

The voice yelled playfully. You knew who it was instantly, by the nick name they called you. You would not let anyone else use it, not even Cho. It was just one of those weird things you and Cedric shared.

A smile drew up on your face as the smell of butterscotch flew into your nostrils at his sweet scent. As you got pulled into his hug, you laid your head on to his shoulder for a moment with a big smile and resting your eyes. You did not need to answer him, as he continued to watch the students roam around freely on the moving staircases. He accepted your silence happily, seeing you with your eyes closed as he continued to hold you to his side. He was aware of you bad sleeping habits as of recent and knew if even for a moment of resting eyelids could bring you some comfort.

~*~

Cedric Diggory was your best friend, as the two of you had grown up together and lived in the same town. Knowing one another your entire life, due to your parent's tight friendship. As well with his parents being your Godparents and vice versa if dark times ever approached. This meant you both had somewhere safe to be and always had someone watching over you.

The Diggorys and Fleets had become close friends in their Hogwarts years, as they were all in Hufflepuff together. Both sides cherished their long line of Hufflepuff family history, going as far back as they could remember. With you being randomly thrown in to Ravenclaw caused some tension, mostly with your mother. Everyone was still proud of you and happy it at least was not Slytherin. Even though, sometimes you wished you had been placed there out of spite. The rebellious side of you just wanted to piss your mother off even more. She probably would have straight up disowned you and you would have been okay with that.

Your father was the completely opposite, he cherished everything you were. You were his princess and he would do anything for you. He defended you against your mother often, he loved her and would try to make her see that you were just a kid. You were their only child, he tried to stop her from pushing you away.

Your father, Mikal Fleet and Cedrics father, Amos Diggory worked at the Ministry together and have been since they left Hogwarts. They both worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It could be a dangerous job at times, but both of your fathers loved what they did. Cedric's mother, Gemma had owned an herb shop in Diagon Alley, which you found yourself at every summer to help out. She was a good soul and treated you like her own daughter. She did not judge you for the house you were sorted in, like your mother did. Gemma loved teaching you about the different herbs and how to brew them in certain potions properly. Gemma adored you, forming that mother/daughter bond your own mother neglected to form with you.

Sadly, you tried not to spend too much time with her during the summers. Gemma knew the tension between you and your mother was getting worse. She would try and keep your time at the shop short as this tension grew. She was fully aware that youe mother did not appreciate the bond you shared. Regardless, Gemma and your mother remained close like sisters.

Your mother was somewhat of a celebrity in the wizarding world. She was Tamriel Jones, sister to Gwenog Jones who both played for the Holyhead Harpies. The all-female Quidditch team and second oldest team in the league. You knew everything about the team and quidditch, due to your mothers and aunt knowledge. Your aunt Gwenog had recently retired on her 50th birthday a few years ago, unlike your mother who had to forcefully retire early about 16 years ago. Tamriel had become accidentally pregnant with you and had to end her Quidditch Career.

With a quidditch star like your mother, you would try as child to get your mother to teach you quidditch tricks. She refused and forbid your aunt from teaching you anything as well. You did not understand at the time but grew to figure it out. You never even brought up the sport anymore at the dinner table.

Thinking to the time when you wanted to tell your mother you joined the Ravenclaw quidditch team at 13. You only told your Aunt Gwen, unexpectedly she asked you to leave the team. You heart shattered when she told you that, you just wanted to be great like them. She spoke about how your mother would be furious, but you did not care. It hit home hard when Aunt Gwen let it slip that your mother has not picked up a broom since you were born.

That is when you knew your mother truly resented you.

~*~*~

"Isn't wonderful? Umbridge is finally gone! I assume Dumbledore is back due to everyone's newfound freedom this morning."

Cedric spoke softly, as you picked up your head up off his shoulder. You had dozed off for a few, your sleeping schedule was a mess.

"I am sure he is back and going to greet us at breakfast."

You spoke with a hoarse voice trying to clear your throat, to try and wake your mind up. You noticed Cedric looked back, with smile plastered on his face and could see pink forming on his cheeks. You knew it was Cho.

"Cho! Look at the paintings! Everything is going back to normal!"

You said, as you pulled yourself out of Cedrics grip. She rushed over to us, pulling us both into a group hug and kissing Cedrics cheek.

"Good Morning! Ah! I am so happy to see this. Everyone finally looks lively and content. It has been months!"

She lets us go, looking over the rail of the staircase.

"Lets go get some food guys, I am starving."

You started down the staircase, glancing over your shoulder to see they followed with their hands intwined.

Our smiles faded as we entered to see the Great Hall was lit up beautifully, but it was quiet with the occasional clank of plates and goblets. The Great hall had an ominous vibe to it and students only spoke in whispers as they stared at the Daily Prophet. The headline read in bold letters, 'He who must not be named RETURNS. ' Showing Dumbledore grasping Harry Potter, he looked horrible.

You three knew he had returned in the 4th year though, Cedric witnessed that with Harry Potter. During the end of the TriWizard tournament, the trophy was turned into a portkey and had taken both of them to a dark place. They faced Death Eaters and You-Know-Who, Cedric managed to stay low and was able to assist Harry Potter out of the mess. They both refuse to talk much on what really went on, as Cedric seems to suffer nightmares now and again. They both made it out alive and that is what we shoud all be grateful for. I could not imagine what would have happened if we lost one of them, or even both.

Since the ending of our 4th year, we had all become good freinds with the Golden Trio. This is what caused all three of us to join Dumbledore's Army. As well as you becoming close to Hermione Granger, who you believed should have been in Ravenclaw. You always told her that, gifting her a Ravenclaw sweater as a joke.

Even though you and Cho were tricked into telling the location of the DA Headquarters, no one held against you anymore it seemed. Therefore, you were all happy the news was finally reporting the truth, that Umbridge was wrong.

You rubbed your scar on your hand as you locked eyes with Malfoy. He was the only one at the Slytherin table not glued to the Daily Prophet. His grey eyes captivated you, you did not understand what you were starting to feel. As your eyes stayed locked, making it feel like it was just you and him in the hall. That is when you started to hear an odd whispering voice trying to enter you head.

Your eyes broke free of his gaze as Cedric grabbed your arm softly, taking you to the Ravenclaw table with Cho. You came back into reality, wondering what had just happened. You quickly looked back over to him, he was biting his lip and had his fist clenched tightly on a green apple. "He must really hate me for slapping him silly. He deserved it." You thought to yourself as tyou smiled at him to try and set him off again. You could see the green apple being crushed slowly. Causing Pansy to smack his arm, he looked at her with disgust. This is when your eyes could make their escape away from him a second time.

The morning carried on with promises to hangout over summer with your friends. You know you would probably see Cedric, since you would be with his mom at the shop. Cho promised to write you both and you all planned to have a meet up every other weekend to catch up.

Before you knew it, you were all on the train. Another year down and two more to go. You were ready for the summer and to have a break from school. You stared at Cedric and Cho's, laced fingers. You felt a tinge of jealousy, as you longed for that touch of someone to hold yours.

You were so happy for them, knowing they would probably be together forever.


	3. Summer Blues

This will be in Natiley's POV

The summer months blurred together as the wizarding world and even the muggle world started to become darker. The Daily Prophet became harder to read but you wanted to make sure that the Golden trio did not pop up on the front page anymore.

You feared for your father's safety as the Death Eater attacks increased over the summer. The Ministry was not feeling safe anymore, so Amos and your father refused to take Cedric and you with them to work this year. They would usually let you both come along to see the beasts/beings they would capture trying to cross the wrong borders or got too close to Muggles. They said the ministry was doing things that did not feel right anymore. They grew colder to wizards/witches that associated with any Half-bloods or Muggle borns. Things were changing rapidly in the ministry and not for the better. In times like these, you were happy your family and the Diggory's were Pure Bloods, but you still felt scared.

You had become lost in your thoughts until Gemma started to yell your name. 'Natiley dear, relax your grip! You are grinding down the Lavender way too much! We do not want Lavender dust! ' You let go of the smooth, black and white marbled mortar and pestle. Your right hand was screaming at you in pain for grinding way too hard. You rubbed it with your left hand, wiggling your fingers.

"I'm so sorry Gem, I got lost in my thoughts."

Speaking almost in a whisper with your head down low. Her footsteps carried over towards you, putting as she put a delicate hand on your shoulder.

"Sweetheart, what is wrong?"

Her song like voice echoed in your ears, you could feel the worry in it. Shaking your head, you took your apron off and went to hang it up on on your hook. Above it, she had a plate engraved with your first name. Next to it was the Ravenclaw crest, she was so thoughtful.

"I...I just have a lot of my mind; I think I need a break today. I'll see you tonight for dinner"

She seemed to understand you, as she nodded with a sweet smile.

"Of course dear, I will see you tonight. Have a good day."

She took the Lavender you over grinded and walked off to the front of the shop. Once she was gone, you sighed heavily as you grabbed your black leather side bag. It bore a Ravenclaw pendent and Holyhead Harpies pendent on the front pouch. Then you grabbed your soft black trench coat off the coat rack, walking to grab the knob to the back door.

Summer was slowly creeping away as the days began to get short and cooler. Diagon alley had become so desolate, it was depressing seeing most the shops staying closed. You put your trench coat on due to the fact of feeling uncomfortable and unsafe. Through the summer, you had taken a liking to wearing all black. Due to the darkness closing in on our world, it seemed fitting to dress the mood. Wearing this sinister color gave you a new found comfort. Even though your parents were not comfortable with it, they would try to get you to change in to brighter colors every morning.

Carrying on about your business, the smell of burnt wood and rain filled the once joyful alley. You gasped as you walked up and stood in front Ollivander's wand shop, it had been destroyed. It must have happened within the late night, since you walked past it the day before and it was untouched. Why did the Daily Prophet not report this? They have become such a joke, it was obvious that they were becoming more corrupt even though your father refused to believe that.

The rain started to hit you long brown locks, you had it halfway pulled back tied with a long black ribbon. Staring at the shop in awe, you pulled your hood up as the raindrops continued to pick up a steady pace. That is when you heard giggles, something you haven't heard since you were last at Hogwarts. They seemed so rare to hear in these dark times.

Looking over the alley, no one was around the once busy shops even though school was starting next week. It was such a rare sighting to see no one buying anything to get ready to return to Hogwarts. The streets should be crowded, the smells of herbs/spices and butter beer should be in the air right now. Depressingly enough, none of that had happened since school eneded. Diagon Alley grew rather cold and dark, almost like an omen of the coming war.

You heard them again, it was so sweet and something you longed for. You left the wand shop behind, turning a corner not paying attention in front of you. Before you knew it, you had crashed right into a pair of hooded figures.

You landed right on your bottom, feeling it become wet through your jeans from the wet cobblestones. 'Dear, are you alright? 'The soothing voice spoke and a hand reached out of the black cloak to help you up.

Looking up, the rain began to hit your face almost bluring your vision. As you went to reach for it, you saw a beautiful older woman standing next to a boy, your age. They both had their hoods on from their silk cloaks but you could tell instantly who they were. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy stood in front of you. You went to grab her hand but Malfoy pushed down Narcissas arm, once he saw who you were.

"Mother, don't. Let's go."

Her smile vanished as she looked at him and then back to you. He pushed her forward, basically ignoring you. They walked a few feet away, keeping your eyes fixated on them you saw him look back for a moment. His face was emotionless, as he eventually followed after his mother.

Sitting there in the street as the rain picked up it's pace, you felt the anger build in your chest.

You hated him.

~*~

The smells of baked apples mixed with multiple spices filled the air. The sun was setting, painting the countryside with pinks, purples, and oranges. Your father got your attention as he popped open a bottle of red wine, he winked at you as he poured you a glass. 'Thank you! ' You grinned happily, taking the glass and sipping it slowly. Before you knew it, there was a knock at the door. Cedric and his family must have apparated over to your home.

Colly, your house elf had finished setting up the table and ran eagerly to get the door. Following behind her with your parents, she opened the door with a bow. Then holding her arms out to take their personal effects.

A smile grew on your face as all three of them filled the doorway. 'Amos! Gemma! Cedric! Welcome! ' Your father boasted, acting like he has not seen any of them in ages. Cedric refused to give Colly his jacket with a bright smile, as he hung it up himself. He did thank her, patting her shoulder soft as ever.

'Nat! Look at you, all black? Did I miss something? ' He almost looked at you with a small disapproval. You had been leaning against your shoulder on the stairway. Letting a small laugh escape, even though you had your lips rubbing the rim of the wine glass. Almost trying to take another sip but wanting to savor every drop.

Lowering the glass in your left hand, you reached over with your right giving him a gentle hug. 'Oh, stop picking on me. You are acting as if I have never worn this color before.' He leaned into your hug, chuckling as he took the glass away from you and walked off. He made his way through the kitchen and to the back patio, that overlooked the two acres of land your family owned.

Looking back at both your parents, who were caught up in chatter you grabbed the bottle of wine and walked outside to meet Cedric. He was leaning on the rail, staring out to the countryside as the multicolor sky turned dark. Hearing your footsteps, he did not budge.

'It's not polite to steal a lady's glass, Ced. ' Reaching over and handing him the bottle of wine. He was looking down at the feilds in thought, but he exchanged drinks and he took a small sip from the bottle.

'I am sorry, I just wanted to get you out here alone. ' Almost choking on the sip of wine you just took; you stare at him intensely. 'E-excuse me? ' You choke out, clearing your throat keeping your composure.

Cedric lets out laugh seeing the look on your face, he punches your arm playfully taking another swig of the wine. 'Not like that Nat, come on we are best friends. It's about Cho, I got her a promise ring. Look. ' He held a small elegant blue velvet box with a copper colored ribbon laid on top. She touched the ribbon delicately and it opened slowly. Small copper and silver specks shot out, revealing a gold ring. It was engraved with swirls throughout the band and three small diamonds sat in the middle neatly. It was so simple, yet so beautiful.

'Cedric...its so beautiful and a wonderful idea. Cho will be so happy, and it will make her fall even more in love with you. ' You grabbed his arm, giving it a tight squeeze and smiling up at him. You were so proud of him and couldn't wait to share the moment with Cho, when she shows you the promise ring, he got her.

'Dinner is ready you two! ' Colly called out, waving her little hand and then walking away. Cedric quickly put the box back in his pocket, as you chugged your glass of wine demanding another pour from the bottle he held.

Dinner was wonderful, everyone had a lovely time and were all smiles. Cedric always had everyone laughing and grinning ear to ear. He knew how to keep everyone captivated in his stories. Amos and he were going on about their an adventure last year, which was inspecting a border alert by West Sussex and Surrey. Something to do with a forest troll, but you zoned out as you could feel the wine finally hit you a little. You decided you better eat more bread, but you were enjoying being tipsy.

The stories seem to come to an end as everyone finished up dinner. Colly poured everyone some wine and brought out an apple pie, she cut everyone a piece and was dismissed.

'Before anyone takes a bite, I think it is time to talk about why we are all here tonight. ' Tamriel spoke, her tone changed almost as if she wasn't just laughing 5 minutes prior. 'Cedric, Natiley we have all decided that due to dark times we are asking you both to do something difficult. Young witches and wizards are being snatched, death eaters are killing at will and the ministry has grown dark with the hatred of sympathziers for Half Bloods and Muggle Borns. To ensure both your fathers support to the ministry and refrain from questions of any involvement with Harry Potter and The Order, we have a made an appropriate decision. You two will be married at the beginning of the new year. '

Silence fell for a long moment between everyone.

Cedric looked back and forth between his parents looking for answers. They ignored his gaze, as they darted to your parents and then he stared at you as glass shattered on the floor.  
Your glass of red wine laid in hundreds of tiny pieces and started to stain the white rug like blood.

Your voice vanished, you could not say anything even if you tried to scream...it stayed silent. The anger boiled in you, you were screaming internally when the chandelier above everyone started to shake. 'Natiley, STOP IT! ' Your mother raised her voice at you, staring with the coldest eyes you have ever seen.

'What the hell is wrong with you people! We are best friends and the furthest thing from lovers. Cedric is in love with Cho Chang, MY best friend! You want me, US, to just betray her that way?! Have you gone mad?!' Your voice finally found itself, as you yelled out, the table began to shake at every word you mustered out.

Cedric and your father pulled you back down to your chair trying to calm you down as you realized everything you yelled was directed towards your mother only. Gemma let out a soft cry. 'I am so sorry darlings; we are just looking out for our families. We are all so close and I know my boy loves that Cho. *sob* But...she is a half-blood; something could happen to her at any moment and we need to protect you both. ' You sighed heavily; blood statues seemed to rule over everything.

'I guess let us make this official then...' Cedric seemed to become so numb by this news, he grabbed your hand gently. He was shaking so bad; you could tell he did not want this either. Pulling out the small parcel, he tossed it to the floor. Sliding on the promise ring that was meant for Cho, you saw a tear escape his eye.

He refused to look at you as he walked out of the dining room. You knew the tears were not going to stop for him tonight, that thought left a pit in your stomach. You let him go sulk on his own, he did not want to be around you or our parents right now.

You were staring at the ring on your finger in silence for a long while, until you stood up from the chair bashing your hands on the table. 'Thanks for ruining our 6th year of Hogwarts. ' You spit the words out with such anger, that it left the air thick with tension.

You then grabbed the freshly opened bottle of wine off the table, trying to storm off. Your father reached for the bottle, but you pulled away giving him an icy look. You were pratically running to the front door, wrapping your black trench coat around your shoulders and swiping up your bag. WIthout thinking, you saw your father's broom and took it. Slamming the door as hard as you could behind you, waking out into the night.

The cold air bit at your cheeks, but you were unphased as the wine seemed to make your feelings numb. You flew for what seemed hours, but it had only been maybe thirty mintues. Looking below, you could tell you were approaching London at its brights city lights brighten the sky. Seeing public park area, you shot down landing roughly on your feet. As you got your balance, you felt that the wine seemed to be defiantly kicking in pretty good at this point.

You noticed you were on the outskirts of London, probably not the safest area especially with everything going on. You took your wand out from the inside of you coat, and whispered Redcio to your father's broom. It shrank to the size of your wand, you then tossed it in your bag as you started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron. Holding your wand in one hand and the other gripping the bottle of wine; it was clear you were a hot mess.

You were stumbling in the dark streets of London, hood pulled over your head and sipping the wine slowly.

Anything to help forget about your situation.

Thats when you a tube popped in your and you started to sing out a lovely tune that Cho taught you. Apparently, her mother sang it to her to help her sleep at night as a child.

'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,

You make me happy when skies are gray

You will never know dear, how much I love you

Please do not take my sunshine away'

You stopped singing the song, realizing you had just thought of Cho. The horrible news we had to break to her, the ring and school had just flooded your mind. It had become so overpowering that you stopped and dropped to your knees on the wet cold street. Emotions took ahold of you as you threw the bottle of wine into the wall of a building.

Before you knew it, you were rocking yourself back and fourth to calm down, as you started to cry out in the middle of the dark street. You tried to take some deep breaths, begging that somehow this situation would vanish.

Pulling yourself together, you finally got up and proceeded down the streets.

You managed to find the Leaky Cauldron. Keeping your hood on, you crept into the old dirty pub. Making your way to the bar, you could tell the wrong sort of crowd was up this late. They seemed unbothered by your presence, so you pulled yourself up on to a barstool. Eyeing everyone around you, you made sure no one would recognize you. Then pulled out some money out and gave the bartender enough for a couple of drinks to head your way.

No questions asked.

After about three goblets of the sweet cherry flavored drink in your mug, your vision had become incredibly cloudy. The barstool you sat on was making you feel like you were 20 feet in the air. It felt great, almost like nothing matter and you were loving it. That is, until you felt them, a powerful gaze fell upon you. Looking around, I found them across the bar staring right at you.

When our eyes locked, it was like being in a trance. Everyone in the room vanished and I could only see his eyes. It made me feel wanted and an unknown feeling arose in stomach. They seemed familiar but I could not figure out who they belonged too. My vision was so muddled at this point, but I wanted those eyes more then anything.

Someone bumped into you, jerking your gaze and you thought for a second that you saw four pairs instead of two. 'Oh..i am drunk.'

Rubbing your eyes for a long moment, you let your eyes adjust to see the grey eyes have vanished. 'I must be seeing shit; I need to sleep. ' Chugging the last of your drink, you looked for the bartender so you could get a room.

At that moment, you felt something brush your knee.

Before you knew it, the alcohol had taken over your mind. You barely remember leaving the bar, as you were being pulled up the stairs and down a dark hallway. You were coming too as the grey eyes and you walked into a room at the end of the hallway. You had defiantly blacked out at that point. Expect, you remembering him grabbing your neck tightly and shoving you into the wall. His lips crushed on to yours, with such a thirst for what seemed like passion.

You wanted it as much as he did and that was bad.


	4. Scandalous

This will be in Draco's POV

"You got married?"

I had grabbed her hand, I held it up in the air so it was facing me, seeing the diamonds twinkle in the candlelight. I started twisting the band on her ring finger as I let out a sigh.

She winced as I twisted it around a few times, the pathetic gold band would probably turn her finger green. It seemed cheap, she deserved something more than this joke of a ring.

"No. No, I-I...that is nothing. It is a...freaking joke."

Her drunk words barley formed a sentence. She continued speaking them in a slurred speech and trying to fight my hand off.

Imagining another man laying arms on her, disgusted me, and made me want to kill him. I bet it was that preppy boy Cedric Diggory. What a worthless waste of being a pureblood.

"Easy, I am not going to hurt you. Unless...that is what you want?"

I questioned jokingly, still toying with the ring on her finger. Natiley seemed to laugh at me, even though I could not tell if she was just drunk or she thought my question was funny.

"Isn't...a little late to be asking that? You've hurt me in more ways...then one...Malfoy."

Her voice softened as I let her pull her hand away from me. She then began to slide her jacket and bag off, letting them slowly drop to the floor.

Words escaped my mouth for once in my life, as I tried to read her body language. She intrigued me so much, even though I had been battling trying to push thoughts of her away for the past few months. I took my jacket off as well, throwing it on the chair next to us, not moving just staring at her.

"Fleet, you are drunk as shit. I just came up here to make sure you-."

She cut me off rudely and hitting me with her hands on my chest. I barely felt her hits, she was defiantly trying to take her pent-up anger out on me.

"Malfoy, just shut up! After everything that has happened tonight..."

Tears formed in her eyes, as her voice raised, and sob broke through.

"I need to feel something tonight, even if I forget it in the...the morning."

I let her get a few more hits in, watching her tears slid down her face. They were almost invisible in the dull candlelight. I managed to grab both her wrists and pulled her up to me, so our eyes met.

"You are a fucking joke, look at you. Drunk and begging me for what? A one-night stand, that you will not even remember. You're obviously with someone, how disloyal just like most women. You are Pathetic."

I spat, seeing that fire come alive in those deep emeralds of hers. I continued to degrade her so I could get what I wanted from her.

"You know what you are. You are a scandalous bi-."

She spit in my face before I finished my sentence. This caused my grip to tighten in rage, around her delicate wrists.

There it is.

"Fuck you Malfoy, I hate you."

Natiley's words hissed at me, as I felt her saliva run down my face.

"Good. I want you to hate me."

I let go of one of her wrists to wipe my face off. Then I quickly reached to the back of her head, ripping the black ribbon out of her hair taking some with it.

"Ouch! What are you doing?!"

She yelled out while watching me as my grip on her one wrist tighten even more at her tugs. I reached over for her loose arm, pulling it back up too meet her other, as she tried to fight me off.

"I am going to show you, that you WILL respect me, rather you like it or not Natiley."

I pinned her wrists together, quickly wrapping them up with her ribbon forming a knot. I grinned, knowing she was now under my control.

"Ha, I'll disrespect you whenever I damn well please."

She let out a laugh, rolling her eyes as she tried wiggling out of the ribbon and my grasp. Her jab set me off, causing me to let go of her bound wrists. Her expression looked shocked as I ripped my shirt off, throwing it where my jacket was and then quickly grabbed her bound wrists again. I whipped them above her head, pushing myself and her into the wall behind us. She gasped when we hit it, as she looked at me with some disbelief.

"You think your so witty, don't you. Since you want to keep disrespecting me, I am just going to fuck your emotions up for the hell of it."

I waited for her response as her breathing increased. She took a deep breath as her eyes went from my lips, then slowly maneuvered their way up my face to meet mine.

"I want...you to do whatever you want to me, emotionally and physically. I don't care anymore."

I heard the pain in her voice, it almost made me want to not do this. Yet, she was yearning for me as she tried to lean in for my lips. I caved at the small opening of those prefect plump lips of hers. I grabbed her neck with my free hand, squeezing it and making her gasp for a breath. I let my thumb rub across her bottom lip slowly and lightly pulled it down, resting my thumb as I study her eyes.

I leaned closer, as my thumb slowly moved into her mouth. 'So you aren't afraid to put out after all.' I let out in a soft whisper, feeling her hot wet mouth on my thumb. She tried to speak, but I pressed down on her tongue to stop her.

"Suck it, slut."

I waited for a minute, seeing her expression become angry. Our eyes stayed focused on one another, till I felt her her begin sucking on my thumb. My smile grew on my face, as I bite my lip and I moved it in and out, feeling her tongue rub it. I let her suck my thumb for a few moments as our eyes stayed fixated, her silva was dripping down the sides of her mouth. I picked up the pace and pushed my knee gently in between her legs, right into her pussy. She let out on a soft moan, as I then pushed my thumb a little further down into her mouth towards her throat. I was pleased with her, she took it well as she continued sucking. This is when I knew, she had no gag reflex and that turned me on instantly.

Ripping my thumb out of her mouth I then grabbed her face and pulled her to me, as I aggressively crashed on to her lips.

I broke our kiss after a moment, pulling her bound hands and dragging her to the bed. Spinning her around to meet me and then forcefully pushed her on to her back on the bed. I undid her belt and ripping her jeans off her legs, throwing them to the floor. Revealing her silk underwear, I teasingly brushed my finger past her delicate area a few times forming loops around it. I watched her wither around and the goose bumps form on her thighs at my touch.

She let out some soft moans, I stopped to tease her as I took off my slacks. Then I grabbed her hips tightly, she jumped at my touch but she kept her gaze on me. I pulled the silk underwear slowly down her thighs, throwing them to the side.

Then I grabbed her forcefully towards me, pulling her legs up to me and letting them hang over my shoulders. I began biting and sucking on spots within her inner thighs. Leaving small bruises on each to show this was mine now. She was going to belong to me after tonight.

Her legs tighten after every touch, as I finally worked my way up to her sweetness. She began to let out soft moans, at the first lick. I let my tongue drag itself all over her pussy, until I began sucking on her sweet spot. I played with it, as she let moans that grew louder at every suck and lick. Her body started to shake as her moans grew louder, I could tell she was getting close. I then inserted a finger inside her, going at a fast pace as I continued to lick her. I gripped her thigh tightly almost pinching at her skin as she tried to fight me. She was so close to her orgasm, as I watching her back arch up with her intense moaning...I stopped.

I sat up with her legs falling off my shoulders and her arched back relaxed on the bed. Our heavy breathing filled the air as I caught my breath looking at prefect figure in the candlelight.

Before she could speak, I grabbed her bound wrists and yanked her up to me. My other hand, grabbing her neck to make sure she was looking at me.

"Now, are you going to respect me or not?" She was breathless, but nodded at me.

"Good, now turn around and bend over for me."

I watched her obey me, grabbing her messy curls in one hand. Revealing the stars that dotted her back, I could barely see them in the candlelight.

I bent down slowly, leaning into her neck kissing and occasionally biting at it. Moans started to escape her mouth, so I tugged on her hair to make them be more drawn out for me.

My lips came up to her ear, I bit her ear lobe feeling the goosebumps increase all over her.

"Say my name." I whispered.

"Draco..."


	5. Bruises

This will be in Natiley's POV

The sound of crashing thunder and heavy rain finally awoke you from your deep slumber. You were laying on your stomach, trying to adjust your eyes to the gloomy light that was being let in through the dusty curtains. The sound of raindrops was pelting the window, giving you a sense of comfort. Looking around weary eyes, you noticed that you were not in your bedroom, you never made it back home. This is when you started to get an uneasy feeling that something was not right.

You wanted to move, but your body felt so exhausted and your head began to pound with an intense headache. Scanning the dense muggy room, you searched the bedside table, cause your throat felt so scratchy and was thirsting for anything to drink.

As you pulled your arm from out from the pillow, trying to reach the goblet on the table you noticed something. Your wrist was incredibly bruised, red and had purples circles on it. It began to protest a little with pain as you moved it around. It looked like something small had been digging into the skin all around leaving a cuff like impression. As you tried to move it around somemore, you let out a small raspy yelp. You saw the knotted ribbon laying on the table. A memory flashed into your head of someone pulling on the black ribbon that was twisted around your wrists. This sent a shiver down your spine.

That is when you felt that you were completely naked under the blankets. You wanted to move but you felt the weight of someone's arm on your lower back.

Panic began to take over you.

Your body froze and your anxiety went into to overdrive as you looked around the room seeing your clothes, as long with someone elses all over the place. Having had no idea what was going on, you tried to sit up quickly in a panic. But your body was not having it, your muscles all over your body tried to fight you as you attempted to turn over.

Did you really get that shitfaced last night that you decided to sleep with someone at random? What the hell is wrong with you?

You were hoping that it was just a one-night stand with some random stranger. Hoping you and him could just forget whatever encounter you had last night and move on with your life's. You knew you were going to push this to back of your head or you going to have to use Obliviate on him, maybe even yourself. You felt so disgusted with yourself that you would do such a thing.

You reached down to your lower back and slow picked his arm up and set it down on the space between you. As you finally managed to roll your body over, twisting yourself more in the blankets.

Managing to turn yourself over you finally saw him. It was your mystery man, he was halfway covered by the blankets just barely baring his chest. You were shocked, that he was built well revealing a six pack that looked like it had been sculpted for perfection. Your eyes continued to travel up his neck, to his face and hair. That is when the familiar creamy ivory skin and platinum blonde hair gave him away instantly. Starting to feel that small hatred mixed with...wait were those butterflies in your stomach?

It was...Draco Malfoy.

The Slytherin bad boy laid naked next to you.

You were staring at him in awe, in all his infamous glory. How in the world was this even possible? You two had a long history of hating each other, because he is literally just an asshole and believed he was better then everyone else. Even though, at this moment he looked...normal. He was so peaceful as his chest rose and fell at a steady pace. He appeared to being a just a normal boy, nothing more. It made you feel different as he appeared to you in this manner. Seeing him like this, left you in such a state of shock. Thinking to all the times he degraded you, disrespected you & your friends. He was the reason that caused you to endure Umbridge's harmful punishments last year. How could anything intimate ever happen between either of you?

That is when you noticed, he had a few hickeys on his chest.

Oh, my goodness, did I do that? I do not know what, but...but...How...what the fuck happened last night!

You leaned back into your pillow as you tried searching your mind. It was so unclear and your headache grew worse they longer you laid awake. You closed you eyes and that is when some very intense memories snuck up for a few seconds. You remembered him kissing you so aggressively, which made you touch your lips. They had felt a little swollen as if they had been bitten and sucked on. Then, a brief memory of him on top of you, making you moan loudly and causing you to dig your nails deeply into his back. Another one, flooded your head as he was behind you pounding into you and tugging your hair roughly. He told you.

"You belong to me now."

That is when you lost it, your heart beat grew faster at every memory that slid back into replay. You sat up quickly, instantly regretting it. Almost falling back, you got your balance andpulled the sheet around your bruised body, feeling so violated.

This was Draco Malfoy; he was a horrible person and entitled prick. He had to have just used you for his own personal gain. Or to prove to his friends that he could literally fuck anyone whenever he wanted. The bad thoughts invaded your cloudy mind and were completely taking over. They started pushing away the small memories of what happened last night.

What if he drugged you? Or even tricked you? What if he used the Imperious curse on you to make you obey him? After all, he played his part well with putting that truth serum in your tea last year.

Thinking these horrid things made you so sick to your stomach. You needed to get outta here ASAP. How the hell you were going to get yourself of this situation.

So, you started to scoot back slowly looking around for your stuff, almost falling off the edge of the bed. You had gotten completely twisted up in the sheets. As you almost went tumbling back, you felt his hands grab you.

You let out a small cry as he grabbed both your wrists that ached so badly. Draco pulled you over and making you land on top of his lap, as he was leaning against the headboard. He must have noticed that you had awoken, as you had been lost in such deep thought.

Letting go of your wrists, he was sliding his fingers up to your arms above your elbows. Goosebumps formed on your skin, your mind was so overwhelmed that you could not tell if it was from his touch or from the cool air

He was staring at you intently, as you laid your chin on his chest looking up at him with wide eyes. You felt defeated, waiting for something bad to happen.

"How are you feeling Natiley?"

His morning voice spoke softly to you. You never heard him use such a soft tone with you before. His question caught you off guard, that you did not know how to handle it.

"I... I'm incredibly sore and severely hungover."

You paused, catching your breath as you started to feel sick.

"What the hell happened last night? Did you..."

You trailed off as he pushed your hair out of your face. This caused you to jump a little, but you let him twist your curl around his finger.

"Well, you were drunk as could be last night at the bar. A disgusting man tried to take you advantage of you, but you were not having it. He got a little handsy, pulling at your arms and hair. You attempted to knock him out, but you were stumbling everywhere. I saw this, realizing I knew who you were. So I went over, pretending you were with me. He instantly backed away from you and took off."

You listened to his story, almost taken back that his Malfoy power could have that effect on people. As well, that he would even intervene like that. You half expected it was a lie, cause your so use to him being a jerk. Why didn't he just let you get your ass kicked or even worse. Would of maybe saved you from having to marry Cedric.

"Anyways, you did not even seem mad to see me like always. You seemed...happy. I paid for a room and took you upstairs so you could sleep. You seemed to slowly sober up once we got in here though."

He smirked, to himself at this and giving me a wink.

"Bullshit, this was all your doing. What did you do, put the Imperious curse on me? Put something in my drink to make me do 'things' last night?"

You pulled away from him, feeling your face get hot. This made him laugh at you.

"You can think what you want, but I did none of that. You wanted it, you practically begged me for it. Saying you need to 'feel' something. I assume it has something to do with that ring on your finger?"

His words did not sit right with you. They actually pissed you off even more, but you bit your tongue.

You ignored him as you pulled the sheets around you, stealing them off the bed leaving him with the comforter. You got out of bed as you started to grab your clothes and take off for the bathroom.

"What, are you mad at me?"

He watched as you practically ran for the bathroom. You spun around to see him pull his underwear on. You continued chewing on your tongue trying to ignore the odd feelings you were having.

This was not right.

"Draco, this should not have happened last night. I was so far gone; I barely remember anything. You basically took advantage of me. You don't think that's fucked up?"

He gave you a confused look as he walked over to you.

"I did merely what was asked of me." He responded grabbing your shoulders.

"If you do not remember, maybe I can remind you then? Or we can recreate that moment, sober this time?"

He said as his words turned into a whisper, he leaned down to your face. You never realized how much taller he was then you. He had to lean down to make eye contact with you.

You sighed heavily, your emotions were so fucked up. They were literally all over the place, you could not even fathom how to feel or what normal was at this point.

You looked up at his lips and into his eyes. He took your chin in his hand, pulling it up his and kissed you. His other hand slid to your bare back as he was pushing you into him.

The kiss turned lustful, as you he bites your lip teasingly and lightly sucked on your bottom lip. The memories from last night seemed to become clear in your foggy head, coming at you making you push him away.

"No, this is wrong. You are...fucking Draco Malfoy. You hate me, I hate you. I am so confused right now. I can't do this. I am getting married in a few months. No. No this is not right." You turned from him towards the bathroom, clutching your stuff tightly.

"You didn't care about any of that last night."He followed you as you turned on the shower.

"Just...stop. This cannot happen ever again; it should not have happened in the first place. I..." You trailed off.

"For someone getting married, you don't seem incredibly happy about it."

He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame to the bathroom. The steam filled the air, even though you gripped the blanket closer around you as you noticed yourself in the mirror. You had hickeys all over your lower neck. As you looked yourself over, you sighed heavily as he his words hit like a train.

"It's...arranged."

There was a silence between both of you for a moment. All that could be heard was the running water from the shower.

"Ah, your parents are trying to please the ministry like all the other pure blood families. My parents considered the same thing, until other things interfered. We might have to change that, you could help get me back on my fathers good side. Plus, after last night I declare you mine." He walked off to put his pants on.

He sentences confused you.

"Excuse me? I'm no one's property, what you going to black mail me?"

He ignored you for a moment as he finished getting dressed. He was in his all black suit, goodness this man dressed well. You hated that you were literally checking him out. He walked back over to you with his hands in his pockets.

"It's not really black mailing if both parties enjoyed themselves, right? Plus, right now young pure blood witches are not getting much of a choice with marriage. It's...dark times, everyone has to do things they don't fully like."

He paused, as he was running his hands through his hair with his left hand.

"I'm assuming you want nothing to do with the poor bloke that got stuck with you? Who is....?"

"Cedric Diggory." You replied, looking at the wood floors.

"Of course, I'm not even surprised. I'm willing to give you an ultimatum. You could stick with that hopeless pathetic Diggory or you could take my last name."

He placed his index finger under your chin, pulling your face up to look at him at the end of his last word. You stared up at him seeing those grey eyes, were instantly making your legs grow weaker than they already were. You had no idea how to even respond to him, as words ran away from you in disbelief.

He seemed to be searching your face for any sign of an answer. He gave you a sly smirk, as he pulled your chin higher up in the air. 'Hmph...I'll see you on the train in a few days. When we arrive at Hogwarts, meet me at the Slytherin train cart once everyone leaves. I want your answer.' He leaned down, letting go of your chin and kissed the top of your head.

"Okay Draco."

You did not protest as you had felt incredibly defeated for no reason.

Without another word you watched him turn around, giving you one last look as he opened the door and vanished. You slowly shut the door to the bathroom, locking it and sunk down into the steamy hot shower. You just sat there, as the steaming hot water poured down turning your skin a bright red.

What the fuck have you gotten yourself into?

His words played over in your head as you looked your body over. Bruises were everywhere, especially in your thighs. A shiver went through you, even though the hot water was stinging your skin.

You had no idea what to do. You stared at the ring on your finger, as the water ran over it. What if you did become a Malfoy just so Cho and Cedric could be together? Should you tell Cedric and see what he says? How would Draco even manage to change the situation you were in though. You did not understand.

Also...it has been a known fact that the Malfoys were followers of the Dark Lord. Your own parents would disown and write you off. Could you seriously sacrifice yourself, even your family name to provide your best friends with the happiness they deserve? Was this worth it?


	6. The Burrow

This will be in Natiley's POV

You are free to choose, but you are not free from the consequence of your choice. -A Universal Paradox

~*~

Returning home, that morning and facing your parents was the last thing you wanted to do. Thankfully your father had already gone to work, but your mother sat on the porch waiting along with your trunk and Binx.

Part of you expected this, the other half was hoping you could have snuck in and slept till it was time to go back to school.

As you walked up to the steps, she gave you this cold disappointed stare. It made you look away with guilt, you could not face her gaze anymore.

"Where the hell have you been?" She said in a stern voice, you could feel the iciness in it.

Taking a deep breath, almost scared to speak as you pulled your jacket collar closely around your bruised neck. You decided to push the fear of your mother away, it was time to grow a spine.

"Why do you honestly care? By the looks of it, I am not welcome here anymore. I could be dead right now and you would probably shrug it off."

Your raised your voice higher then hers, but trying to not show your anger. So you went up and pet Binx, he glided in and out of your hand. Raising her teacup up to her mouth, she sipped it for a long moment before she spoke. She honestly did not even seemed phased by your words.

"I just want you to know, I do love you Natiley because you are my only child. But I can't handle you anymore, I do not want you here in this house. Ever since you came home from Hogwarts you have been nothing but rude to us. It's like we do not even know who you are anymore. Your dark outfit choices and ridiculous behavior this summer and at dinner last night was embarrassing to your father and me. Then stealing your fathers' broom and running off in the middle of the night clearly intoxicated. You are so childish! When you marry Cedric and decide to grow up, you can home. If you have not changed by Holiday break, don't even bother to come back here. Get your act together."

Her words had no emotion, you wanted to protest but she held her hand up.

"Answer me truthfully, have you been seduced by You Know Who? I cannot figure out why else you have lashed out like this. If you have, leave Cedric out of it."

You took a step back down the stairs of the porch with your mouth half opened, you were hurt by her words. It took you a minute to respond. 'How...how could you think such things of me? Do you honestly resent me so fucking much, that you would think I would turn to You Know Who?' Your mother scoffed, she refused to answer your questions.

"Forget it, I sent an owl to the Weasley's. Molly agreed to take you in till you leave for Hogwarts, since we have business in Bordeaux tonight. I didn't want to burden the Diggory's with you, after your episode last night."

She looked at you one last time, it was like her eyes were shooting daggers your way. You could see the disappointment grow on her face every second she stared at you. Shaking her head, she finally walked inside, slamming the door as hard as she could and you heard the sound of two locks latching.

You wanted to scream so loudly, but it was pointless and you really did not have the energy for it. Sighing heavily, you picked up Binx off the trunk giving him a hug as he buried his head into your neck. Eventually, letting him hop off your arms, he sat on the porch watching you. You popped open your trunk and pulled out a change of clothes.

"What a bitch."

You mumbled under your breath, as you walked to the nearby shed so you could change in private since your wonderful mother locked you out. She probably put a spell up against Alohomora so you could not get in the house.

Obviously, you had to hide what happened to your neck, the only thing that seemed like it would do the job was your faded grey jumper. So you changed quickly, pulling on a pair of skinny jeans with some holes at the knees and pulling on some black sneakers and then shoving your wand into your pocket.

You walked back to the front yard where your stuff was sitting, getting lost in your thoughts. You brushed out your damp hair, pulling it to the side and pulled on your hood. Once you put everything away, you sat on your trunk and Binx curled up on to your lap offering some warmth.

How could she think and say those horrible things about me? What a horrible mother, she forces an Arranged marriage on me with my best friend and then has the audacity to assume im turning to You Know Who? That's a pretty big jump, I don't think my behaviors have been that bad to assume such horrid things.

Well...I did sleep with Draco Malfoy last night, does that make me a bad person though? I mean, I only remember parts.

You thought as you felt butterflies forming in your stomach as random memories flashed in your mind. Wait that wasn't butterflies. You quickly picked up Binx, putting him on the trunk and ran to the side of the shed. You had made yourself sick from trying to remember everything from last night.

You knew this was coming.

Ah FUCK!

You threw up everything you had in you. It wasn't just the alcohol that was fading from your system, you felt like you were throwing up everything that just hit you in the last 24 hours. At this point, this was better than having a full mental breakdown. You did not want to cry, you were so over crying but were willing to accept the tears that were forming at the side of your eyes. You upchucked one last time, waiting for a minute and nodding to yourself that that was all you could get out. Finally.

Walking back, you saw the garden hose. You turned it on and washed your mouth out and took a few sips as you started to hear the sounds of muggle car. You did not see anything, so you looked to the sky to see a baby blue flying car heading towards you. You were bewildered on what was going on, until it landed and you saw the faces come into your view. It was Mr.Weasley along with Ron Weasley and Hermonie Granger. They all looked so pleased to see you as the car pulled up by your front yard.

"Natiley!"

Hermione flung the passenger door open and went running over to you. You quickly walked over to her and embraced her in a friendly hug. Before you could say anything, Mr.Weasley was grabbing your trunk.

"Hello there! I was told from Molly that your parents wouldn't be able to take your to the train station on Monday. No issue, we will gladly take you!"

He smiled cheerfully at you, as he lightly slammed the trunk to the vehicle.

"Come on you two! Mum's got breakfast waiting for us."

Ron said from the back of the car, he sent a smile your direction and waved for you both to get in. You grabbed Binx and followed after Hermonie to get into the car. She sat in the back with Ron, so you could have the front seat. Before you knew it, the vehicle was jolting forward and launching into the sky. Once it took off, you felt your stomach drop but were thankful you hadn't eaten yet. Even though, you still were battling your hangover so you bit your tongue hoping it would back the water you just drank.

Looking out the car window, the countryside was so enchanting this early in the morning. The rain had subsided, letting the sun trying to poke up in and out of the puffy clouds. They were finally making way for the beautiful baby blue sky to take over. The ride eventually became peaceful as the window had been rolled down, letting in the cool dewey morning breeze that brushed over your face. You titled your head back on the seat and slowly drifted off for a little bit, until you felt the car start dropping down. That's when you picked your head up and saw the Weasley Burrow in the distance.

"Welcome to our home, Ms. Fleet!"

Mr.Weasley said, giving your shoulder a light squeeze to make sure you were awake. Once the car had landed, you got out letting Binx run towards the door to chase after Crookshanks. You then pulled the front seat forward to let out Hermonie and Ron out. You stretched out and looked at the odd looking home that gave you a warm welcoming feeling.

The crisp morning air smelt of maple syrup and bacon, it made you almost drool and bring a sweet smile to your face as your upset stomach faded.

"Come along, Natiley. You hungry?"

Ron said putting his hands in his pockets. 'By the way, don't mind Fred and George if they try to pick on you. Just who they are.' Ron rolled his eyes and followed after Hermione.

You let out a soft laugh, you never minded Fred and George Weasley at school. You always thought they were pretty funny, cute and had a great sense of humor.

Once you got into the house, it was a bunch of hustle of bustle with all the family members roaming around the dining table. Many forms of breakfast food were all over the table, steam rising from everything as everyone began to sit down and dig in. Two tea kettles floated down each side of the table, waiting for anyone to raise their tea cup up for more.

You could not stop smiling, you felt so safe and happiness took over you. Even though you are terribly upset with her, this was probably the best thing you mother ever did for you. Seeing everyone giggling, happy and in joyous conversations made your soul feel good. It made you realize what seriously good people they all were.

Hermione motioned for you to sit by her, right as Fred shot off a small firework. You dodged it quickly and landed into the chair next to her. Ron, Hermonie and you laughed as you watched Molly run over to Fred. She ripped the Daily Prophet out of Mr.Weasleys hand and was smacking Fred on the head a few times.

"You could have hurt Natiley, I said no fireworks expect outside the house Freddy!"

She gave the paperback to her husband, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Footsteps came running down the rickety stairs, revealing Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, you barely caught them holding hands as they quickly let go, hitting the last steps. You gave Hermonie a nudge at the sight and she smiled at you, nodding that she was aware of what you saw. You both giggled quietly.

Once Ginny walked over to the table to sit down, she froze when she saw you were across the table.

You knew she was a huge Quidditch fan and she did have a love for the Holyhead Harpies, so you waited for the questions. You two never really spoke in school with her being a grade below you and different houses.

"Natiley Fleet?! My goodness! Your mum and aunt are legends!"

Everyone got quiet and looked to you as you sat there, with toast in your mouth, mostly embarrassed.

"Yes, that's me!"

You said with after clearing your throat with a big smile, even though you weren't happy with your mum at the moment.

Fred and George spoke at the same time, "Your mum and aunt are the Jones sisters?!"

You nodded to their question with huge smile and taking a sip of your tea. The rest of the morning, everyone drilled you in your Quidditch knowledge and the Jones sister's accomplishments. It didn't bother you, because your aunt had the bigger reputation, so you were more then glad to talk about her and keep your mind busy.

~*~

The weekend was here, meaning you only had two more days till it was time to go back to Hogwarts. You had been enjoying the time with the Weasley family, Harry and Hermonie. You felt like you belonged with them, they treated you like family.

Even though your mind kept drifting between Draco and Cedric. You told Harry, Ron and Hermonie about your arranged marriage. They showed you sympathy and agreed to support you through it. Harry offered to be the one to talk to Cho for you, but you told him to hold off till you talked more with Cedric. 

Ron said his family did not to force their children into anything. Regardless if it showed they were sympathizers to the 'wrong' blood. You envied how proud and good his family was. Hermonie was muggle born, she was basically safe from what you had to be put through. Then Harry, well his whole name and who he was enough to get out of this situation.

You wanted to tell Hermonie so badly about Draco, but you knew the trios reputation with him. It was pretty rocky to say the least.

"Harry, can I have Hedwig fly a letter for me?"

You said as you came up the stairs to the bedroom you four were sharing. Harry was reading the Daily Prophet, while Ron and Hermonie were downstairs playing Wizards chest.

"Of course, just tell her where and she will go."

He looked up from the paper and smiled at you. You went over to Hedwig, tied the letter to her foot and watched as she flew off.

"I assume that's too Cedric?"

He smiled, putting the paper down. You and Harry had a good friendship. He always treated you as a very good friend. He was actually the one that went after you when Javex broke up with you in the Great Hall. He comforted you and let you vent for hours by the lake that day. Both of you had missed your classes but you knew that was something you and him needed. Fifth year had been rough for both of you.

"Yeah, I just...want to talk to him. I need to discuss how to handle this, especially with Cho. This ring was meant for her..."

Dropping your head, you walked over and sat next to Harry. He wrapped his arm around you as you laid your head on his shoulder.

"I can't imagine what you're going through Natiley. Just know that you are very strong and you will figure this out. I have faith in you."

Harry whispered to you, while leaving his head on yours.

~*~*~

Cedric had wrote back that he would meet you outside the Burrow that night, to speak with you at dusk.

You waited patiently outside far away enough from the home, that no one would hear you. The sun creeped down and before you knew it, you heard movement behind you.

"Nat?"

A smile sprung on your face at his voice. He was walking out of the grass fields smiling at you. You ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Cedric! I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I needed to talk to you. I'm-I'm...Cedric!"

You completely lost it, he held you so tightly like he needed this hug as well. He rocked you back and forth, rubbing your back and trying to shush your cries. You both held each other for a long time as the sky grew dark.

You pulled away from his hug, looking up at his worried expression. He took your face in his hand, wiping away your tears.

"It's okay Nat, I'm here for you always. Please, don't cry anymore. We are stuck together now, we have to get through this."

You bit your lip, pulling out of his hug.

"I wanted to talk to you because I may have found a way out of this and so you can happily be with Cho."

He stared at you, his face was unreadable.

"How? I don't understand?"

"You are not going to like it at all. But I want you to be happy and in love. You deserve that, you don't deserve to be in a loveless marriage. You are such a go-." He interrupted you.

"What's going on? What have you gotten yourself into?" He demanded as worry riddled his face.

You stayed silent, you didn't know how to word it properly but it finally blurted out.

"I...ugh! Draco Malfoy, he wants to marry me instead, more like force my hand. As shitty as it is, it's our way out of this. This...this would save you. You could be happy with Cho."

"Out of the question! Are you mad?! Malfoy?! He could hurt you! His family are known Death Eaters and I'm sure he is now!! NO! I will sacrifice my love for Cho, to prevent that from happening!"

You have never seen him so mad, he was practically shaking.

"I'm trying to help you! This ring belongs to Cho, NOT me!" You raised your voice and held up your ring finger.

He walked back a few steps, running his hands down his face and sighing heavily.

"...it's out of the question, I'm putting my foot down as your best friend and now fiancé. The answer is no. We will be wed in the new year, I cannot allow this. I do love Cho, but I will not watch my best friend be forced to marry Malfoy."

He walked backed over to you and pulled you into a hug. All you could hear was his heart beat and crickets as the stars started to pop into the sky.

"I appreciate you trying to help, Natiley. But...Malfoy is not the solution. He will hurt you or worse. That's a dangerous family and with the dark times creeping in, it's not safe. Thank you though, Cho will just have to understand that we didn't want this."

A rolled down your cheek and on to his sweater. You wrapped your arms around his waist. You knew his words were true but something in you knew that you couldn't marry Cedric. You loved him as a best friend. You couldn't kiss him, share a bed with him or even see your future with him.

You knew deep inside he was the correct choice, the 'safe' choice. You needed to stay with him, but you longed for Draco's kiss.

His kiss left you with so much desire, you longed for it and for him. He was so wrong for you, but that drew you to him.

"Since there is no stopping this then, should we act like a couple?" You asked.

Cedric looked at you. "Like hold hands? Kiss? I don't know, I mean we could try it."

As much as you didn't want to kiss him, you had to know if there was anything there, before you fully made your choice. So you reached your hand up to his neck, pulling his face down to meet yours.

You both hesitated as your lips lingered inches from one another. Then you leaned into him pushing your lips together.

The kiss was almost delicate, tender and soft. No aggression, no lust in it just soft slow movements. After a moment, you broke apart and slowly backed away as he pulled your hand down from his neck and entwining it within yours.

You gripped it with guilt.

You felt nothing.


	7. Hogwarts Express

Draco P.O.V

September 1st was finally here, meaning it was time to go back to Hogwarts. I honestly did not even want to go back, but I was forced too by my mother and the Dark Lord. I had to clean up and fix my father's mistakes, to get my family name back in good graces with the Dark Lord.

By doing what was expected of me with no excuses this year, seemed to help ease his anger towards us. Especially when I brought up that I had a plan to make a Fleet a Malfoy to continue our pure blood, blood line. He was rather intrigued by this by telling me...

"You will bring her to me by the Holiday break. We shall make her a Malfoy and much more. The girl holds much magical potential, especially with the name Fleet and the blood that runs through those veinsssss. Keep working on turning her to us, Draco. Whatever means necessary. She will help redeem your family, because if this does not happen...well I'm sure you can guess."

King's Cross was busy, but not like it usually was as we watched muggles pass by barely noticing us. I said goodbye to my mother and promised to write to her when I could, she has been a mess since my father was sent to Azkaban at the beginning of summer.

I went through the wall between platform 9 and 10, to finally see the Hogwarts Express. Seeing the crowds of people, I felt some eyes fall upon me, as I put one hand in my pocket with my wand, twisting it.

Ignoring the eyes that were looking at me briefly, I looked around to see if I could find those long chocolate curls I lusted for.

I was hoping, well more like begging she was not with Potter or Diggory. They were last people I wanted to deal with right now, especially Potter. He was the reason for my father's imprisonment and causing so much drama in my life right now. I would probably try to attack him, even though drawing attention to me was the last thing I wanted.

Thats when i saw the black ribbon swaying, as it was holding on to half her pulled back hair, letting the long end pieces be free almost matching her length. I hated to admit it to myself, but she was the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on. I have never been so drawn to someone, even though i put her through hell the past few years. It was like I had changed everything i truly thought about her, she had become everything i needed right now in my life.

As I watched her smile and laugh with her friends, those green eyes attracted me to her something fierce. She wore a plaid skirt, that was a little tight as it hugged her hips exactly right. That was making me want to do the dirtiest things to her right now, until those thoughts faded when i saw who her 'friends' were.

Seriously Natiley?

I clenched my teeth, she was with Potter, Weasley and the Mud blood. I totally forgot she had become close with them, especially after last year.

What a joke. How could she even associate with them? She was way better then in every way possible. I needed to show her that and what she was capable of. As i looked at the clock, i saw the train would be boarding in 10 minutes, I did not feel like waiting till later to see her. Thinking of her and the moment we shared was the only thing keeping me going. The hell i was enduring at home was bareable with her in my mind.

I went over to a big pile of trunks and cages, that was forming a wall. It would hide us for the moment, so I pushed a trunk to the side and took out my wand.

I caught sight of her again, noticing she was holding a black cat in her arms, that is when I knew I had my chance. Potter, Granger and Weasley were getting on the train cart and leaving her last to follow.

"Accio Black Cat."

I whispered, right as she was about to step on the train until her cat jumped out of her arms and darted right for my location.

The cat came around the corner, staring up at me. I leaned down to pet it when I heard her footsteps.

"Binx!"

I picked the cat up who was apparently named Binx, the cat began to purr as Natiley rounded the corner to see me.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?"

I was taken back as she did not call me Draco this time. I said nothing at this and put the cat on a nearby trunk, where it laid down.

"Going back to our old ways already, Fleet? Did I not satisfy you enough? Oh, sorry apparently you don't remember everything."

I rolled my eyes at her gaze but stepped forward as I put my hands in my pocket.

"Would you seriously shut up; you are being ridiculous. What do you want? You obviously summoned me for a reason."

I stepped closer to her as our bodies were merely inches away. I could smell her scent of roses with a tinge of honey. It was euphoric to me as it drew me in closer to her, I spoke softer for her ears only.

"Hmph...summoned. I like the sound of that."

"Don't."

She put her hand on my chest, but she did not try to push me away. I waited a moment as she looked up to me.

"Don't what?"

I pulled my hand out of my pocket and placed it on her chin, pulling it up to me.

"You don't want this? You can't honestly tell say that Diggory is better than me."

She rolled her eyes, as she tried to pull away from me but I caught her by her white turtleneck. Once I let go of her collar, I slide my fingers over down the turtleneck low enough, to reveal the bruises that were turning a yellowish green.

I brushed the back of my hand with my Slytherin ring, against her skin feeling pleased as she formed goosebumps at the cold touch. That is when I bent down to the side of her head and kissed her neck, then biting it making her let out a soft gasp.

As she started to melt in my arms, I softly dragged my lips up her neck till mine almost met hers. Our lips were barley touching but before I knew it, she was throwing her hands around my neck and pulling me down to kiss her.

After a few seconds of being locked in passion, the train whistle blew, making us both break away from our lust-filled kiss like we had gotten in trouble.

I looked back to her, seeing she was touching her lips avoiding my eyes. Before I could say anything, she tried to walk away, but I grabbed her by the waist pulling her back towards me.

"You better still be meeting me tonight." I said after catching my breath.

"Hmm...I think I'll stick with Cedric tonight."

She laughed at me, adjusting herself in my arms.

"Shut the hell up, he won't have whats mine."

I reached down to grab her ass, making her jump, and then i leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Because, this will be mine by any means necessary."

~*~

Natiley P.O.V

Sitting in the train car with Ron, Hermione and Harry made you a little uneasy. They asked what happened to you and you told them that Binx saw a rat, taking off. At least that was partially true, just a little white lie, right?

Harry went on how to say how he believed that Draco Malfoy had become a Death Eater. You wanted to protest, but let it go. There was no way you could ever justify Draco to them.

Apparently, they saw him in Borgin and Burkes, with his mother and a few famous death eaters looking very suspicious. You did not doubt that that was the same day you ran into them. You wonder what they were really doing and if you were to ask him, would he tell you the truth? You bit your lip, gripping the potions book in your hand trying to pretend you were simply reading it and oblivious to what they were saying.

"I need to figure this out."

Harry got up, he held his invisibility cloak.

"Have you gone mad? You are just going to sneak into the Slytherin cart?"

You slammed your book causing Ron to jolt up, he was half asleep. Harry paused and looked at you.

"Natiley, I must do this to see if I can catch him admitting anything."

Harry took off out of the cart leaving us in silence, till Cedric showed up right at the prefect time.

"Where's Harry off too?"

He investigated the distance till Harry seemed to disappear.

"Uh..."

Hermione looked to you trying to make an excuse.

"He just went to go talk too Luna about The Quibbler. You know, how obsessed her father is with him. He writes a lot about Harry."

You blurted out with a smile.

"Oh, alright then. I wanted to talk to you. Don't worry, you two can stay."

He looked to Ron and Hermione with a pleasant smile. They both looked us with curious eyes, feeling the awkward vibes coming from us. Hermione stole the potions book out of your grip, opening it to read and Ron leaned back to doze off again.

"I went looking for you earlier and noticed you were not in the Ravenclaw area, but I saw Cho. I told her everything, she was unhappy but understood our hands are tied. It helped another Ravenclaw pure blood pair were there, explaining they were arranged like us. How we do not have much of a choice..."

His gaze turned from you and then to the window, almost stuttering at his words. You could feel Hermione's hand rest on your forearm and giving it a light squeeze as he had looked away. She let go once his view was on you again. Sighing, you leaned forward with your elbows on your knees and protested once again with him.

"I told you I could fix this. I have a way out for us, please take it Cedric."

You were basically pleading at this point with him. You cannot even imagine how hard that was for him, he was in love with your best friend who you could not even face right now. He had to tell the love of his life, that he could not be with her. While you were over here fraternizing with the enemy behind everyone's back.

I'm such a piece of crap, I swear.

He sighed heavily running both his hands through his hair and then gripped your hands.

"Natiley, please stop with this nonsense. I told you it was completely out of the question."

"Wait what? Natiley, how did you propose to fix this?"

Hermione chimed in, looking at us both. You gripped Cedric's hands tightly for a moment, then let go as you dropped your head into your hands. You then rubbed your temples and slowly brought your head back up to face her. You did not even want to see Cedric right now; you were pissed off about this whole situation.

"Well, another...pure blood boy wants to force my hand. I told Cedric to let this happened, so he and Cho could be together."

You told her, as her curious gaze went between the both of us, you knew she was waiting to ask who. You had to tell her the truth, as you saw Cedric ready to spit it out. We both said the name in unison;

"Draco Malfoy."

Hermione looked horrified.

"As much as I don't want you to do this, I must admit that I am scared for you if you try to refuse him. Draco...seems to always get what he wants."

There was a long silence between us expect for Ron's snores. We merely sat there the rest of the ride, saying nothing to one another.

~*~*~

Once we had arrived, Cedric said he would see you at dinner. He took off into the crowd of students before you could even say a word. We both knew the truth of Hermione's words; you had a sense that it honestly scared the shit out of him.

"Where the hell is Harry? Did he ever come back?"

Ron spoke up as the three us of looked at each other in shock. We totally spaced that Harry never returned to the cart. You knew this was your chance to meet Draco without a fake excuse and to make sure they did not hurt each other.

"I'll go look for him, you two go ahead okay?"

Hermione and Ron looked to me and then to each other with a slight nod.

"Okay, be careful Natiley."

Hermione eyed you curiously, this made your heart stop for a quick moment as you could feel her trying to read you. You felt like she knew what you were really up too.

Grabbing your stuff and saying your goodbyes, you walked all the way to the end cart that belonged to Slytherin. Your heart was pounding out of your chest as you noticed that the blinds were shut on the cart door.

Draco P.O.V

"That's for my father. Enjoy your ride back to London."

I spat, feeling the anger take over me as I threw the invisibility cloak back over Potter. I stood up and straighten myself up, trying to get my composure as I heard the door open.

"Draco?"

Turning around I saw Natiley looking at me with a confused look, she did not seem to see Potter and I was grateful for that. At the moment I saw her, the Dark Lords words ran through my head. This was my chance to screw up her friendship with him. I knew they were close and this way my only way to ruin that. By ruining her friendship with him, would mean she would have no one else to turn too.

"Yes love."

It honestly pained me to say that, but I needed to act the part at this moment. She came towards me, I dared not take a step back knowing I would be tripping over Potters leg.

"I'm here as you requested."

She leaned on to one of the seats nonchalantly, eyeing me caution.

"You are right on time. Have you decided that you are ready to be a Malfoy?"

I gave her a smirk.

She looked away from me, gripping the books in her arms as she let out a soft laugh.

"You are so fucking cocky, Malfoy."

I walked over to her, looking down and grabbing the hand with the engagement ring on it and twisting the ring against her finger. I let go of her hand and before she could say anything, I grabbed her neck tightly so our gazes met.

"That's Draco to you."

She gasped for air, trying to hold on to her books but a smile drew across her lips. I relaxed my grip as her breathing was starting to pick up speed.

"Is this it then? You just choke me till i agree to marry you? Just like that and then its magically called off with the Cedric?"

I have her a sly smirk, enjoying her faction to my hands around her throat. I could tell she was nervous as i finally let go of her throat and let my finger run down her black sweater. I then turned around, grabbing my bag and looked back at her.

"We have people at the ministry that will declare a change in martial status. With all the pure blood families trying to prove their worth, I'm sure they would not see an issue of the only Malfoy Heir demanding the hand of Natiley Fleet. They will send word to the Diggory's and to your parents, that your arranged marriage has been changed. Due to someone with a much longer pure blood line and non sympathizers to mud bloods, unlike the Diggory's. If it is a money issue, it will be handled."

I said confidently.

"I...You...one arranged marriage to the next, it's not like I really have a choice do I?"

I could see sadness wash over her face, I started to feel some guilt with the situation I was putting her through.

"Lets get off the train? And see if their is a cart waiting for us."

I reached for her waist, pulling her to me and placing my hand on her lower back as we walked off the train.

We both walked in silence as I thought of this being the start of our 6th year. I did not imagine having someone beside me to endure the hardships I, well now we were about to face. With that being said, I was starting to feel scared. As I was not sure how she was going to deal with the hell she was about to go through for becoming a Malfoy.


	8. Welcome Back

This will be in Natiley's POV

When we left the train, we had to be searched upon arrival. It started to put things in perspective that this year would be quite different. It did not help when you realized it was Auroras that were searching us and our belongings.

One of them took a rather big interest in Draco's stuff, but Professor Snape put an end to that fast. He paused to look at me for a moment, then back to Draco as his eyebrow raised. It was liked they were reading each other's minds when he finally nodded to Draco and escorted us to the castle. We had stopped at the bathrooms and changed into our robes quickly.

Professor Snape lead us to the Great Hall where two Auroras were standing guard apparently and they opened the doors as we entered. Almost everyone had their curious eyes on us instantly, until he nodded at us both to leave his side and to go our House Tables.

As you walked off, you looked at the Hufflepuff table for a quick moment, to see Cedric staring at you shaking his head with one of his eyebrows raised up and looking rather mad. You looked away and went to the Ravenclaw table, where you saw some space by Cho.

Sighing heavily, you went up to her and she turned around, looking me up and down until you saw her eyes catching your ring finger. She whipped her eyes back to the table and pushing her plate of food to the side.

"Can I sit here?"

You said in a melancholy tone, hoping she would allow you to be by her. Instead of answering you, she simply nodded and looked over as Professor Dumbledore walked up and went on with his speech.

You tried to listen to Dumbledore's speech, but you were just not interested at all. More than anything you just wanted to escape from your life and everything that had happen in the past week. Your emotions were literally all over the place and that you could not place what you truly felt into one legitimate feeling or emotion. You had no hunger, you could not sleep, and you were not even sure what you were doing anymore. You were starting to miss your family, mostly your father more then ever. He would be comforting you as he would tell you about his trips and the interesting creatures he would run into.

You took a deep breath and held it for a moment before you exhaled trying to come back reality. Seeing Cho by you, made things more depressing though.

The pain of having your hand forced to your best friend and then forced again to someone you loathed was taking a big toll on you mentally. Even though, somewhere inside of you, you did not fully loath him as much anymore. Every kiss we have shared that you remember made you yearn for him so much.

You hated it.

The night you spent with him was your fault, you were the one that encouraged Draco to now 'own' you as a something he can play with whenever he wants. That was your fault, that night you pushed him, if what he said is true. Your memory was still not a hundred precent on everything that happened that night.

What if what you did is helping me save Cho and Cedric, so they can get what they deserve out of this shitty life? The world grows so dark around us every second and not everyone deserves to fall with it.

All you genuinely wanted was to do a single thing right, even if it meant making your unhappiness apart of it.

Being so lost in your thoughts, you realized you were heading towards the Ravenclaw tower with the rest of your classmates. Cho was by your side; she did not seem to hate you so that made you feel better.

We reached our dorm room, knowing this was the prefect chance to talk to her as we unpacked our things. She was pulling out her robes for tomorrow along with her books. You walked over to her and sat on her bed, she looked a little shocked and nervous as you did this.

"Please, don't speak. I need to talk to you about everything, you are my best friend and I need to tell you what happened this past week and how I can fix it."

She stared at you confused and taken back but nodded. She moved her trunk and got on the bed as you grabbed her hand. You told her everything, including everything with Draco that lead all the way up to tonight.

Her silence was acceptable and before you knew it, she took you into a hug. We sat there and just cried, cried everything out together. We both knew this year was off to a rough start and by no means was it going to get any better.

"Promise me, please. That no matter what happens when I become a Malfoy, to just support me. Never hate me, knowing that I had no choice."

You sniffled, wiping your cheek with my sleeve.

"Please Cho."

"I promise Natiley. I'll be here for you, no matter what happens."

~*~

The first day of school was full of much hustle and bustle, with everyone figuring out what classes they had and who with. Harry and Ron grabbed a quick breakfast and were watching 1st years get lost in the halls. You walked by them in the big crowd with Cho, you both smiled up at them. Ron waved at you and Harry gave you a weak smile, you found this kind of odd especially with his bruised nose.

As you entered the Great Hall for breakfast, you both took a notice to seeing that some 6th and & 7th years were sitting with their newfound spouses, regardless of what house they were in.

You hated how this pointed out who the pure bloods were. Even though you saw some people's families did not seem to force this upon them. This made you incredibly envious as you sat down at the table.

You got this odd feeling someone was watching you, as you looked around and caught her dark eyes. Pansy Parkinson was staring straight at you with hatred.

You knew instantly that she must know about you and Draco. This made you smile and wave at her, watching her muttered some words and grabbing her stuff from the table. She stormed off, walking right into Draco's arm at the entrance. He threw his hands up, shaking his head and looked around to see you sitting at the table. You darted your eyes away from him when you felt a tap on your arm.

"You okay there Nat?"

You looked up to Cedric with a soft smile.

"Yeah, I'm doing good. Want to sit?"

He sat next to you, putting his book bag on the table.

"Hey Cho."

He flashed a dreamy smile at her, she returned it and went back to eating her breakfast.

"I want you to know, that I told her everything last night. You two truly belong together, what our parents want to force on us it not going to happen. You and I both know that we cannot stop...what he wants."

You slid the ring off your finger, grabbed his hand and placed it gently in it.

"You are both my best friends...I want you both to be happy, even if that means I must become a Malfoy. I don't have a choice Cedric, I'm sorry."

You held onto his hand that held the ring, you gripped it almost shaking. His gaze was full of sadness, he took his other hand pulled you into a hug.

"Just know if he hurts you, I will hurt him."

Cedric whispered to you.

You nod into his hug, squeezing him tightly when you looked over to see Draco stayed where he was and leaning against the entrance to the Great Hall. Your gazes met; you could tell he was waiting for you.

You backed away from his hug and got up grabbing your stuff.

"I'll you see two later, okay?"

Cho grabbed your hand before you walked off.

"Be careful."

She said in a low tone. Nodding at her, you walked away and over to Draco with a smile small.

"Morning Fleet."

He looked you up and down. He then took a bite of a green apple, turned around and walked off.

"Where are you going?"

You yelled out to him, trying to meet his pace. Ignoring all the the curious eyes that watched you chase after Draco.

"To class?"

He shook his head as you finally caught up with him, you almost felt like he was annoyed with you. So, you grabbed his arm and pulled him to a quiet corridor around the corner.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!"

Anger filled his face, pulling himself from your grip and throwing the apple core to the ground.

"Me?! You arrogant asshole! After everything you just put me through this past week, you have the nerve to ask me that?!"

Dropping your book bag, you then shoved his shoulder.

"For one, I am rightfully claiming what's mine. Whatever I want, I get. Have you not caught on to that Natiley?!"

Draco raised his voice trying to adjust his robes, shooting you a dirty look.

"Stop treating me like I am a piece of damn property! I HATE feeling like that! You have made my life a living hell since first year and now I am officially stuck with you for the rest of my fucking life!"

Your voice raised at every word as you threw your hands in the air and crossing them against your chest and ignoring his gaze.

"I told you can hate me all you want! Do it! I don't care! You know what, fuck this!"

Draco grabbed your shoulders and pushed you into the brick wall behind you. You let out a small yelp as your head hit the brick, his lips instantly found yours, aggressively moving with them. Your body caved at his touch and you threw your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling at his hair and pulling him into you.

He broke away, leaving you breathless as he kissed into your neck and up to your ear, his teeth grazed your ear lobe sending goose bumps all over you. You ran your fingers through his hair and pulled at it once he bit your neck.

A small moan escaped your mouth, but he instantly covered it up with his hand to keep you quiet.

"You can hate me all you want Natiley. But you need to know...that you do belong to me now. You have no choice but to be my property."

You stared at him; his words almost set you off. His hand pressed further into your mouth as he could see you were pissed. He gave you a sinful smile as he bit his lip.

Suddenly, you felt his other hand slid down to your skirt and lifting it up. Your heart started to quicken its pace as he made his way under it.

You both held each other's gaze intensely until he lends his head back over to your ear. He kissed it and whispered.

"Tell me you don't want it."

As he grazed his fingers over your underwear a few times. Your legs were starting to feel weak at his touch, you could not fight it as you wanted him. You tried to let out a muffled "Yes."

Before you knew it, he slid his fingers over your underwear and slipped not one but two fingers inside you, moving at a fast pace in and out. You jumped at this, trying to let out some moans but were being silenced by his hand over your mouth.

He kept a forceful grip over your mouth, forcing your head into the wall as to keep you in place. You let go of his hair, placing them on the wall behind you too try and hold yourself.

He brought his head up to you, locking eyes instantly as he looked over your face. Draco seemed so pleased with himself as he kept going and quicken the pace as he watched you moan and squirm. Before you knew it, you could feel it building inside of you.

As you got closer, he managed to place his thumb right over your sweet spot. This sent your body shaking and that is when you finally came as you were trying to let out your moans, but they were muffled well.

He finally let go of you and watched as you melt against the wall. Letting out a breath and gasping for air. You almost fell to the ground but held yourself up with your back against the wall.

You saw him smirk and wink at you.

"Still hate me?"

You closed your eyes, catching your breath and shook your head.

"Not fair."


	9. Potions & Rain

Draco P.O.V

After the quick moment we both shared, we fixed and readjusted yourselves. Natiley and I both noticed that we had potions together as our first class of the day. It was due to start in about fifteen minutes, so we went our way together quickly.

"Don't act like you did not enjoy yourself."

I said as she looked over to me, her face was turning red as she tried ducking her head.

"Can we please not talk about this with everyone around. Hush your mouth for once in your life."

She pulled her bag over her shoulder, pulling her hair to the side when I noticed the engagement ring was gone.

"So that is why that twat Diggory was hugging you at breakfast. You gave him back the ring, I assume he knows about me then."

I said as we turned the corner, some students were giving me scared looks as I spoke.

"Yes, and try to be nice, that is my best friend you jerk. Anyways, I am all yours now, just like you wanted. I assume all our parents will know soon enough. Cannot wait for mine to write me off once they see the name Malfoy."

She spat at me, so I grabbed her arm to stop her so she could look at me.

"Natiley, you'll be fine. So, we are officially engaged at this point and by holiday break it will be set in stone. I will send an owl to my mother; she will take care of the rest."

She looked at me with a half-smile. She did not seem sad or even mad, more like emotionless. Looking over her face, it almost seemed that everything was sinking in for her and that this was going to happen rather she liked it or not.

At this point, it was more of the Dark Lord wanting me to force this on her so we could use her to our advantage. I did not like it, but I knew come the holidays we could not stop this.

"If your parents refuse to let you go home for the holidays, you can stay at Malfoy Manor with me."

She nodded as she gripped her books against her chest.

"Okay Draco, I will let you know. Come on, we will be late."

We walked into potions class; it was rather odd to not see Snape in here. We both met with Professor Slughorn, he was a rather round fellow who seemed to trip over his own words.

I said my name and he gave me a weak smile, but once Natiley said her full name, his face lit up with much excitement.

"Fleet?! How wonderful! I taught both your mother and aunt, they were very bright young witches and exceptional Quidditch players! Such a pleasure!"

He boasted, shaking Natiley's hand with the biggest smile he could muster. She was blushing and smiling back at the man.

"Yes, thank you professor. It is so nice to meet you!"

I placed my hand on her back, to usher her to where everyone else was gathering. I went over to the other Slytherins, as I shoved Goyle over as he drooled over the potions in front of us. Natiley stood in the middle with me on her left and Granger on her right mixed with Ravenclaws and Gryffindor's.

"You're disgusting Malfoy."

My head jerked as I heard Pansy's tone.

"Excuse me? You have no room to talk."

I hissed at her, shooting a cold look her way.

"Oh please, how could you let yourself get set up with that trash, pure blood or not. She is a damn Ravenclaw and a waste of your time."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"She must not be complete trash if you were willing to fuck her ex."

I spat at her, as some of the students got quiet and turned their heads our direction. Natiley caught my arm and tried to pull me back, so she could get in front of me.

"Seriously Pansy? Are you that jealous? You already have my ex and now your mad I am stealing you precious Malfoy from you, is that? Get a hold of yourself."

Natiley said as Crabbe and Goyle snickered, while Pansy was fuming.

"You don't deserve him, arranged or not. No matter, I'll probably still be fucking him in the Slytherin common room behind your back."

Pansy said, almost looking pleased with her words as she gave me a wink and biting her lip. I brushed off Natiley's arm and pushed her behind me as Pansy words made me want to strangle her.

"First off, you better show Natiley some damn respect. She will have my last name and you do NOT disrespect a Malfoy, are we clear? Second, I will never touch you again Pansy. Never. So, you can get that thought out of your head. Right. Fucking. Now. Do you understand me?"

I said in the sternest voice I could force out.

All the students around us were watching very quietly, as some more poured in catching on to what was happening. Professor Slughorn was oblivious as to what was going on at the back of his classroom. He was greeting everyone by the door as they came in one by one.

Pansy stared up at me, almost like she was afraid of me as I could see tears forming in her eyes. I have never spoken to her like this before. Yes, we were a thing, but since Natiley came in the picture I wanted nothing to do with her.

Her disrespecting Natiley just ticked me off the wrong way. I shook my head as Natiley took my hand and pulled me back to her. There was silence until Slughorn approached us.

The class was starting as Professor Slughorn went on to ask what the potions could be that were that prepared in front of us. Right at that moment, Weasley and Potter popped in. Of course, they would be in this class, why would not they be.

Professor Slughorn continued as he brought up each potion that was brewed in front of us. You watched Natiley carefully as he brought up the Amortentia potion, Granger was explaining what it was as she inched closer. Before you knew it all the girls were slowly creeping to the potion, sniffing the air with their closed eyes dreaming of the scents. You creeped up behind them, being curious yourself as to what you would smell. I had got in one good sniff, until Professor Slughorn closed the lid. The smell lingered in my nose, it was roses, honey, and the smell of old books. Shaking my head at the scents, i decided to ignore who they smelled and reminded me of.

Katie Bell spoke up about a small vial with a clear liquid. It was Felix Felicis, also known as liquid luck. You knew you needed that for what you had to do here soon. That could help you fix the Vanishing Cabinet, you found last night after everyone went to bed. You needed to repair it, but it was severely damaged, and you had no idea where to start.

This could help you; you went to the table quickly analyzing the potions book with Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise. Natiley went to a different one with non-other than the golden trio. I am surprised they even spoke to her; I could see them talking but they were too far away from me to hear what was being said. I started to try and cut the first ingredient which was a Sopophorus bean, it went flying hitting Crabbe right in his gut.

"Bloody hell Malfoy, watch it!"

He gasped out as the other two were laughing. The feeling of getting that potion faded away fast.

Natiley P.O.V

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and you were trying to figure out how to brew this potion correctly. Ron basically gave up at the first few Sopophorus beans went flying around the room. Hermione was losing her mind trying to figure out how brew this potion to the exact text, but this potion was proving to be her worst enemy. That is when I caught Harry and how he was doing things differently than the rest of us.

"Are you not following the book and just making it up?"

You said curiously, he looked at you like he had been caught doing something.

"Well there are notes scribbled here in the margins. I followed them, and it seems to be working out better. Like crushing the bean and not cutting it."

Its stayed silent for a moment till Hermione threw down her potions book.

"Are you seriously going through with this?"

The three of you looked up and stared at her, you knew she was talking to you.

"I don't really have a choice, Hermione. If you have a better idea, I would love to hear it."

You stirred your potion while Ron and Harry looked confused at you two.

"What are you two nagging on about?"

Ron looked between us.

"Well Ronald, if you two would pay attention and not be late for class you would know that..."

He voice lowered, so we all leaned in.

"Her arranged marriage to Cedric is being cancelled and she's being forced to marry Malfoy."

"Bloody hell Natiley, how did you manage to get yourself in with Malfoy?"

Ron tried to keep his voice down.

You avoided their gazes and stared into your potion that was turning a dark green.

"I...don't really want to talk about its guys."

"Well, by the way he defended you earlier I don't think he would harm you. It's just his family and their association with You-Know-Who worries me."

Hermione said, putting her hand on my arm.

You looked at her and then to Harry, he looked worried for you.

"I am sorry, I wish I could save you from this."

~*~

The next few weeks were rather interesting to say the least. Word got out that you and Malfoy had been arranged to be marry, rather fast after your first potions class. Your Ravenclaw and his Slytherin classmates were not pleased to say the least. Every time you two walked the halls together, whispers were always swirling around with long gazes. Even in your own common room, the other Ravenclaws would stare and shake their heads. Some tried to be nice and seem to be the only ones that understood what 'arranged' meant. The Slytherins did not pity or be sympathetic towards you at all, especially when you were by yourself. Once Draco was be your side, they would shut up real fast and would look the other way.

Draco urged you to just ignore it all and that it was directed towards him, he told you.

"It comes with the territory."

You found yourself in the library in your favorite spot over by the lake to escape everyone and everything. Reading was your only comfort in this time, you got to be someone else in your stories and it helped you get through every day.

At least Cho was still being your best friend and able to make you laugh, along with Cedric. They acted as if you were never really with Cedric and just only with Draco. They never brought him, and you were grateful for it.

Seeing as Cho and Cedric had been glued to each other's side since you gave the ring back, they rarely ever left one another. They did hang out with you when they could in the courtyard and at meals. You happily had them both in Herbology, but obviously they partnered that class, so you were stuck Luna Lovegood. You did not mind that though, Luna was a good friend and you adored how carefree she was.

Things were okay to say the least, as you and Draco did start becoming close. He slowly let you in, telling you small things about his life and family. You enjoyed this, even though you felt more like an annoying girlfriend then fiancée. As the weeks passed, you noticed that he did not seem like he was sleeping, as every day the circles grew darker around his eyes.

You never really saw him eat much at meals, but occasionally he carried a green apple. Something must be going on that he has not shared with you just yet. You wished he would let you in, but you were scared to push him away. He still scared you at times, especially when he told Pansy off. That anger he released and the look he gave her scared the shit out of you.

~*~*~

The letter you waited to receive had finally showed up by owl mail. You were sitting at the Gryffindor table with Hermione, studying at lunch for your potions test. When the owls arrived to deliver mail, Hermione got some new muggles book that her mother sent her while you received a letter from your parents.

My dear sweet Natiley,

I write to you out of sadness as the news broke to me at the ministry the other day. I was told that your marital status would be changing, to be wed to Draco Lucius Malfoy. Your mother and I feel sorry for you, as we can only imagine what you are going through. I can not fathom why the Malfoys would want my only daughter to marry their son, but I cannot protest them. I tried sweetheart, they threaten my job and told me to be grateful a powerful family as them would want you.

This is one of those moments where a father cannot even protect his own child from the cruel world, we live in. My hands are tied, sweetheart. You know I would get you out of this if I could. I thought placing you with Cedric would save you from anything like this. I was so wrong; it pains my heart so much. I wish to be there when you wed, but your mother and I can watch our daughter become a Malfoy.

Due to the Malfoy's reputation, we must step back my sweet. The times grow so dark by the day as things are not letting up but getting worse.

Please know how we much we genuinely love you.

This will be our last letter to you, do not come back to us when the Holiday break arrives. You have a new family that we cannot associate with, I beg for your safety and hoping to see you again one day.

Good luck & take care of yourself

Mikal & Tamriel Fleet

You held on to the letter shaking, tears fell down your face and landed on the letter. Hermione noticed this and went to put her hand on your shoulder.

"Natiley?! What is it?!"

She said in a worried voice.

You dropped the letter on the table and took off. You ran out of the Great Hall and out into the courtyard, where the rain was pouring down. You made it halfway, collapsing to your knees and just broke down. You let out a painful scream and threw your head forward, into your hands.

The pouring rain ran over you as you sobbed loudly for a good while. You knew this letter was coming with bad news. You just had no idea how bad it would hurt, knowing your parents truly did not want you anymore. They did disown you; they did not want to see you. Once that name is officially yours, everything would change for the worse

"Aww, did Malfoy disappoint you? He is not the prefect prince charming you hoped for huh."

An annoying voice chimed in with a laugh. Looking up, you saw it was Pansy Parkinson; she was standing over you with an umbrella over her head and two other Slytherin girls giggled as they all looked down at you.

"Leave me alone Pansy."

You let out as you finally stood up from the soaked grass, your eyes felt so swollen from the tears mixing with the rain. All three of them continued to giggle at you.

"You are so worthless; I have no idea how Draco puts up with your ass. I bet your parents are so proud of you, you had boy toy Cedric Diggory and decided he was not enough for you. So, you just had to have the bad-."

You lost it and punched her right in her nose, causing her to fall on her butt. The two girls sprung back, her umbrella went flying and you jumped on top of her.

You grabbed a hold of her tie, pulling her up to you and just started punching her face as hard as you could. Her hands tried to reach up for you, but she failed with only managing to scratch you with her nails on your cheek a few times. It was straight adrenaline after the first two punches as you continued between your curses and her screams, until you felt arms on you, that dragged you off her.

You were being dragged away, kicking and yelling out every curse you could at her. You looked up to see Harry and Ron holding you back a struggle.

"Natiley! Calm down! Stop!"

Harry pleaded with you as he leaned down, holding on to your waist with Ron. They got you to your feet, as your breathed heavily seeing her holding her nose as the rain was washing away the blood. You were shaking as your hands felt so numb standing their drenched.

"What the fuck did you do?!"

That is when you noticed a lot of students had shown up and were in the corridor around the courtyard staring at the scene that had just unfolded.

The voice was Draco's, he stood at the entrance way staring at you. Harry and Ron let go of you, walking off as Draco gave them the worst glare for even touching you.

"Natiley, let's go."

He lowered his voice as his grey eyes stared you down, that's all he had to say. You did nothing but listened to his command as the rain seemed to get heavier and followed him.

Walking by you heard Pansy's whines as the two Slytherin girl's wen to help her. The rest of the students stood in silence as they watched you walk off.

Shivering and soaking wet you followed Draco through the corridors of the school. Until you came to a familiar area, passing the bird cages you knew well. Looking away from them, you saw him standing in front of a wall with his eyes closed.

It was the Room of Requirement.

He entered as you followed in tow, you both passed all the random lost objects till you came to another door. You both went in; it was lit up with a big comforting fireplace. To the left was big couch with blankets and pillows all over it. to the right was a coffee table was teacup set and pumpkin pasties.

The heat from the fire warmed your soaked robes. Draco turned around to meet your eyes, he handed you a letter, noticing it was the one your farther wrote. It was clear that Draco had read it.

"I don't ever say this to anyone, I honestly could not tell you the last time I ever spoke the words."

You could see him struggle as he lips quivered and he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry."

You dropped the letter at his words, in all the time you have known Draco Malfoy, you never ever thought that you would hear him apologize. This is when you knew you truly felt different about him. He apologized to you, a girl that had no meaning in his life almost a few months ago.

"It's okay Draco. There is nothing we can do about it now."

He stepped closer to you, unbuttoning your soaked robes. He slid them off your arms, walking over and hanging it by the fireplace. Then he grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around you. He placed a hand on your back, pushing you to the couch. Sitting down you took off your shoes and socks, pulling your feet in the blanket. You leaned back, staring at him as leaned forward staring at the fire.

"You defiantly have some spirit in you, beating Pansy up was a hell of show. She deserved it; I know she has been rude to you since this all started."

You laughed, pulling the blanket closer around you.

"She deserved every punch I gave her."

You both sat in silence for a moment.

"I need to tell you everything, especially if you are going to be my...wife."

You felt a little scared at his words seeing as he would only look at the fireplace. Almost like he refused to look at you, he got up from the couch and walked over to it. He walked to the fire, putting his hands in his pockets, and stared at it.

"I am sure you are aware of my father in Azkaban right now. Along with my aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange for being Death Eaters and involvement for a mix up at the ministry at the beginning of summer."

He did not move, as he closed his eyes.

"My, well now our family works with the Dark Lord. I know you are aware he is back, due to Potter and Cedric. The Dark Lord gave me a mission before coming back to Hogwarts. It is to fix the Vanishing Cabinet here, in the Room of Requirement due to its sister in Borgin and Burkes and..."

He ran his hand over his face and then slammed his fist into the side of the fireplace. You jumped watching him lash out.

"I must kill Professor Dumbledore, if I don't, he will kill me...and my entire family, which now includes you by the end of the year."

He looked back to you after a moment, he looked almost sick at the words he spoke.

"I...I..."

You did not even know what to say, there was no way to comfort him or even give advice to this. He looked devastated and you had become scared.

The silence was calming, as you walked over to him with the blanket around you. He eyed you carefully watching you approach him, as you did the only thing you could think of. Words were not important right now. He finally let you in, you were apart of this now and you could not fight it anymore.

You pulled him into a hug, laying your head under his chin. He did not accept at first, but it was like you could feel him cave into it. He wrapped his arm around you and rested his chin on your head. You knew he needed this hug as bad as you did.

~*~*~*~

You both stayed in the Room of Requirement the rest of the day as it was Saturday and you both had nothing else to do. With the grim news he told you, it had scared you to death. You had no idea how to even handle it or even accept it. On the other hand, you were simply happy he opened and made you aware what was really going on.

With basically losing your parents to your arranged marriage to him, he and his family were all you had now. That offered no comfort at all.

You looked over as he laid shirtless next to you on the couch asleep. You could not imagine him to be a killer, you guys had to find another way out of this. Ideas circled your head till he shifted in his sleep and opened his eyes slowly. He met your gaze with sleepy eyes.

"Hi. "

He said in groggy whisper and letting out a yawn.

"Hi sleepy."

You said shifting in the blankets. He got up off the couch, went to his jacket that laid on the table and pulled out a black velvet box.

"My mother sent me suitable ring finally. I know it is a few weeks late, but patience is a virtue."

He opened the box, sitting next you and held it out. It was a silver ring with multiple small green stones adorning it. In the middle was bigger green one, the silver line work of the ring almost made it look like two snakes curling each side. It was an incredibly beautiful ring and was defiantly fit for a Malfoy.

"Oh wow, its beautiful."

He smiled, taking the ring out of the box, and sliding it on your finger.

"Natiley Malfoy, I like the sound of that."


	10. Stars

Natiley P.O.V

Draco made you fully aware that you cannot back out, regardless how dark things were going to get. That whatever you were told to do by his family and the dark lord, you had to bite your tongue hard and just do it. He constantly told you that if you refused anything, the consequences would be severe or much worse.

He made sure you knew that as soon as you were wed, you were in this for life and needed to start acting like a Malfoy. That no one was saving you from this and you were now with him no matter what.

With that, your heart had been heavily conflicted, by everything of late he seemed to be the only reason to have any kind of motivation. Deep down you could tell that you have been drifting to the dark and straying from the good side. Your parents were right, you were not 'good'. Inside, you could not take the battle of wanting to be that better person and it had been showing in your actions. It was almost fate that you are were going to become a Malfoy. Almost like something or someone was pushing you to do and want to do such heinous crimes.

Something else was toying with your heart and mind though, Draco.

Was it just lust or maybe something more? Recently, when you looked at him you got that sensation in your stomach. It was butterflies, he made you feel this way especially at any touch from him. You enjoyed the feeling, until a dark cloud would creep up and ruin it for you. That dark cloud was what you would have to do with him, kill your headmaster and be his wife.

You knew you did not have it in you to take a life, the thought never came into your head before. The headmaster that everyone loved, especially the golden trio. Could you both take that life away from them?

Harry, Ron, and Hermione flashed into your head with a scenario of them watching you and Draco murder Dumbledore. The horror across their faces made you almost sick. What were you going to do? You had to keep this from them, Cho and Cedric at all costs. What if your best friends and friends found that you did end up killing him? Could you live with the guilt of killing the greatest wizard of all time?

~*~

Draco and you decided to spend the weekend in the Room of Requirement, just so you could be away from everyone. To learn to trust one another, understand what was going to happen soon and to literally just be together sense you were to be husband and wife. When it came down to it, you were in this together and there was no stopping what would be unfolding in the coming months.

"Are you scared?"

You said in a soft whisper, you could feel his chest tense up against your shoulder when you said the first word.

Neither of you had spoken for a while, as the fire crackling was the only sound you both heard for what seemed like an hour or so, since the ring was placed upon your ring.

Laying on your back on the couch, you had your hand slightly up in the air moving it slowly, so the diamonds glittered from the light of the fire and the candles that stayed lit on the coffee table.

Draco was lying next to you; his hand slowly worked its way up your arm. Feeling his cold Slytherin ring glide across your skin, made you let out a low gasp as his hand finally reached your ring. His fingers entwined with yours, bringing it back to your chest as he leaned into you.

"I want to say no, but I don't want to lie to you."

He let out a sigh, letting go your hand. He brought his hand up to your face, pulling you over to look at him. Your gazes met, his eyes were so tired and searching yours for some sort of comfort. You wanted to speak but no words could find their out, as you saw the corner of his lips draw up into a half smile.

"Emeralds."

Your brows furrowed as you were confused at his word. He leaned down as he pulled your face up to his lips, he pulled back from you for a moment almost hesitant to kiss you. He let his forehead rest on yours, closing his eyes as he sighed, his breath smelled of fresh mint.

"Promise me, that you will always be there when I need you."

He paused, inhaling slowly to speak again.

"No matter the situation, Natiley."

"I promise."

Your hands reached up for his neck, pulling him down to you. You become locked in a deep kiss; it was extremely passionate as both your lips moved in prefect sync with another. He bit and sucked at your bottom lip with one last soft bite, pulling at it with his teeth and eventually letting go.

Looking at each other, he is brushed his thumb over your bottom lip slightly pulling it down. You looked at him confused as his smile went to the side and he cocked his head to the side.

"Since we are sober this time..."

You cut him off as you let out a laugh.

"Shut up Malfoy."

You pushed him off you and pushed him backwards, to the other side of the couch. He landed on his back with a grin, as you crawled on top of him.

"I told you not to call me that."

He rolled his eyes, as you sat on top of his waist.

"What are you going to do? Looks like it's my turn to take control."

Before he could get a word out, you put your hand to his throat and squeezed it lightly. Both his hands reached for your wrist as he looked at you curiously. Then he quickly reached up for your neck, pulling you down to meet his gaze, as you now both held each other's throats, but he was squeezing yours tighter.

"Show me what you got."

He let go, as you pulled him up to you and let your lips crash with another. You broke away to take off your shirt, then reaching down and unbuttoning his dress shirt. Revealing his chest, you bent down and started kissing into neck and eventually down to his chest, as you kept your eyes locked on his the further you went down reaching his belt.

He raised an eyebrow at you, as your fingers traced the belt, you undid it and pulled his pants off, leaving his black briefs on.

You got up from the couch in just your bra and underwear, walking to the other side of the couch running your hand over the edge of it.

"What are you doing?"

He got to edge of the couch, watching you with a confused look.

"Just being a tease. Show me that you really want it, instead of letting me give in to you like always."

You stopped at the far end of the couch, watching him as you twirled a piece of your hair in your fingers. He got up, walking over to you and rubbed his lip with his thumb.

You turned around and leaned against the arm rest of the couch.

"I think it's more, that you like when I take control of you. Even though, you claim, you are not my...property."

You shot him a dirty look at the word 'property', trying to walk off but he grabbed you by your arms, turning you around and forcing you over the arm rest.

"Draco! Seri-."

But you were cut off when your face was shoved into the pillow. He then grabbed your hair, twisting it in his hand and turning your head to the side so you could breathe.

"Don't ever call me Malfoy again."

He said in a serious tone, feeling your underwear slide down your legs and before you knew it he leaned right into you, making you let out a moan and gripping the pillow your head rested on.

~*~*~

Draco P.O.V

We laid on the ground by the fireplace, wrapped in the blankets and pillows, as the warmth washed our over tired bodies. She laid next to me, on top of her chest sleeping soundly. I had myself propped up on my arm, seeing his bare back uncovered, revealing her tattooed stars that went from her neck down to the middle of her back.

I placed my finger at the first one, slowly moving it down tracing each one. The goosebumps formed at my touch; I caught her sleepy eyes with my mine.

"Why stars?"

I whispered, still tracing them, as she stayed still with her smile.

"I always wanted a tattoo, something different but wanted to piss off my Hufflepuff parents. So, I got my stars, they remind me of my house Ravenclaw but more so I also find myself looking up to the stars wanting more out of life."

She trailed off, in her thoughts.

"I like your stars, they remind me of my name."

"Your named after the constellation?"

I stared into her eyes, as a smile spread across my face.

"Yes, my mother picked it out. She said she had trouble finding a name and hated the one my father picked out. They composed I would take his name for my middle, one day she was reading and found a book on constellations, she saw Draco and said she fell  
I'm love with the way it sounded."

Natiley smiled at me as her sleepy eyes closed once more.

"I love the way it sounds too, the way it leaves my mouth makes me yearn to say it more."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at her as she started to doze off. I said as I leaned back on laid on my back, pulling the blankets over both of us and closing my eyes till darkness fell over me.

I was suddenly home, but my mother was crying hysterically on the stairs. I tried to speak but no words would come out of my mouth. My legs carried me past her, as I opened the double doors to our grand ballroom, that had been converted to host the Dark Lords meetings

I saw the death eaters gathered; their masks covered their faces as they looked down the long oak table. They ignored my presence looking towards the dark lord who was at the other end of the table, his wand pointed towards someone. My legs moved a few feet towards what he had been pointing at, it was Natiley. She stared at me terrified, looking severly beat up and she was crying. Her parents were hysterical, beside her but bound at their hands with rope.

"Curcio"

Natiley let out the sharpest scream I had ever heard causing my eyes to open quickly, making me sit up instantly gasping for air.

Natiley sat up at my movemnts, trying to grab my arm but I jerked away at her touch almost jumping back.

"Draco, it's okay! It's okay! Im right here."

I sat there shaking in a cold sweat, trying to catch my breath and trying to understand, that it was just a dream.

~*~*~*~

Natiley P.O.V

A week had passed since your long weekend in the Room of Requirement with Draco. You both seemed to be on the same level of understanding everything and now each other.

He showed some, but not as much affection in public when you were together. It upset you at first, but you got over it quickly. It was clear, behind closed doors he was able to be himself with you. He had to keep his bad boy appearance in front of everyone else.

You could thank his father for this, he was mentally not able to show weakness to others even though at certain times you could see he wanted to just lose it.

Through the week, the events that happened last Friday afternoon swirled in the air and as well as your disappearance for the weekend. Cho questioned you, where you had been, and you told her somewhat of the truth. That Draco and you were spending time together, just did not tell her where. She reacted poorly to the news, constantly telling you 'to be careful'. You brushed her words off, they literally meant nothing to you anymore.

Seeing Pansy on and off brought a little joy to you though. She had a broken nose, busted lip, and black eye thanks to you. She did not show up to classes till Wednesday, she did not speak to you or even look your way. The joy faded when you realized that you were capable of literally harming someone so badly with your bare hands, without magic. You had never been in a fight before and you literally tried to kill her out of simple anger. You refused to look at her the rest of the week with these thoughts.

Once Friday hit, it had been a normal day as the rest. The occasionally stares from people when you and Draco were together , they barley phased you anymore. You studied with Hermione at lunch and walked with her and Cho to your Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Snape. Cho had a free period and would see Cedric before he went into the classroom. You and Hermione would tease them as they swooned over each other outside of the door.

Hermione and you would said your good byes and went to take your seats, where you found a letter on the table you shared with Cedric. It was addressed to you with Natiley written on it beautifully, Cedric swiped it teasingly hanging it over your head.

"Oh, a letter how fancy!"

He said, throwing his book bag on the table and handing it over to you after your failed attempts of trying to fight him for it. You quickly opened it and was rather intrigued at what you read.

Dear Ms. Fleet,

It has come to my attention of the sudden change to your arranged marriage from Cedric Diggory to Draco Malfoy. I wish to see you and Draco in my classroom at 9pm sharp, tonight.

Professor Severus Snape

You quickly folded the letter and shoved it in your pocket. Why would Snape want to see you both so late? Very random, but it must be important.

"What is it, Nat?"

Cedric broke your train of thought. You thought of a quick white lie, offering a smile.

"It's uh Slughorn, reminding me to get my grade up higher so I can go his Christmas party. Are you going?"

Even though your grade was prefect, you had a knack for potions expect for the first one that Harry managed to ace somehow. You had been jotting down notes from his book when he was not pay attention. Cedric pulled out his book and parchment paper out of his bag, searching for his quill.

"Yes, I am taking Cho as my plus one. I assume you are taking Draco or vice versa?"

He said reluctantly, until he pulled his quill out which had been broken in half. You let out a small laugh as he looked so mad at his quill that laid in two on the table.

"Oh Ced, hang on. I told you to put your quill in the center of your books to keep them from snapping!"

You pulled your wand out, pointing at the quill softly spoke, "Reparo". The quill snapped together, making Cedric jump.

"I'm not sure he honestly wants to go, but are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow or the Halloween party next weekend?"

He gave you his dreamy smile, that always made the girls swoon over him.

"I am going to both with Cho! Maybe we can meet up tomorrow, um preferably without...Draco?"

He said clearing his throat as he smile faded at the name. This kind of annoyed you, even though you knew that none of your friends wanted anything to do with Draco's presence.

You sighed, opening your book, and looking away from him as everyone settled down in class.

"I think we can figure something out."

Right at that moment, Snape barged in with the flick of his wand making every shutter around the windows slam at the same time. Everyone instantly shut their mouths and froze in place.

"Today." He paused, browsing the now darkly lit classroom. "Who can tell me..."

He drew out his words, eventually focusing on you.

"The incantation for the Cruciatus Curse?"

No one spoke, almost shocked he would bring up such a dark curse. Breaking Snapes gaze, you saw Neville Longbottom flinch at the mention of it. You gulped and raised you hand slowly.

Snape nodded.

"Fleet?"

"The incantation for the Cruciatus curse is Curcio, sir."

"And who uses these curses besides You-Know-Who, Ms. Fleet?"

He gaze stayed on you, almost without blinking.

You took a deep breath before you spoke.

"Death Eaters, sir."


	11. All Hallows Eve

Draco P.O.V

I waited at the bottom of the spiral staircase that lead to the Ravenclaw tower. It was almost 8:30pm, the last thing I wanted to do was be late. Snape would have both our heads if we were even a second late; I am surprised he wanted to even see us so late in the night. We should be working on mending the vanishing cabinet and researching ways to do so. I have my suspicions on why he wanted to see us, but I hope I was wrong.

A few minutes passed as I stayed lost in thought, till I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Natiley appeared in front of me with a bright smile as I took in her scent, I gave her a small smile back.

"Ready?"

She said, as I nodded, and we started walking together with only our footsteps echoing. We finally reached the classroom without a word, I grabbed the old door and pulled it open as she walked in first.

"Lock the door and set up Quietus around it, Draco. I do not want anyone to hear us."

I did as he asked, while he motioned for Natiley to take a sit at a table directly in front of him. He waited, once I was done, I sat next to her waiting to see what was going on.

Professor Snape stood in front of us for a long moment, he stared between us as we both looked at him rather nervous.

"Tell me, how is the Vanishing Cabinet coming along? Have you even made progress or have you both been too busy...with each other and picking fights?"

He said very coldly. Natiley looked at me, almost shocked he knew about the cabinet. I gave her a look, shaking my head.

"We been trying, but mending it has proven rather difficult with the severity of the damage, sir."

I spoke as I readjusted my tie. Snape raised an eyebrow, putting his hands behind his back and walking off to his desk.

"Ms. Fleet, I am sure you are fully aware of what is going on. Meaning, you know who we are working with. He is not happy how long it is taking to fix the cabinet, but it was expected."

We both kept our mouths shut as he continued to talk to the dull stuffy air.

"Anyways, I want you both to know that time is of the essence meaning you need to hurry it up. Draco, your mother has sent you something that may help with our main issue though. I want you both to figure out how to use it and get it too him. Do you not touch it though, it is very dark cursed magic."

Snape said, as he picked up what looked like a square box wrapped in parchment paper off his desk. He then brought it to us and laid the object between us carefully on the desk. We both stared at it and then looked up to him. Snape nodded to us both then took a few steps towards Natiley.

"I know you are friends with Potter, Granger and Weasley. You need to tread lightly around them. You are now with us and if you do anything to compromise what we are working for; I could not even imagine the severity of your faults."

Natiley nodded at him.

"Yes sir."

His eyes darted between us.

"We are not quiet done yet, I have been asked to teach you defensive spells as well as make sure you are both 'broken in' with the three Unforgiveable Curses."

His voice trailed off, as he spun around with his cloak whipping against our feet.

"What do you mean broken in? Teaching us those curses is-."

Natiley was cut off by Snape. He did not even turn back around to face us.

"We are done, I will send another letter when it is safe to meet again to start our lessons. Leave."

I grabbed the cursed object and Natileys arm, dragging her out of the classroom as quick as I could. Leading us to a dark area of a corridor, till we reached the library and we both snuck in quietly without a word. We manage to find Natileys secret spot as we both sat down on the ground, leaning against a bookcase as I set the cursed object between us.

"I am not ready for what Snape has in store for us. I do not like his choice of words and what may come."

She whispered to me as she reached for my hand on the ground, she gripped it tightly. I looked down at it in the dim candlelight, after a moment I squeezed her hand.

"At least, we will be together."

~*~

Natiley P.O.V

The October air was turning crisp and cool in the mornings, with the occasional fog rolling over the castle grounds as the sun would rise later every day. The leaves began to die off the surrounding trees and liter the courtyard, as you could hear them crunch under someone's approaching feet.

It was barely 7am, as the sun was trying to defeat the clouds that wanted to hide it. The sky was still dark, with a tinge of lighter purples and oranges taking over the horizon.

You sat in the entrance down to Hagrid's hut, hoping no one would see you or bug you this early. Expect till Hagrid awoke, he would offer you lavender berry tea, which he would buy from Cedrics mom, in the mornings and let you walk with Fang along the lake till breakfast started up in the Great Hall. Sometimes Hermione would join you if she were not helping Ron and Harry with something important.

"Well, well, what are you doing up so early?"

The voice sent a sharp pain to your heart, making your stomach drop. Closing your Nonverbal Spells for Beginners book with a rather loud slam, it had echoed through the corridor. You looked up and there he was, your wonderful ex Javex Sark.

"What in the hell, do you want?"

You stood up to meet his eyes, as you put your book away in your bag. He adjusted his Ravenclaw scarf, eyeing you carefully letting out a soft laugh at your words.

"Just passing through Princess, calm down. It has been how long since I broke up with you and you are still not over it? Aren't you are forced to marry Malfoy?"

He spat, as he edged closer to you. You huffed slightly at his words as a light cool breeze passed through the glassless windows.

"You literally disgust me. Tell me, how is your fuck buddy healing?"

You smirked at him, noticing you struck a nerve as his brow quivered.

"Don't even start, that was total bullshit what you did to Pansy. I do not give a damn if you hate her, you literally almost beat the life out of her. I guess Malfoy has really screwed up your morals, huh?"

Javex said with a disgusted look on his face, you said nothing shaking your head and rolling your eyes. You did not want to fight with him, he was not worth your time and energy. That is when you heard Fang bark from the distance, as if he were calling out to you.

"I don't have time for your shit Javex, why don't you fuck off. I warned that bitch to leave me alone and look what happened."

You went to turn around, but he wrapped his left arm around your arms, pulling you into a hug backwards. You fought to get away from him trying to pull your arms up, but they were pinned, he pulled your back into his chest. His height and long arms had overpowered you as he managed to hold on to you tightly with his left arm and using his right to reach down towards your thigh and squeezing it roughly. You let out a small cry as how hard he squeezed it.

"Malfoy will never get to claim what I did; I took your virginity, and he can't ever have that. Tell me you don't miss it when I use to call you my little slut in bed."

His tone and words made you sick to your stomach as tears began to well up in your eyes as you tried to get away from him with no success. He then reached closer between your thighs almost reaching too close. Fear was taking over you as you continued to fight to get away from his grip, but his arm was squeezing you so tightly it hurt. You could feel that there would be bruises around your arms, forming later.

"Please stop, this isn't funny Javex."

Your cried out as tears started to fall onto his arm, as he was literally inches away. He leaned into your ear trying to bite at it, he whispered.

"What? Malfoy's bitch does not like having fun. Or does he force-."

"Stupefy!"

You instantly dropped to your hands and knees onto the cold ground, you saw Javex went flying into the glassless window to the right and disappearing over it. You looked over to the opening to see Fang running up the steps and over to you.

"Natiley are you okay?!"

You looked behind you to see Draco was running towards your right side, as he pushed Fang out of the way, he grabbed your shoulders bringing you up to him. You could not say anything but started sobbing into his chest. He pulled you close as you gripped his waist; he rested his chin on your head for a moment as Fang whined at you two.

"He tried to...touch me."

You said in between your sobs.

"He was saying horrible things, I couldn't get away from him. I don't want to think of what would have happened if...if..."

"Trust me, he is not going to touch you ever again. I will make sure of it."

You held on to him tightly, as Fang nudged up at your hands. You let go of Draco, sniffling and whipping your tears as he placed his hand on you wet cold cheek wiping away your last tear.

"Don't speak what has happened today, okay? Blaise and I will take care of Sark, he will not ever lay a finger on you again. He will pay for he has done to you."

Draco said coldly.

"Draco, are you going to hurt him?"

Your cries subsided, as you looked down to Fang rubbing his soft velvety ears.

"That's not your concern, take Fang on your morning walk to calm down and I'll see you in Potions in a bit."

He kissed the top of your head and walked out of the corridor, down the steps. You quickly walked over to look out the window but him and Javex were both gone.

~*~*~

Draco P.O.V

I watched as Blaise kicked Javex in the gut as hard as he could, watching Javex slid across the dirt in the forest. He started to cough out blood and then tried to get on his knees, but failed as he grunted in agony.

"You think its okay to force yourself on girls, do you?"

Blaise went over and grabbed Javex by his hair, forcing him to his knees. He let out a loud grunt, he had blood running out of his broken nose and was covered in dirt.

"Blaise, wait."

I saw him gettting ready to punch him again, he stopped at my words. I jumped down from the tree, I had sat in to watch the show.

"Give me your tie."

Blaise yanked it off, handing it over as I wrapped it around my right knuckles. I bent down to meet Javex's angry gaze, he jolted towards me, but Blaise held his hair tighter.

"I just want you to know, it is not nice to try and touch things that don't belong to you. Especially, Natiley Fleet. She is mine, not yours buddy. You fucked that up when you wanted to fuck Pug face."

I clenched my fist around the Slytherin tie and punched right across his cheek. Blood splattered on Blaise's pants; I could almost feel something break against my knuckles. Blaise shook Javex's head by his hair and forced him to look at me again, this time his eyebrow was bleeding into eye.

"Don't ever, look at her again or even think about her. You are a worthless pathetic excuse for man."

I stood up this time and punched him two more times, looking up to Blaise.

"Let him go."

Blaise let go of his hair and walked over to the side of me. Javex laid on the ground, gasping for air covered in dirt and blood. His Ravenclaw robes were ripped in random spots. I looked down at his scarf that laid at my feet, I grabbed it and looked to Blaise.

I walked to Javex, he saw me and flinched. I pressed my feet on his chest.

"Will you ever touch Natiley again?"

He coughed out blood and shook his head 'no' as I pressed my foot even harder on his chest. His hands grabbed my leg but were too weak to do anything.

"No! I won't...touch her! Just...kill me!"

Blaise and I laughed at his words.

"That is too fucking easy. Grab him."

Blaise grabbed his collar, dragging him to a tree. Blaise dropped him, as I walked over and kicked him as hard as you could in his face. A tooth went flying and he was knocked out, while I bent down and bound his hands with his Ravenclaw scarf. I started to walk off, as Blaise went over to get one last kick in.

"Happy Halloween."

Blaise said and followed me out of the Forbidden Forest.

~*~*~*~

Natiley P.O.V

You waited for Draco, but he and Blaise did not show up to potions class that morning. This sent some worry into you, wondering what could have happened with Javex. You tried to ignore it, as Cho and Hermione kept your mind at bay on what they were going to wear and who they were going with tonight. You three sat at the Gryffindor table at lunch, while watching some of the teachers hang up decorations with magic for tonight.

"Ron is going with that horrible Lavender Brown tonight."

Hermione mumbled under breath.

You smiled at her; you could see the jealousy all over her face.

"So who are you going with then, Harry?"

Hermione nodded, picking at some chocolate from a bowl on the table.

"There is nothing wrong with that, just ignore Ron. I'm sure she had to slip him a love potion."

You said as you chuckled with Cho. Hermione rolled her eyes, looking up as an owl squealed loudly dropping a black box with a green laced bow over your heads. You caught it just in time, saving your pumpkin juices from being knocked over.

"A gift on Halloween? Who is it from? Draco?"

Cho said, eyeing the expensive looking box. You held it intrigued, as it had a little weight to it. Attached was a small note, it was a silver wax seal with the Malfoy crest. You broke the seal, pulling out a small delicate note.

Dear Natiley,

My dear Draco mentioned you did not have something to wear tonight. Let me help you out, as you will be family soon. I hope you like what I have picked for you, enjoy my dear.

With love,

~Narcissa Malfoy~

"It is from Draco's mother, she got me a gown for tonight."

Cho and Hermione looked shock but curious.

"Well open it!" They both yelled at you.

You shook your head.

"No, I want it to be a surprise for tonight!"

You held the box close, giggling as they both throw candy at you in protest.

"Aww come on!"

Cho and Hermione grabbed at the box, but you got up as you pulled candy corn out of your hair.

"You'll see tonight! Promise see you soon!"

You ran down the path to the doors, turning and coming to a walk clutching the box. The rest of your classes went smoothly, ending with Divination. Once it was over, you rushed to Ravenclaw tower until you came upon Draco and Blaise at the entrance to the stairs.

You went up to Draco, he looked like hell but smiled as you came close to him. Blaise crossed his arms; you noticed his knuckles were bruised and bloody. Both were covered in dirt and specks of blood.

"Draco?"

You spoke, almost scared looking at their appearance.

"Don't be scared, we took care of the problem. That pathetic excuse for a man, will never lay another finger on you again. Will he Blaise?"

Blaise shifted against the wall; his arms stayed crossed as a smirk slid across his face as he spoke.

"He will not harm you again, Natiley. Come on, lets freshen up for tonight Malfoy."

Draco nodded and saw the black box in your arms.

"Ahh, my mother got you the gown. I'll see you at the doors to the Great Hall? Don't worry, everything will be okay. Let us have a better Halloween tonight."

He touched your chin with his finger, titling your face up to him. You caught his knuckles were filthy with what appeared to be dried blood. You ignored it, like it wasn't there.

"Okay Draco, thank you both. See you around 8?"

They both nodded and walked off. You climbed the steps, holding the box so tightly, you could hear the edges flatten at the dark thoughts of what happened to your ex.

~*~*~*~*~

"Oh my stars, Natiley that dress...its dark but beautiful. I cannot even imagine how much that cost."

Cho said as you came out of the bathroom you shared with her in your dorm. You had your hair pinned up in a low bun, letting your curls hang loose with an all-black diamond barrette clipped on top of the bun. The dress was long sleeved, but the sleeves were almost a shear lace that curved at the wrists. It was low cut on the shoulders and dipped lower below your shoulder blades revealing your stars that dotted your back. The lace at the top was cut in jagged edges but laid perfectly around you. The dress almost shear, with a tinge of ivory, green and black. It was Gothically beautiful, as it hugged you perfectly.

You told Cho to run along to meet Cedric, she was so excited as she mentioned it was like the Yule Ball all over again. You smiled at her, as youwent to pull your black velvet heels on.

You made your way down the tower, almost tripping a few times as you hated wearing heels. The Grey Lady greeted you, you made a small bow to her and she told you how beautiful you looked. You loved the Ravenclaw house ghost, she was always such a sweet person to anyone of her house.

Once you made it down the moving staircases, you came around to the stairs that led down to the Great Hall. That is when you saw all your friends as you took a few steps, everyone you knew stared up at you in sudden awe. Ron looked up and his mouth dropped as he stopped in his place, while Lavender tried to pull at his arm in a fit. Cho was talking to Cedric, till he got sight of you. His mouth opened, as his eyes grew wide staring you down. Hermione hit Harrys shoulder, but he ignores her as he watched you with his cheeks turning a soft pink.

There he was, Draco Malfoy in his all black suit walked up the first few steps reaching out a hand. His gaze was glued to you, he looked you up and down biting his lip and then he smiled.

You ignored everyone else, as you blushed once you took his hand and he gripped it softly.

"You...look incredibly beautiful, Natiley."

You bowed your head and looked back up to him, blushing so hard with a big smile.

"Thank you."

He pulled you down the last few steps, as you looped your arm into his. Both of you followed behind everyone else, entering the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was dim but lit up by lightning, floating jack o lanterns and floating black candles in the fake sky. Fog was up to everyone's ankle's, as bats flew around and with a full moon trying to poke out of the fake clouds.

A band at the end of the hallway was dressed as skeletons and zombies, playing music. There was a dance floor where everyone was, they had been dancing to a waltz of some sort, where even the ghosts had joined in to dance with each other. The ghosts seemed to glow brighter than before which made you wonder if it was because it is All Hallows eve, or it was just so dim in the hall.

Draco and you stopped at the last of the tables with food and drinks. He looked over to you with a smile.

"Will you dance with me?"

You nodded with a bright smile as he led you out, placing his arm on your waist as a classical melancholy tune started up. He led you slowly through the dance floor, with the other students and ghosts. It made you feel so safe and comforting, with the slow tune you slowed to just swaying side to side as everyone else. He swayed you slowly, as you laid your head on his chest.

"Did you kill him, Draco?"

You said in a soft whisper, catching a glance at his knuckles that looked a little bruised. He sighed, resting his head on on yours.

"No I did not. I wanted too, but Blaise talked me out of it. It has been taken care; he will never harm you again."

He kissed your forehead softly. That is when you felt it inside of yourself, everything you could not explain had finally become clear. This man you once hated, was willing to now kill for you and protect you at all costs. You could not imagine your life without him anymore. He meant everything to you, and you had finally accepted it right at this moment. He would be your husband soon and you were unequivocally in love with him.

You smiled, looking up to him.

"Kiss me."

He looked at you almost confused, looking around at everyone else he seemed nervous.

"Damn it Draco, Kiss me."

He smirked as you both stop dancing, he grabbed your face and pulled you into a kiss. The kiss seemed to last forever, as you both stayed locked in it for a good while. He finally broke it as you both stared at one another, you bite your lip and wrapped your arms around him. He held on to you and continued to sway you back and forth on the dance floor, till you were the last ones there.


	12. Curses

Natiley POV

October would be the last time you would have a smile on your face, for a long time.

November changed Draco and you.

You both dove into deep depressions, but he fell harder than you.

Draco's eating habits were almost nonexistent, he hardly slept as the night terrors grew more violent to the point where you refused to let him sleep on his own. You both ended up making the Room of Requirement your sleeping quarters, since you were working together on fixing the Vanishing Cabinet late at night anyways.

Once we started to sleep next to each other, he would not have them as often, but when he did it was extremely hard to watch. He would wake up screaming out in gibberish, waving his arms and soaked in cold sweats. You would try to calm him down, but he would fight you off like you were the enemy, till you would make him open his eyes to see you. He would eventually calm down and hug you tightly as you rocked him side to side, till he dozed back off.

It was the most heart wrenching thing to watch and have to go through. It was breaking you and there was nothing you could do but just be there for him.

Sadly, Draco would not tell you what the night terrors were about. He said he would not remember anything when he would wake up. So, you just assumed he was having nightmares about killing the headmaster.

With everything he was battling, you could tell he was going to have great difficulty following through with this ill-fated task.

You were suffering mentally as well, but you could still eat at least a meal a day and did not look as bad as him. Even though most of your energy was focused on his wellbeing at this point.

Your studies were starting to be affected by your situation though. You would both be up so late at night with the cabinet and his occasional nightmares. So, it made it incredibly hard for you to focus and study for anything. He started to only show up for classes every other day but he urged you to go and keep up that everything was fine. Even though on the inside you were a mess, head to toe.

Watching him deteriorate these past few months, showed that he was being torn on what to do and that this kind of task was not for someone who was so young.

Along with your research of mending the cabinet, you finally figured out what Draco's mother gave us; it was a cursed necklace. You knew that you needed to find a way to get it too Dumbledore as soon as possible, for Draco's sake.

With all this going on, it was not helping that Professor Snape was literally mentally abusing the both of you. As well with him forcing you to physically abuse and torment each other at the same time.

He was forcing you to duel one another repeatedly for long periods, while constantly drilling us on Unforgivable Curses, defensive spells and shielding spells. He said he was tasked for grooming us, to make us prefect for the Dark Lord as his youngest Death Eaters.

Professor Snape said once your name was officially changed to 'Malfoy', the Dark Lords wedding gift to you and Draco was the Dark Mark.

This made you so sick to your stomach. You were not ready to fully commit to becoming a Death Eater, but you had no choice.

You had to be a part of this a hundred precent, you started to give up on protesting on what was being asked of you and especially what you wanted. What you wanted did not matter anymore, because your 'choice' on anything had basically been taken from you. What you wanted was a joke, it was what the Dark Lord wanted now.

You did this to myself.

You will suffer with the consequences of this life.

It has come down that you needed to be there for Draco, you were all he truly had right now.

You only had each other.

As you really did not have friends anymore, because you both forcefully decided to try and push them away. You both knew you could not be close to anyone anymore. Once this task is completed, people would find out and you did not want your friends to be anymore hurt then they would be.

Cho and Cedric stopped trying to hang out with you and the golden trio became so suspicious of your behavior. Hermione did not have study sessions with you anymore, you missed her and the girl time you had so much.

Cho would say a few words to you, you could tell she was hurting every time you went up to your dorm for clothes. She would stay silent and watch you, you would say 'Hi' or 'Bye' and she would nod at you. You told her that you missed her one day and she stared at you in shock. You could feel your heart breaking as she flashed a fake smile your way. You could tell she had viewed you so differently as of late and that is what you wanted, even though you were hurting on the inside.

Cedric would try to talk to you, but whenever Draco was by my side he would bail. He then would dodge you, and you started to miss him severely. He had been a part of your entire life and now, we barely said a few words a week. You tried to approach him once and forced a hug on him. He pushed you away, you could tell he did not want you that close to him as he looked at you with a disheveled look. This is what had to happen, your friends needed to be away and safe from what was to come.

It hurt you so much that you just wanted your life back. The old you had faded away slowly; it was time to embrace your new life.

~*~*~

You gave up on trying to write weekly letters to your parents, as they all got sent back.

You started to write to your aunt because she was kind enough to reply every once in awhile. She would ask if you were okay and how school was going. You did not tell her much but that everything was...good, you lied. She never asked about Draco or your marriage to him, that seemed almost nonexistent to her. You did not care, till she brought up that she had not heard from your parents in weeks.

It was nearing the end of November and she said that she had not heard anything from them. She said she would check on them and let you know what she found out.

It had been a week and no letter yet.

You found it rather suspicious as sometimes she did go against my mother's wishes. You just hope that means she did talk to your parents, meaning your mom flipped out and told her she is banned from writing you.

You finally accepted your new life and what is it was.

Your friends neglected you.

Your family disowned you.

It was just Draco and you.

You would both be Death Eaters soon.

~*~*~*~

"You will perform the three Unforgivable Curses on these creatures so you get a better understanding what may be asked of you. I do not care if you do not want too, the Dark Lord demanded it be done."

Professor Snap said, as you stared at the caged rats in front of the both of you. Your stomach was dropping to your feet at the thought of using any of these curses on live creatures.

Draco looked numb at the situation, he knew that neither of you did not have a choice and was willing to accept it. You grew a little envious of the way he hid his emotions, you wish you could just be numb to everything too.

"Natiley, I want you to perform the Imperius curse on the first rat. Do not worry, the rats were rocks before this. I transfigured them; they are not real."

He trailed off pointing to the first rat out of three that sat in one of the cages on the table. You walked up a little closer to it, pointed my wand and took a deep breath as you fought to utter the words.

"Imperio."

A cloud of multiple colors shot out of your wand and circled the rats' head. He sniffed it in, instantly sitting up and staring at you with wide beady black eyes.

"Good, now command it."

Professor Snape walked up to you, sighing and crossing his arms. You nodded with a defeated sigh, pointing your wand, and saying the first thought in your mind.

"Run in circles."

The rat practically jumped and began to quickly run in a circle at your command. You waited for a moment, keeping your arm up and staring up at Professor Snape. He watched the rat run in a circle and finally nodded to you.

"Stop."

The rat stopped, sat down, and looked up at you with those lingering beady eyes.

"Do you know why that curse is one of the three Unforgivable Curses?"

He said looking only at you, even though you have both gone over this so many times already, almost ignoring Draco's dopey gaze.

"Because you can make anything, or anyone literally do whatever you ask of it. It's dangerous because you could control someone to murder another under the curse."

You said as you lowered your head at the first few words. He nodded, completely emotionless and spoke again in his monotonous tone.

"Now preform the Cruciatus curse on the second rat."

You picked your head up instantly wanting to retaliate as you heard his awful demand. Before you could even say a word, he held his hand up.

"That is an order. You are in this rather you like it or not. You need to know what these curses do and look like. The Cruciatus curse is used by death eaters the most. Do it. Now."

You knew what was going to happen as your looked away from him, pointing your wand at the second rat and saying the curse without hesitation.

"Curcio."

The rat started to squeal uncontrollably, as it withered and squirmed in every direction. You tried to hold your tears back as you bit at your tongue, drawing blood. You were telling yourself it was fake but the sounds that left its mouth sounded so real. You looked away trying to pretend it was not happening, but Professor Snape grabbed your head and forced you to watch, you almost tried to resist him but it was useless. You wanted to cry, trying so hard to hold back the tears that were fighting their way through as you continued to chew on your tongue.

"Don't you dare cry. I am conditioning you to this, so you are not seen as weak. You need to understand what you will have to witness and endure! Wait till you must watch this done on a human being."

He spat at you, holding your head with a his a firm grip and making your head shake at each word and forcing you closer to the rat's cage so the squeals grew even louder. You could feel the sweat roll off your body, as you were trying so hard to just breath and not have a panic attack from the situation.

It went on for so long, you lost track of time feeling your knees buckle and wanting to give out. Till Professor Snape finally spoke over the rat's squeals making you feel some relief.

"End it."

He hissed at you, finally letting go of my head, where you could feel an indent in your hair from his tight grip. Realizing the curse he wanted you to use made your heart sink. You almost whispered the words you never thought you would ever say in my life.

"Avada Kedavar."

The room lit up green, feeling your wand almost throw you back until everything fell silent, all you could hear was your own sniffles. The little rodent laid dead in the cage and then slowly turned back into a smooth black pebble.

You collapsed to my knees, putting your face into my hands and just breathed, trying to calm yourself down. After a moment of collecting your thoughts, you finally looked up to see Draco was staring at his feet and ignoring your eyes.

They both left you in your spot as Snape forced Draco to go through the same exact thing. He did it so effortlessly and without any hesitation, it was so sad to watch that he was truly numb to what you were both going through.

After Draco killed the rat, it was time for the physical harm to begin.

"Get up. It's time for dueling, positions."

Judging by our faces, you could see that neither of us wanted to do this at all. You had both been so exhausted and beat up from doing this over the past few weeks, you were ready to simply give up. Your bodies screamed at you every day as the bruises got worse, the aches cried out and exhaustion was trying to take over.

You took your positions to a cleared side of the classroom and held your wands at the ready.

"Expelliarmus!"

Draco yelled out with his wand pointing at me, his eyes showed no sympathy.

I whipped my wand up.

"Protege!"

The defensive spell shot up with your whipping movement and blocked Draco's spell. It evaporated, as you saw him waving his wand in front of him again.

"Immobulus!"

Draco yelled out almost with an angry tone, as you tried to jump out the way.

"Finite Incantatum!"

You screamed out quickly as you both watched in awe as your spells collide with a crash, shocking you both.

You both raised your our wands again once more to each other, but Professor Snape got your attention with him coming toward you. Lowering your our wands, looking from him to each other, both panting and over it.

"I see your both getting much quicker, good. Now I want you to continue but no shielding spells. I can tell Ms. Fleet really favors them. I do not care if either of you bleed, no shielding spells. Go."

Draco looked to you with his mouth agape; he had sweat dripping from his brow. Neither of you protested, assuming your positions to duel again. This scared you to death, because if he hits you with certain spells, he could really hurt you and vice versa.

~*~*~*~*~

Draco and you sat in front of the fireplace as he wiped away the blood from your eyebrow with a wet cloth. Draco used Flipendo on you which caused you to fly backwards and hit your head, while we were forced to duel. Sadly, you were almost getting use to being in pain all the time.

"Thank you."

You spoke softly, as you watched him wring out another wet washcloth. He looked up to you with an emotionless look, giving you a slight nod as he continued. This was almost becoming how you communicated nowadays.

'" I wanted to let you know that I figured out a way to get the necklace to Dumbledore"

At the end of your sentence, he pushed a little too had into your gash as you let out a soft cry.  
He stopped and threw the washcloth in the basin, looking into the fire and whispering.

"How?"

"In a few days, there is a Hogsmeade trip. I figured we would go to get out of here for a bit and breathe. While out at like the Three Broomsticks or somewhere, we could curse an unsuspected person to take the necklace straight to Dumbledore."

"Okay, lets try this and see if it works."

You have not heard a full sentence from him in so long, it was music to your ears. You saw a small curve at the corner of his mouth, he then leaned over and kissed you softly. The softest kiss you have ever gotten from him and the first kiss you have received since Halloween.

You were hoping this meant, you gave him some hope and that you both could get through this mess without it getting so ugly.

Before you knew it, the days blurred together quickly and you both were walking arm and arm together through the snow to Hogsmeade. Draco and you were clinging to the word 'Hope' with desperation as you were almost begging for a miracle to work.


	13. Snow

(Draco POVs will be in next chapter! Sorry, I had to get some of this stuff in Natiley's POV. It just worked a lot better, thanks for making it this far!!❤️)

This will be in Natiley's P.O.V

The crunching of snow under your feet was so satisfying, as you both drew farther away from Hogwarts. The frosty air nipped at your nose, turning it a shade of bright red making you tuck your chin further into your Ravenclaw scarf while clutching on to Draco's arm tighter.

Hearing nothing but the crunch of under your feet and both your breathing was so relaxing to you. As you happened to notice that it was almost as if life was returning to Draco every step away from Hogwarts. It was making you happy to see him looking better, but the happiness brought a tinge of sadness, that a place that you knew as your second home had made it so hard for him to function as of late.

For once, his eyes did not seem so dark, as they started to turn that into a bright silver as you both crossed the cobblestone bridge. It made you feel better though, seeing the dark circles under his eyes fade a little bit into his ivory skin.

Feeling your gaze, he looked down at you, noticing you were staring up at him which caused him to make you both stop.

'What are you looking at?'

You blushed slightly, trying to pull your head further under your scarf but managed to blurt out some words.

'I... umm...sorry I just love looking at your eyes.'

This caused him to smirk slyly at you and roll his eyes. It was like he could never take a compliment or knew how to really give them back. He pulled his gloved hand out of his black jacket pocket, making you release his arm as he took your hand in his. He let you place your gloved fingers in between his and pulled them into his jacket pocket, pulling you closer to him with a small jerk.

Even with the darkness you both have been battling the past month, he still tried to show some sort of display of love to you. His depression had been eating him up, along with everything else you both have been going through so it was hard to be intimate with one another.

It seemed he always did these small little things for you though, that you figured was him trying to show some sort of affection towards you.

Occasionally, he would pull you close to him with his arm instead of holding hands around school. Then he would have his mother constantly send books to you that he would recommend, many you have never heard. That was one thing you both had a great appreciation for, books. It was an escape into other worlds for both of you and you both enjoyed having so much knowledge just in your hands.

Draco was much smarter than you realized at first, he just did not ever get the chance to show truly smart he was or be able to apply it in school properly.

The pressure of upholding the Malfoy name and keeping his bad boy appearance seemed to overshadow his book smarts. He did not need his father's money to buy his way through school, he had the smarts to excel in anything he put his mind too. It was kind of sad that no one knew how smart Darco Malfoy really was.

Draco's father constantly compared him to Harry Potter and how he needed to be better than him. It sounded more like Draco was constantly belittled by his father, which caused his mind to be cloudy with jealousy and having to constantly try to prove his worth every year against the golden trio.

The only true time it seemed Lucius Malfoy showed any support towards his son was in fifth year when he was head of the horrible The Inquisitorial Squad, that Professor Umbridge formed. The group tormented the other houses, bullied students, took away house points and helped made the students show respect to the Ministry of Magic.

He did not try to speak ill of his father, but you could tell he did have the highest respect for him. Draco respected his father to a degree, unlike his mother. You could tell he loved his mother very much, without saying it. It sounded like she was the only one to show any real form of love towards Draco and was able to help keep him on his feet. She seemed to support him and was always there when she could be. Just like when you remember seeing them in the Diagon alley, she was so beautiful and graceful. You could tell he cared for her very much, by how careful and protective he was with her.

Lost in your thoughts, you finally noticed you were both approaching Hogsmeade and coming upon a crowd of students. You both ignored everyone as you could feel the eyes catch you and the whispers swirl around in the icy air. You used to hate the attention you both brought, but you had finally grown accustomed to just dealing with it.

You squeezed Draco's hand in his pocket, as he brushed his thumb over your Ravenclaw gloves slowly trying to ease your anxiety.

The both of you finally arrived at the Three Broomsticks, pushing your way through the crowded entrance as everyone was piling in to get some warmth.

It was a relief as you could feel the warmth brush your cheeks. Draco led you to a far darker corner of the inn, away from most people. He asked what you wanted and rushed off, disappearing into the hustle and bustle of the tavern.

You took your gloves off, pulled your beanie off and slid off your jumper as you wrapped it around your waist. Once you brushed your browns curls out with your fingers, you placed your beanie back on your head to see Hermione in front of you. You almost jumped at the sight of her.

'Hi Natiley...I...' She trailed off, looking around the room almost like she was searching for words. You knew she was nervous as she stuttered, so you picked your hand up to point to the chair by you and slowly tried to fake a smile her way. She nodded in agreement, dragged the chair over and sat by you.

'I miss you so much...So does Ron and Harry. Are you okay? What happened to your head?! There is so much going on. Are you going to Slughorns Christmas party before break? Did you hear about his famous guest he invited?'

You were shocked at her words and questions, seeing tears form in her eyes so you opened your arms to her without replying. She leapt right into your arms, squeezing you tightly almost sounding like she was crying.

'I miss you all so much. More than you know. Just know, I am alright. The cut is from being clumsy going down the stairs of the Ravenclaw Tower. Umm yes, I planned to go. I was not aware a famous person was attending!'

You squeezed her back, hearing her sniffles and slowly let go. Her face was tear stained, as she wiped under her eyes trying to catch a breath.

'Brilliant! We should meet up for it. ' She paused, looking back to the boys who tried to hide their gazes in their Butterbeers. 'I hate to do this but please show me your arms, with the sleeves up.' She wiped a tear that was attempting to escape.

You felt a little offended at her last sentence. But you knew this is what would give them all some happiness that you were still just Natiley Fleet in their eyes.

So you pushed up your sleeves on your turtleneck, so they could all see that you have not become a Death Eater....yet.

She gave a big sigh and a look of relief, but you knew your arm would not be bare like this for long. Pushing your sleeves down you saw Draco head for the bathroom, but it was the women's bathroom. Odd.

'I'm still me. I am sorry for being distant, just my situation has got to me is all. Everything is fine though, I promise. '

Hermione reached up to grab your hand, scooting closer in her chair. 'We are very worried for you Natiley, we don't want you to be on the wrong side of this war. I wish we could protect you, somehow. We just cannot think of a way to get you out of this. Harry is extremely fixated on Draco being a Death Eater, I am not sure what to think anymore...' She trailed off.

You sighed, looking at her serious face. 'We will figure this out, okay? I can tell you, that neither of us are Death Eaters. Let us talk later?' Hermione nodded silently, squeezed your hand, and got up as she walked past Draco who was heading your way. Who you were surprised to see so soon.

Draco brought both of you some stew and Butter beer. It was nice as we sat in silence for a while just eating, then we started to talk about a recent book his mother sent me. It was almost just comforting to sit with each other, with no worries and just talked almost like we were a normal couple.

He dropped his spoon and pushed the bowl away from him as I noticed he had eaten every drop. I was shocked at this, but happy he had finally after a normal meal for once.

I flashed him a smile, sipping my Butterbeer and wiped away the foam from my mouth. He put his arm up on my chair and scooted me closer with annoying noise from the chair legs, seeing that no one took a notice too. Everyone in the inn seemed to be lost in their own loud conversations.

Draco leaned over to me, brushing my long curls over my shoulder, and whispered softly into my ear.

'I cursed Katie Bell, she has the object and went on her way. Now we wait. '

He leaned back in his chair, dragging his arm across my back, and softly tugging at my hair till the last strained escaped his fingertips.

I looked to him, almost dropping my mug, and sighed with a nod.

~*~

We seemed to have been there for hours after he told about the dark deed, when we both decided we better go before the sun goes down.

We proceeded on a walk through the snow, till Draco demanded we take a detour by the Shrinking Shack. We went by it, approaching the fence and stared at the odd building and he told about the history he discovered about it.

After a silence fell, a question popped into my head and I could not help but ask it.

'Why did you want me?'

His eyebrow raised and he brought his gloved hand to his mouth for a moment. He turned around, took a few steps away and looked back at me.

'I assume you mean, why I decided to marry you and get you out of the Diggory situation?'

I nodded to him, not breaking my gaze from him as he seemed so nervous at the question I asked. He finally walked back over to me and looked me in my eyes, as the snow started to lightly fall on us.

'Seeing you stand up to Umbridge in fifth year was the start of something that I cannot explain. Then in the library that summer morning just seemed to take it a step further as you stood up to me. ' He paused, looking at the forest then back to me.

'When I saw you at the Leaky Caldron, trying to stand up for yourself again against a Death Eater, I lost it. You were so freaking drunk, trying to punch that guy and it was clear you had it handled. ' He laughed, making me smile for once as he continued.

'The things you make me feel, Natiley...I hate it but grown to love it. I knew what waited for me in sixth year and was terrified to do them alone. It sounds horrible, but your so smart and strong that...you seemed to be the perfect person to help me through this. Romantically involved or not, I just needed someone and now I regret it so much. I wish I never got you involved, you could get...hurt and it would be my fault. If you want, I can call this entire marriage off so you can escape before it gets worse. '

He walked a few steps away, hands in his jacket pockets as the falling snow littered his back. I bite my cold lip and ran after him, trudging through the snow.

'Draco! ' He turned around and I leapt into his arms, he squeezed me tightly.

'I want to be with you. '

Draco laughed, pulling me back from him shaking his head and searching my eyes.

'After everything that has happened in the past few months, you are still willing to marry me? '

I reached up to his neck, pulling him to me for a kiss. We looked at each other for a second and dove into a deep kiss. It almost felt different this time as he grabbed my face, pulling it as close to his as it could possibly be.

We broke apart staying in each other's arms, feeling the heat we had created between each other.

' Awhile back, you asked me to promise you that I would be there for you when you needed me. I plan to keep that promise. '

~*~*~

Christmas decorations covered every inch of Hogwarts as December arrived with the snow covering the castle grounds.

Ever since the last time you spoke with Hermione, you found yourself constantly running into her or she would find you to simply talk. You knew this was not a good idea, you should still be pushing me her away, but you missed her so much.

Hermione and you had been sitting at the Ravenclaw table for a free study period. You both had your cat companions with you while you chatted about life.

'What are your plans for Christmas break? ' Hermione asked, sipping on her tea and petting Crookshanks.

Binx had been toying with a one of your black ribbons that you made float in the air with your wand for her, with a laugh. You broke concentration at Hermione's question causing the ribbon to drop on Binx's head.

'Oh um, well due to my parents writing me off and not being able to get ahold of my aunt, Draco invited me to stay with him at Malfoy Manor. '

Hermione nodded and gave you a sympathetic smile, till you noticed the Christmas cookie she had grabbed broke in her tight clutch. You caught on to where she was looking and saw that Lavender Brown and Ron were locked in a sloppy kiss. As you both stared with disgust, a male figure popped next Hermione.

Cormac McLaggen had sat down by Hermione and smiled at the both of us. You knew she detested him, but you always thought he was a cutie. You gave him a smile back as you pet Binx who laid next to you on the table.

'So, Hermione what are you doing tonight? ' He smoothly said, as she looked at him with disgust for a moment. She looked to Ron one more time and back at Cormac with a smile.

'I cannot hangout tonight, but would you want to go to Slughorns Christmas party with me? ' She said, quickly grabbing his hand.

My mouth dropped at her words as I stumbled to put my pumpkin juice back on the table.

'Well of course I would. Let's defiantly hangout before that, I got to go. See you later. ' He winked at her, getting up from the bench and walked off.

'Have you gone mental?!' I raised my voice a little bit in shock.

She took a deep breath and shook her head.

'I cannot believe I just did that. '

I started to giggle at her as I saw Cedric approach us. He looked at me, his face looked worried.

'Can we talk Nat? '

His tone made my laughter vanish.

You nodded at him, looking at Hermione with a questionable look.

'I'll see you later. Binx, be good or follow me. ' Binx stared at you and then curled up next to Crookshanks. So, you grabbed your book bag and walked off with Cedric.

You both walked in silence for a good while as he led you up to the Astronomy Tower. The view was incredible as you looked around, with the wind slowly blowing through with some snowflakes. Dropping your book, you looked over the edge and back over to Cedric.

'I miss you. ' Cedric said almost in a whisper, with a melancholy look on his face.

Your heart felt a small stab at it, making tears form at the edges of your eyes. He seemed to notice and came over to you, wrapping you up in his arms. His hugs were your favorite and you could tell this was something you both needed.

He held on to you, rocking you back and forth for a while as silent tears fell down your cheeks you spoke. 'I miss you too. '

Cedric pulled back from your hug, seeing your face he brushed your hair out of the way to see your tears.

'I hate it when you cry. '

You sniffled, with a smile and wiped away your tears. 'It's okay, happy tears. '

You tried to reassure him, as he took notice to the gash on your eyebrow. It was healing well, but apparently still very noticeable. He rubbed his finger over it and looked at you with worry.

'Did he do this to you? ' You shook your head no. 'No of course not, I fell. Anyways, what is going on? '

You could tell he did not believe your lie but shrugged it off.

'My parents have been sending me letters. They urged me to tell you, they have not spoken or seen your parents since school started. They were aware your family left for a week, but somethings wrong. They went to your house and it was a disaster, someone had ransacked your home, clear signs of a struggle and there was some blood on the floor. The Ministry has stayed silent on the matter, telling my father 'these things happen' and have shrugged off their disappearance. When was the last time you talked to them? '

His words shocked you as you started to pace. 'What, I...my parents sent me a letter back in the middle of September saying they did not want anything to do with me since I would be marrying Draco. '

His answer made him shake his head as you came to a stop.

'I bet they vanished due to your marriage to him. '

I gave him a pissed off look.

'Shut it, my mother kicked me out of the house and sent me away to the Weasleys before school. You know that and how much she hates me! How dare you turn this around and say it is because of Draco. I did this for YOU, Cedric! So, you could be happy! I sacrificed my life for your love to Cho, so what gives you the right to hate on him? Everything I have done since the week before school started was selfless so that my best friends could be fucking happy. I lost my parents, my friends, my right for what I want and my damn life! Apparently, that is not good enough for either of you! '

As you spoke, every word was causing the wind around the both of you to whip around fast making the snow on the ground form a prefect circle that swirled around the both of you. You could see the fear in Cedrics eyes as this happened.

You noticed what was happening, taking a deep breath, and closing your eyes. After a few minutes and feeling the wind die down, you opened your eyes to see Cedric was gone.

Looking around, you saw the now bare wood under your feet that formed a circle around you.

Dropping to your knees, you sat there in silence and shook your head. You wanted to cry, but the tears stayed put as you rubbed your temples. As all the questions flooded your mind forming a headache.

What happened to your parents? Are they okay? Why would someone be after them? Did the Malfoys or Ministry play any part in their disapprence? Would you see them again?

Would any of your questions be answered sooner the later?


	14. Thoughts

Draco P.O.V

The icy cool breeze blew softly across my cheeks as I stared at the Black Lake. It was starting to freeze over leaving silence in the air with no crushing waves on the shore. I looked on to see the low clouds setting over the mountains, as I took a deep breath breathing in the fresh air.

I am not ready for this. For any of this.

Deep down inside, I can feel how I did not want to be a part of this at all. No matter how hard I tried to force myself to act like this is the right and what my family wants, even though I am starting to see that it is...wrong.

Cursing Katie Bell and hearing that she almost died for touching the necklace, haunts me now. She did not deserve that; she was just supposed to deliver the package so she and we could be done with this.

Harming others for what the Dark Lord want and needs, is not what I want to do but I have no choice, I have to save the ones I care about.

How could the Dark Lord bestow such a dark deed on me, is this punishment for my father's failure? Is he not strong enough to do it himself? To prove that I am a man now? That I am a true follower? To redeem my family name? To prove that my family has what it takes to be true death eaters?

Taking after my father, becoming a death eater is not something I want anymore. As a child it was fascinating to me, but the older I get the more I understand. The late nights I would hear my mother cry when she thought she was alone, brought things into the light of that we were not on the right side.

As of recent, she was never genuinely happy to hear the success of someone being murdered or tortured. She was not even happy when Bellatrix escaped Azkaban, she was numb to it. She only supports the Dark Lord because of my father, and I have no idea how she does it. My mother deserves more then to have her family a wreck like this.

My mind went dark at the last sentence for a moment.

My family.

She would be a part of my family now.

The wind slowly ceased, as snowflakes began to fall lightly on my Slytherin robes. I took my gaze from the lake to look back at Hogwarts, it was looking ominous as the dark clouds engulfed the highest points of the castle.

As the sun stayed hidden in the clouds, its light began to vanish slowly letting the castle windows light up in a ray of golds and oranges. I started to think what the students were doing as everyone was getting ready for Holiday break and exams. They were all so innocent, not knowing what was truly happening behind closed doors. That soon, I would be the one to take away their only hope in a cruel world.

Their only light in the darkness would be gone forever.

That is when I felt it, even through the cold air my cheeks grew heated and a tear tried to escape my eyes. Wanting to let it fall, I decided to refuse it shaking my head and taking a deep breath to try and calm myself.

Clearing my throat and shifting my stance, I got lost back in my thoughts.

Seriously Draco? Get it together.

That is when she appeared in my mind, her face clear as day with those emerald eyes staring at me with a smile.

More than half a year ago I would not give a damn about anyone's emotions or thoughts. Now all I want to do is be protective of her and have her there for me.

Natiley becoming a Death Eater is not what I want, I want her to be back with her family and safe from what was soon to happen.

Why the hell did I have to intervene in her life? She should be to marrying that twat Cedric, not me. My damn ego gets the best of me, lusting for her was wrong. I should have left her alone that night at the Leaky Cauldron. Something was telling me that I needed her and to go get her now, at that moment.

I am starting to realize now, that I am not worthy of her as every day goes by. I am going to be the cause of so many bad things here soon, but...all I want is for her to be by my side.

After yesterday and knowing that she does want to become a Malfoy, it is an odd comfort. That she is okay with what we will endure, she promised to be there for me. Even if I tried to push her away, she would refuse and stay. She is the only thing, that is helping me get through all of this.

I need her more then ever.

Giving Hogwarts one last look as my thoughts died down, it almost felt sad as I went to take a step. When all all of a sudden a rush of wind almost knocked me down. I held my ground and looked everywhere almost shaken by the gust of wind, trying to figure out if someone caused it instead of nature. Searching everywhere, my eyes caught the top of the Astronomy tower seeing some sort of phenomenon. There seemed to a white cloud spinning around it as the clouds grew almost black engulfing it. Till they suddenly stopped and vanished.

My interests got the best of me watching the odd event, so I headed to the castle to see what had happened.

~*~

Walking the crowded halls, I was aware lessons were over of the day. It was incredibly hard to focus on them anymore, that I just quit going at this point. The professors did not say much about it, as I'm sure they dared not too knowing what has happened to my father.

Stopping in my tracks, I heard they cry of cat, to see Binx was sitting in front of me. We were standing in front of the Astronomy tower steps. I reached down to pet the cat when another one came running around the corner and crashing right into Binx.

'Bloody hell! ' I jumped back and saw Hermione running around the corner with Harry at her heels. They stopped in their tracks seeing me, forgetting about the cats they were after.

She gave me a dirty look, reaching down to grab the cats. I jumped down to grab Binx, but Hermione swatted my hand away.

'What is your problem, Mud blood? That cat happens to belong to someone else.' I shot her a look standing back up.

Harry pulled his wand out, pointing it at me.

'Shut it Malfoy. You're an evil person, you have destroyed who Natiley Fleet once was. '

Hermione's jaw dopped at Harrys words, as I reached for my wand and to speak and insult back. Till someone came rushing down the steps and ran right into me. We both fell to the stone floor, as the cats jumped and ran off.

Trying to push the other person from me, Hermione and Harry came over and grabbed him. That is when we caught sight of each other, it was Cedric Diggory.

We both got to our feet quickly, when the three of them started to back up from. Before anyone could speak we could hear another set of footsteps from behind me. I looked back and Blaise was walking up towards me, he had a curious expression on his face on why was going on.

'You are a piece of shit, Malfoy! What have you done to her?! Everything was fine, till you got ahold of her and I know you are the reason her family has vanished! '

Cedric had his wand pointed at me, he was shaking like crazy, but he was clearly angry. Blaise pulled his wand out at the same time as I did, he pointed at Cedric and I pointed at Harry. Hermione followed in suit with Harry staying on me.

'Funny how you all claim I destroyed her; I did nothing of the sort. I just showed her what she can be when certain people don't hold you back.'

I looked at the three of them, seeing their disgusted looks. 'I didn't even know her parents vanished, until now. So, thanks for that information, I will be sure to pass it along.'

'Don't bother! I told her a little bit ago and she barely flinched! You probably took her emotions away from her! You are evil just like your father, you need to be in Azkaban with him!'

Cedric practically screamed his words, seeing tears well up in his eyes so strong with emotion as he took a step forward trembling towards me.

Looking over between Blaise and Cedric, my anger got the best of me and before Blaise could speak. I turned my wand and shot my chosen spell towards Cedrics direction so I could get him to shut up.

'Petrificus Totalus!' I yelled out as Blaise jumped back out of the way. I watched Cedric freeze in place and fall backwards hitting the ground with a loud thump. I looked up in time to see Harry shot a spell towards me causing me to fly backwards.

I landed hard and hit my head on the ground instantly dropping into darkness.

Natiley P.O.V

The clouds grew darker and the snowflakes pierced your face, melting to the heat your cheeks were creating from crying.

The tears fell slowly as you at the breathtaking view before you. You wished you had been up here under different circumstances, wanting to share the scene with someone.

That is when something odd happened, you could feel straight darkness invade your mind out of nowhere. The dark thoughts and voice started to break into your mind.

You gripped your head, curling into a fetal position as tears started to fly down your face faster at the pain you felt. It was almost as if someone was shooting needles into your head at all directions.

Someone's crackling laughter rang in your head, along with far away screams and loud chains moving. It was almost like you could see bloody faces flash in your mind and then the words began to ring in every direction into your ears.

'Natiley! Help! Please!'  
'She is his, thanks to you.'  
'Natiley Fleet hates you.'  
'Scream! Whatever you think will help, won't!'  
'She will be the one to end you!'  
'She will be one of us soon. You can't stop it.'  
'Let us end them, she doesn't have it in her.'  
'We need Potter first.'

Silence finally fell before you and calming your mind.

You laid in the fetal position, gripping your knees tightly to your chest and taking deep breaths to slow the tears from falling due to the pain.

The cold air seemed to help the pain, or it was simply numbing it, you could not tell anymore.

'Natiley? '

The voice spoke out above the howling of the wind, hearing someone say your name made your mind ache at the tone. You were scared it was invading your head again, but it was someone else walking towards you.

Pulling your head slowly from your knees you had finally noticed that you were shivering. As your body had become numb to the cold, you saw the snowflakes starting to cover your Ravenclaw robe that was wrapped around you.

It must have been an hour or so since Cedric took off. The fear in his eyes, made you shut your eyes tightly. Seeing the fear flash across his face, hurt your soul. Seeing that fear you imposed on him, was something you never thought you would see. Your very core was hurting inside so much that you did not know how to handle it anymore.

'How long have you been up here? Are you okay? ' You finally looked up to see the face of the male voice.

'I am...' You said softly, as your words trailed off once his warm hands grabbed your face. Before you knew it, you lost consciousness fading fast into a deep slumber.

~*~*~

'Fang! Leave her alone, you big brute! '

You suddenly awoke to someone sniffing your hair, with a loud whimper at Hagrid's voice. Your eyes finally mustered themselves open, trying to move but then you noticed that the rest of your body had been bundled up tightly in animal furs and blankets by the fire on a cot.

As your eyes adjusted you saw Harry, Hermione and Hagrid watching you with worry littering their faces.

'What...' You tried to talk, but Hermione got up quickly to hush you bringing over a huge teacup with steam rising from it.

'It's okay, no need to talk Natiley. After you and Cedric talked, he...well you see...' She paused. As she brought the tea to your lips, and forcing you to take a sip. It warmed you up faster then everything that was wrapped around your body. You tried to muster your hands out of wrappings, but you hand no strength to do so.

Her pause put me on edge, even though I was so confused on what the world was going on. How the heck did I get here? What time is it? Where's Draco?

'Cedric, well he pretty much told Harry and I everything. He is incredibly worried about you and your family. Especially, since he thinks that Malfoy has something to do with your parents' disappearance. We see how possessive he is with you; I cannot even imagine what he is doing without you right now.'

She put the teacup done, sighing heavily. 'Before that all happened, there was a little disagreement between Harry, Cedric, Blaise, Malfoy and I today. Everyone's fine, expect we all have detention for who knows how long. Cedric was let's say frozen for abit but he's good now, he told us everything that happened between you two.'

Hermione trailed off as she saw me become flustered with this news. You watched as Harry tensed up, now noticing he had a bruise on his cheek.

'What the...is everyone okay? Are you both okay? Seriously?! Ugh! Get me out of here! What disagreement?! Where is Draco?! I'm sure he is going mad without me!'

You started to try and wiggle around, as the weight of the cocoon around your body seemed to tighten. Your breathing was increasing causing your anxiety to go into overdrive, becoming claustrophobic. You started to hyperventilate with the weight, screaming out curses and demanding to know what happened. You finally gave up on trying to get free.

'Well?!' Your voice was raised.

You saw Hagrid become uncomfortable at your tone while Fang whimpered and laid down. Harry looked away from you, standing up and looking out the small window. After a moment, he then walked over to you and Hermione stayed silent.

'I miss you, the old you.'

As the words hit your heart with a sting, Harry stared into your eyes, shaking his head, and looking to Hermione. She got up from the stool as Harry pulled the stool over and sat by you.

You see almost pissed as no one replied to your questions. You took a deep breath as Harry spoke to you, drinking in your surroundings and seeing Harry's sad expression.

'Harry.' You spoke his name in a soft tone trying to calm down, he almost looked hurt like a wounded creature.

'I miss...I miss everything before our 6th year ever happened, obviously not Umbridge.' He gave you a small smile.

'I wish I could relive that moment, where you cheered me up and we talked for hours by the lake. That was such a safe moment, for the both of us.'

He nodded in agreement, pushing back your hair away from your face.

'I know, we cannot change what will happen soon. I just want you to know that I will always see the good in you. You are a good person Natiley. Just know I will be here, no matter what happens.'

His smile vanished. 'Get some rest, we had to get you warmed back up. You were literally frozen. I'll see you later and we can talk some more, okay?'

I nodded. 'Thank you, Harry, Hermione and of course Hagrid.' You took in their smiling cheerful faces, feeling almost like it would be the last time you would see them happy as you felt sleep creep in and forcing your eyes closed.

Draco P.O.V

Natiley had been missing for almost two days.

Even though I had no time to worry due to being knocked out cold. I had a small concussion and laid in the hospital wing, only Blaise and Snape came to my bedside. Finding out she was not there, meant something was wrong.

Once I got enough strength, I went on a mission to find her. I searched everywhere and questioned those who would talk to me. Till I noticed Fang was not waiting for Natiley by her favorite spot the second day.

I ran to Hagrid's hut and he answered. After my many questions he let me in with some resistance. That's when I saw her, resting bundled up by the fire with Fang in front of her cot resting as well. She looked so peaceful sleeping; I was almost scared she was dead, but she was not as I saw her slowly move her head in her sleep.

When I went to her bedside, it was like she sensed I was there. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile crept on her dried cracked lips.

'Draco? ' She questioned at the sight of me as I nodded.

'Are you okay? What happened? '

'I'll tell you everything later, let us just go back to the room? ' Her voice cracked, ignoring my questions as she shifted in her furs and blankets.

Looking back to Hagrid, he gave me a nod and I started to uncover her. We both thanked him, and I helped her to get back to the castle without another word.

~*~*~*~

'Why am I not allowed to go with you? Did the letter say why?'

Natiley continued to question me, as she laid on the couch wrapped in my Slytherin sweater, sweatpants, and a few blankets.

My patience was growing thin, but I took a deep breath and got up from the couch. My body and head were trying to protest not too move, still fighting the concussion.

I got a grip and threw down the ice pack on the couch, cleared my head and I walked over slowly to the fireplace. I put my hands in my pockets and began pacing in front of it.

Getting a letter from my mother saying I needed to be home tomorrow was the last thing I needed to worry about. It was very vague, saying to come home for the night and that Natiley could not come with.

I was almost scared it had something to do with the Natiley's and I failed plan. It was supposed to work, but Katie Bell for some reason touched the cursed necklace. Causing it to curse her, seemingly not enough to kill her.

I pushed the dark thoughts of Katie Bell away and looked at Natileys dopey eyes on me.

'I don't know what is going on at home, but I will be back before you know it. ' I walked back over to her, grabbing her warm hand above the blanket.

'So I guess I will need to find a date to Slughorns Christmas party? ' I sighed realizing it was tomorrow.

'Yeah, I can't get out of this. Don't be mad, do you need a dress? ' Natiley rolled her eyes, letting go of my hand.

'I don't need your mother to constantly help me. I will figure it out, Draco. ' I grew a little offended at her words.

'Stop it. Soon you will be apart of this family officially. My mother wants to help you in any way she can, just let her okay. Please, just do it for me. She needs the distraction. ' Natileys face grew sad to my words, she knew what I was talking about and gave me a nod with a small squeeze on my hand.

'I will miss you. I'm not sure what this is about but be safe. '

Her face dropped slowly at every word until I took my other hand, reaching over and pulling her chin up to look at me. Our eyes met, as I let my hand leave her chin and drifting back to her neck. I pulled her up to my face.

'I'll miss you too. Please, never leave me like that again. I thought...the worst. I will be back soon though, okay?' She gave me a nod, throwing her arms around me and we met with a passionate kiss.

Our bodies melted into one another, my hands reached for her hips pushing up and ripping off my Slytherin sweater. She reached for my button up, undoing every button and pushing it off me.

I pushed her body down slowly on to the blankets, biting at her neck and working my way down her chest. She wore no bra under my sweater, as I teased both her tits with my teeth and tongue. Grazing each one, then giving it a soft suck making her let out soft moans and gripping some of the blankets.

Working my way down, I pulled her sweatpants off revealing her silk panties. I then rubbed her area slowly, making her gasp at the touch.

'Stop. '

She got up and crawled over to me, meeting me for a kiss and then pushed me back on the couch slowly. She kissed my neck and worked her way down my chest, till she met my pants. She undid my belt and pulled my pants off with a jerk revealing my briefs. She then teasingly, pulled them down making eye contact with me.

Before I knew it, she had grabbed my shaft and wrapped her beautiful rose lips around it feeling the warmth from her mouth. I reached down, wrapping her hair in my hand and she proceeded keeping eye contact with me as she moved up and down.

She continued for awhile, picking up the pace as I could feel it starting to slowly build inside. She then slowly engulfed every bit of me, making me cum instantly as I filled her mouth with every drop.

She continued to suck after she swallowed, making me twist her hair tighter in my grip. She finally stopped, dragging her tongue up to the tip.

I let out a long breath and letting a moan escape my throat as I put my head back feeling pure bliss, melting into the couch.

Natiley crawled on top of me, sitting on my lap and letting me have my moment.

I finally picked my head up to meet her gaze, as she bit her lip. Shaking my head with a sly smile, I grabbed her by the neck.

'Two can play that game. '

~*~*~*~*~

Draco P.O.V

I arrived at Platform 9 ¾ to see it was rather desolate. Looking around, I saw my mother waiting for me from afar. I walked over to join her, she gave me a tight hug and I returned it holding her tightly.

'Aww, what a touching reunion. '

The voice sent shivers down my spine. It was her, my lovely aunt Bellatrix Lestrange.

'No love for Aunty, Draco? '

Sighing heavily, I broke away from my mother to her standing beside us. I rolled my eyes at her as she gave me a smirk, wishing to say nothing to her. She laughed and pinched my cheek with her cracked hands. I dared not pull away from her as she cackled softly.

'Let us go home. ' My mother intervened, as we nodded and gripped each other's hands with no more shared words.

The three of us, had our bodies quickly twisted and morphed in fast motions making the train station melt away in colors. As we apparated away to soon reveal the gates of my home, Malfoy Manor.

The three of us got out composure, as we walked up to the gates that opened on their own as we approached them. The clouds were very dark, and the fog was thick on the ground. I could not remember the last time our manor had seen sunlight on it.

As I looked to the sky, my mother gripped my hand as we walked through the gates to see two Death Eaters guarding our front door.

They looked at each other and waited patiently. My mother and Bellatrix got out their wands, to prove who they were. I quickly did the same as they looked over them and nodded at us. With proof of who we were they still cautiously opened the doors with another nod in unison.

As we continued moving forward, my mother continued to grip my hand tighter as we entered our darkly lit home. She pulled me to the ballroom doors until we stopped, just staring at them. At this moment, my stomach turned and the cold crept on to my bare neck sensing chills all over me. My mother pulled me close into a tight side hug, almost to tight that it started to hurt. Bellatrix looked at me and then to my mother with a creepy smile revealing her disgusting fangs. Keeping her smile on her face, she opened the doors to reveal what waited before me.

'Draco, please join us. '


	15. A White Lily

This will be in Natiley's P.O.V

Everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion as I felt the sweat trail down my face. I was feeling a pounding in my head but grew to ignore it as I focused on the figure in front of me. A dark figure approached me, grasping my shoulders tightly causing me to jump at their touch. Giving me a light shake, he spoke his monotoned voice almost yelling at me. I felt slightly belittled, ignoring his dark eyes.

'Prove to me you have it takes to be a Death Eater!'

Professor Snape continued to hover on my left side, tightening the grip on my shoulders.

I was biting my cheek so hard; I swear I was making a hole in the side of it as I began to taste the blood. My eyes were having trouble removing themselves from who was at the other side of my wand. He was shaking in place, staring at me with those silver pools in his eyes. My wand was barley a couple feet away from him, I was about to lower it in protest, but Professor Snape yanked it back up with an aggressiveness.

'Do it! Right now! Don't you dare lower your wand again! You need to know what it is like when the Dark Lord harms the one you love. ' I shook my head keeping my gaze on Draco's helpless face.

'This is madness! Please! Do not make me harm him! ' I cried out feeling the snot run down my nose and the tears run down my face. Professors Snape squeezed my hand tightly against my wand. I could feel my nails dig into my palm as he continued to squeeze tightly.

'You need to do this! You need to see what these curses do on a human being! I am preparing you for the worst! I do not care that you do not want too, you think the Dark Lord cares? I am ordering you, now preform it! '

He was practically jerking me forward, keeping my wand pointed right at Draco.

'This is not right! You can train us in anything else, but this is straight madness! ' I protested, trying to walk back, and trying to pull away from him.

'The Dark Lord may force you to harm another person and this is your chance to build an immunity of showing you are not weak. Wipe those tears off you face!'

Professor Snapes words stung and sent shivers through my body. My mind and judgement had become so cloudy, that I almost felt like If I did the wrong thing it was considered right. I do not want to be capable of harming anyone, I just want to support Draco. I did not sign up for this bullshit and mental trauma of being a Death Eater, but I had no choice now.

Silence fell before us, as he continued to grip my shoulders. Trying to catch my breath, I wiped my tears and snot away with the sleeve of my robe once again. I let a few sobs escape my mouth as I continued to fight the burning sensation of tears trying to escape. I continued to shake my head back and forth slowly, seeing Draco eye me with such fear.

'I... can't harm him. He does not deserve this, but...I will do what I must.' My words escaped my mouth slowly, staring at Draco's cautious face. He looked to Professor Snape and then back at me, slightly nodding and closing his eyes.

Professor Snape finally let go of me, taking some steps backwards and I loosened the grip on my wand to ease it from shaking so bad. Taking a deep breath and steading my wand, I spoke the word as clearly as I could muster out.

'Curcio. '

The light shot out of my wand and hit Draco right in the chest. He instantly fell on his back, landing on the floor and began to wail out in horrific pain. He started to contort his body in unbelievable positions, reaching for me when he could as he continued to scream out and gasp for air. Snot was leaving his nose, tears and blood left his eyes and the noises leaving his mouth pierced my ears with agony. I cried out watching him wither around, seeing his pain was breaking my heart. As I tried to run over to him, Professor Snape grabbed me. He was holding me back as I dropped to my knees and tried reach out to calm Draco.

'Stop it! Please make it stop! Draco! I'm so sorry!' I screamed out as tears rolled down my cheeks, trying to fight off Professor Snape. He gripped me tightly making me listen to Draco being tortured by the curse I inflicted upon him.

I wailed out, seeing him reach for me when he could. He was contorting into different positions begging for it to be over, reaching for me. Between both our cries, I finally saw Professor Snape point his wand at Draco uttering some words. I watched and stopped my cries in disbelief, as I saw Draco vanish and turn into a black pebble.

He slowly let go of me as I sat there on my knees, staring at the pebble. My hands went to my mouth, as I realized it was not actually real and that Draco was still back home.

Reaching over, I grabbed the smooth black pebble and gripped it holding it up to my face. 'How...How could you do this to me? ' I stuttered out watching him move slowly away from him. Professor Snape stopped in front of his desk, placing both hands on it and lowering his head.

'The love I see you have for Draco, is dangerous. Loving someone and being a Death Eater...it's not safe. '

He spoke to the desk, picking up his right hand and pulling out his wand. He waved the wand, shooting a soft pink spell that created the most beautiful lily I have ever seen.

Professor Snape turned around, holding the lily, and looked at me. 'I needed you to see your loved one being tortured. Because if you do anything to hurt Draco or these tasks are not completed, it'll be worse. You need to have that image in your head, so you can understand the severity of your consequences. '

The lily left his hand, floating between us and started to twirl in the air. 'Your freedom will be stripped from you as soon as that tattoo touches your skin. You will do the dark lords bidding and be prefect at anything he asks of you. You will make him proud and help rebuild the Malfoy name. Because if you don't...you will lose everything. '

The lily was dancing at a soft pace in the air as my eyes stayed on it, rubbing the soft black pebble in my hand. A tear left my eye on its on whim, slowly sliding down my cheek and dropping to land on my robe.

'I did not ask for this. I understand the severity of the new life I am going into. Just know, that I will never harm him in any way. I promise. ' My throat was starting to feel sore as I started to speak, certain words were making my voice crack. Professor Snape did not respond as we both sat in an eerie silence, hearing the wind slam a shutter on the stained windows of the classroom made me jump.

The lily continued to dance as I looked up, I noticed how fixated he was on it. I found it odd for the man so many feared to be almost entranced by a flower. Also, why did he pick a lily? That is so random, instead of something much more common like a daisy or rose. I felt like the lily almost meant something to him as I noticed his dark eyes shined a bit.

'You did this because you lost someone for being a part of this life. ' He broke his gaze from the dancing lily and took a quick deep breath. He looked at me huffing with some anger and that is when the lily burst into flames.

'Get out and do not come back until I send for you. Out! Now!' 

Professor Snape snapped at me, causing me to jump and run to my book bag. I grabbed it quickly, running out the door and slamming it. I ran as fast as I could, till I came upon my favorite spot. I plopped down, leaning against the stone arch and caught my breath.

Everything that just happened this early morning ran through my mind fast. I closed my eyes, rubbing the black pebble over my I must not tell lies scar. I'm not ready for this new life that will begin over holiday break. I just want to crawl in a hole and sleep for a long time.

~*~

'Hi...Natiley.'

The familiar soft voice carried its way to my ears from behind me. I had been sitting in my usual spot, it was the entrance that looked over Hagrid's Hut. I was reading and petting Fangs soft ears as he rested at my feet.

Waiting a moment and closing my book, I looked up to see it was Cho. She was looking down at me with a half-smile, she almost looked nervous to be in my presence.

'Hello Cho, what's up?'

Speaking nonchalantly with a frown, looking her up and down. Even though she is-well never mind was my best friend, we have not spoken in what seems like months. The only words we have gotten out were, 'hello' and 'goodbye' and just small sentences, in passing and when I would go to our dorm to grab stuff.

Her smile faded, as she stepped down the few steps and sat next to me.

'I know, we haven't really spoke due to so much that's been going on. I am happy you seemed to have reconnected with Hermione. I...' She stopped speaking, looking around almost as if she wanted someone to save her from being here.

'I just want to make sure you are okay.'

Her sentence caught me off guard and struck something I been keeping buried. Truth was, I was the furthest thing from 'okay'. I was a depressed emotional wreck, I found it hard to confide in anyone. How could I? She could not know the real shit I was going through or possibly even fathom the weight I had been carrying.

The constant mental and physical torture that Professor Snap was putting us through. The huge weight of assassinating the headmaster. The time ticking away before I become a Death Eater and be married to be a Malfoy. The one issue I been battling in silent the most, where are my parents?

My emotions exploded and what I did next, I will never forgive myself. I laughed at Cho, not a giggle but almost a cackle. Tears formed in my eyes from laughing, shaking my head as I saw her confused look. I laughed for what seemed minutes, finally calming down and seeing her get up and back away from me. I refused to let her speak as I saw her lips getting ready to form words.

'Fuck you.'

The two words left my mouth with a huge shock to myself and her. She gripped her mouth and tears started to stream down her face.

'You know what? Take this friendship we formed and shove it. I am going through complete hell for you and Cedric and that is the best you can do?! How about a sorry or even a damn thank you?'

I stood up as well, snapping my fingers at Fang so he would run off and grabbed my book bag.

'How can you say these things to me?! Your fiancé put Cedric in the hospital wing! Are you even aware or care?! He has changed you and you don't see it!'

Cho raised her voice at me, she sniffled and tried to wipe her tears away. I scoffed at her, shaking my head growing heated at her words.

'Leave Draco out of this, he would not be a part of this if I did not try to save your stupid relationship with Cedric. Is throwing away my life not good enough for you two?'

Cho crossed her arms, taking a deep breath. 'Boohoo Natiley, you made that choice not me! I was fine accepting what was going to happen. How can I leave him out of it when you made Malfoy apart of this? You caused this drama, not me! He's the reason your mother kicked you out!'

I pulled out my wand and pointed it at her face. 'How dare you even go there.' I spat with a lower aggressive tone. Cho straighten her composure instantly, seeing the wand in her face sent terror in her eyes.

'You beat Pansy to a pulp and now you want to what, kill me?' Cho almost whispered in a shaky voice keeping her eyes fixated on my wand.

Before I could reply, a familiar figure appeared and softly grabbed my hand lowering my wand. He kept his hand glued to mine as he did a soft whistle at Cho and she made a run for it. We both stood there in silence for a while, he kept his hand on mine.

'That would not have been very smart.'

His soft-spoken voice broke the silence, I turned to see it was Blaise Zabini. I was almost shocked as I jerked my hand away from him, causing me to drop my wand. He let out a delicate laugh and bent down to get my wand. As he came back up slowly as he was eyeing me closely and handed it to me.

'Thank you, Blaise, for stopping that. I...'

He gave me a wink and flashed his smile at me. 'It's okay, I'm here in Malfoys spot so you don't do anything stupid.'

His wink made me blush a little bit, as I smiled back twisting my wand in my hands.

'It's all good. I originally came by to see if you were okay and if you wanted to go to Slughorns Christmas party? Do not worry, Malfoy said its fine since he trusts me. Probably more than Crabbe and Goyle.'

I was taken back by his words. Draco was willing to have one of his closest friends be my date to a party. He had grown so possessive of me that I could not tell if this was his way to watch me or make sure I was safe. Either way, I was okay with this because that meant I did not have to go alone.

'I would very much like that. So i assume your hanging out with me all day and tonight, then?'

He nodded at me, keeping his smile on his face. 'Wherever you go, i'll be with you.'


	16. Torture

Draco P.O.V

Hearing Lord Voldemort's voice made my knees lock up as I nodded at his words, accepting the silence that followed. Trying to not make eye contact with his soulless eyes, I kept my eyes on the floor and took a slow deep breath to keep my composure.

Trying to keep my thoughts at bay, I finally looked around my family's dusty ballroom. Its curtains had remained closed to the outside world for the past few years. Some of the elegant furniture had some cloths covering them to keep away unwanted dust and our giant luxurious fireplace that adorned our Malfoy crest, was lit up with a blazing green fire that offered no warmth. Besides the green tones dancing around the room, the ballroom was lit up with candlelight from the snake head sconces on the walls that watched our every move.

My eyes pulled away from them to look up at the cast iron chandelier above the long old black oak table that had been passed down through the Malfoy family for almost a century. This is where all the Death Eaters stood, with their leather gloved hands at their sides and their silver tattooed masks watching me with every step I took. Feeling their gazes upon me, gave me the creepiest feeling as I attempted to ignore them.

Pathetically, at that moment I would have honestly given my life instead of dealing with the coming storm.

Bellatrix tugged on my arm as she bowed her head to him. She then pulled her hand down her face, to reveal her silver Death Eater mask within a puff of black smoke.

I followed her to the oak table, she pulled the chair out and stood at attention looking at the Dark Lord. I pulled out the seat next to her and stayed standing next to it as everyone else. As I looked at all the different markings on everyone masks, I did not see Professor Snapes. His seat was empty next to Dolohov, who seemed to be watching me closely. It seemed if Snape was not near me acting like a guard, it was usually Dolohov. My father was close with Dolohov, he acted more like an uncle to me and has been at my mother's side since my father was in Azkaban. I nodded to Dolohov and he did the same to me, as I continued to scan to the room.

That is when I felt the gaze of the person on the other side of me, who was a maroon haired girl that eyed me with much caution. Her watchful eyes were almost an amber tone, her face showed no emotion and she had straight hair that met at right at her shoulders.

Without even guessing, I knew exactly who she was as soon as I looked up and saw the Death Eater that towered next to her. His mask was not hard to miss due to the left eye had three tattooed black lines over it that looked like a scratch from an animal. He must have felt my gaze, as he turned his head to me and nodded slowly; it was Amycus Carrow. The maroon haired girl that stood between us was Hestia Carrow, the youngest sibling to Amycus, Alecto and twin to Flora Carrow.

Disgustingly, people use to make fun of Hestia and Flora saying they were the offspring of their bother Amycus and sister Alecto, for how young the twins were and the interesting age gap between all them. This was more so, because literally no one knew anything about their parents and the twins never responded to any questions about them. At times, people would say that the way Amycus and Alecto acted towards each other was a little more friendly then siblings should act. The talk of them being much more grew when Alecto vanished for ten months, hinting she was pregnant with the twins.

The only thing my mother knew was that the Carrow parents were killed in a battle with auroras in the first Wizarding War a week before Halloween in 1981.

Hestia continued to stare at me, almost like she was trying to figure me out as I returned the stare back at her. We broke our gaze after a moment and looked around as everyone started to take their seats and we both did the same.

'Hello all.' Lord Voldemort's voice echoed around us as complete silence took over. He then held his hands in the air seeing all of our heads turn to him. Nagini curled around his feet and stared intently at us as if the creature were trying to read our minds.

'I have asked for you all to be here, as we continue to push further into the wizarding world.' He took a pause, breathing in deeply through his slit nostrils.

'As we continue to invade the Ministry of Magic, their seems to be some secret organizations out there that wish to stop us.' He let out a scoff as the Death Eaters around me let out some laughs at his words, till his hand raised up again and he continued. 'They will fail miserably this time, as we seem to be catching a few of these, 'groups' in their early recruiting stages. Especially since our numbers appear to have become much greater as of recent. Thanks to our pushing and putting fear into the world, more wizarding families seem to be wanting a pure blood magical world and are willing to aid us in this time.' He almost grinned at his words, as some of the Death Eaters whispered amongst themselves. After a brief pause, he got up and started to glide down my side of the table with his pet snake close beside him.

'With the sudden increase over the past few months of arranged marriages in the younger generations to show one's dedication to our cause, it's given us the prefect opportunity to use this to our advantage. It has been causing blood traitors and mud bloods to be scared, so I have decided to put an end to their hopeful cause. To show them, they will not win this.'

He grabbed his long ivory wand and flicked it in the air as an echo of a door opened. We all stayed sitting at the long black oak table in silence for a few minutes, as the Dark Lord continued to hold his hands in the air staring in the distance.

'I have a surprise for you all. Some guests, will join us to understand what we are capable of and what we will do to those that oppose us.'

Right as his words ended some grimy Snatchers and their leader Greyback came walking through the open door, pulling a thick rope. On either side of the rope were ten bruised up men and women. Their hands were bound and connected to the long rope they were all being pulled in with. Attached at the bound hands, was a dark iron chain that went up to the thick iron collars around their necks that illuminated green magical symbols.

They were all bare foot, looked terrified and oddly seemed to be in what was once evening attire, that was now shredded and covered in dirt. All the tied-up men looked like they had been in a fight, with blood and bruises covering their faces. The women had red cheeks, their hair was a mess and a few of them were crying quietly. As I looked over their horrified faces, two of them caught my eye and almost seemed familiar to me.

'As you can guess, these are the ones who oppose us and choose to be a part of these childish organizations.' The Dark Lord was at the end of the table as he spat the distasteful words as he looked over to the bound group, while petting Nagini's head.

As I closed my eyes to ignore the scared gazes, I heard another door open that made me jolt in my chair. The door that had opened was where I left my mother, which now had a huge group of twenty cloaked figures floating out. Their faces were hidden with the heavy hoods that hung over them from their silk black cloaks and they were each adorned with a Death Eater silver snake broach that laid on their chest.

The cloaked figures slowly floated behind where I sat and hugged the wall in a single file line staying completely silent. They merely stood in silence, just watching everything that happened barely making a move. I looked quickly over to the Dark lord at the other end of the table, who had a smile on his face and was biting his tongue almost pleased to see the hooded figures.

Hestia nudged me lightly, drawing my gaze away from him so our eyes met. I almost shot her a dirty look, but she was simply shaking her head side to side. This made me so confused, she rolled her eyes and hung her head and twirled her fingers in her lap.

Sighing deeply, I readjusted myself as everyone quieted down as I looked around to see a pair of horrified eyes across the table. They belonged to one of the captive women who was staring me down hard, almost like she knew exactly who I was. Her sunken face almost lit up as our eyes locked and she took a step towards my direction. Her words pierced the air, making my heart drop to my stomach.

'You! You evil little piece of shit! What have you done to-! '

Everyone looked over to see a Greyback slapping the captured frazzled brunette-haired women, cutting off her sentence. He had slapped her so hard, that I could hear the blood leaving her mouth and dropping on to the hard wood floor. She spun to the side and dropped to her knees, letting out some whimpers and hoarse cries.

That is when I saw the bound man next to her, who tried to help her up, but another snatcher roughly jolted the chain around his neck to stop him. Some of the Death Eaters let out laughs at the situation that just happened, especially Bellatrix who cackled loudly beside me.

'Aww, the poor babe!' Bellatrix spat, in a pathetic baby talk with some laughs joining her throughout the table.

I wanted to sink down in my seat and hide as I knew she was yelling at me. Who was she? Then it started to click as her words ran through my head, I knew who she was and who she was talking about.

It was Natiley's parents.

They must have been captured and that is why they have gone missing. They have been held captive in our wine cellar turned dungeon, with the others the Snatchers have been collecting. I did not know how to handle this or how Natiley was going too. It made me want to be sick, as I gripped my stomach with one hand and started to bite the inside of my cheek.

'Ahh, yes Draco. I forget to tell you; we have your in laws. ' The Dark Lord came my direction and stopped right behind my chair and gripping my shoulders with his ice-cold fingers. He gripped them almost too tight, as I could feel his long nails dig into my shoulders and pierce my clothes.

'I did not think, they would be so disrespectful. Bellatrix lets teach her a lesson on respect, especially since she is family. ' His words made me freeze in place as my heart was starting to beat out of my chest, feeling the pounding of it in my ears. I was practically trying to gasp for air, not knowing what to say.

He squeezed my shoulders, digging his nails deeper as I heard Bellatrix get up quickly from the chair. I dared not turn my head as I could feel sweat drip down my face as I saw the Death Eaters watch Bellatrix walk to the captured group of witches and wizards. I watched the scared group try to back away as she started to approach, the Snatchers held their rope and chains tightly. The prisoners started to squirm and whimper at every step, expect for the women who stayed on her knees.

Bellatrix waved her mask off her face and twisted her wand in her hands, waiting Greyback to untie the rope that held the bonds of Mrs. Fleet to the main rope. Once undone he handed her the rope and chain that was attached to the woman's neck with a delightful smile. Bellatrix gripped the chain pulling it back aggressively, making Mrs. Fleet jerk back on to her bottom with a loud yelp. Bellatrix laughed and yanked the chain up high, making Mrs. Fleet gasp and turn red in the face as she tried to get to her feet. Her bound hands were trying to pull back the collar around her neck, she was spitting out blood and gasping for air as she failed to get up.

Bellatrix laughed in enjoyment, as some of the snatchers and other Death Eaters laughed at the situation unfolding. The captured group next to them let out cries and screams for her to stop, making the snatchers jerk the rope and chains aggresively to make them stop. Thankfully, Bellatrix finally lowered her grip quickly on the chain collar on Mrs. Fleet and bowed her head once the Dark Lord spoke.

'Before you do anything else, remember we need to wait for Draco's fiancée to handle them more appropriately. I'm simply allowing you to teach her to stay in line, Bellatrix. '

Watching my aunt torment Natileys mother and hearing the Dark Lords words awoke something inside of me. What he was letting my aunt and the Death Eaters do to her parents was not sitting right with me. Normally I would sit in silence, but I could not anymore. It was affecting me emotionally and I was hating it. When Natiley finds out what is happening here, she will become unglued and horrified. What is he going to make her do to them?!

'What do you mean by that?! She will not harm her parents! Haven't you asked enough from us?! Stop it!' The words left my mouth as I shot up and out from the Dark Lord grip before I realized what I had done.

This was not good.

The Dark Lord and I met eye to eye, sending shivers down my spine in an instant. Everyone stayed dead silent as we stared at one another, I knew all eyes were on us at that moment. His eyes were like looking at death itself because they bared no emotion. That is when I saw his dry cracked lips give me a small smirk. Before anyone said anything, he grabbed my neck and dragged me around the table to where Bellatrix and Mrs. Fleet were. I felt my neck crack as he whipped me around the table so fast, I did not even know if I had walked or ran with him.

He threw me to the ground beside the bound witches and wizards. I was almost scared to get up from the floor as my body was starting to shake. After a moment, I managed to gather myself and I got to my knees. I was a few feet away from Mrs. Fleet who was staring at me as she held on to her collar with her bound hands. She was breathing extremely fast, as sweat dripped down her face.

'Dolohov! Grab them both, I want them to look at each other. ' His words bellowed above us as Bellatrix grabbed Mrs. Fleet by the hair, she let out a loud yelp continuing to stare at me. I felt manly hands grip my wrists, turning to see it was Dolohov. He was now gripping my arms, pulling me to my feet and forcing me to face her.

'You see that love, my nephew who you disrespected will wed your daughter. She will become a Malfoy and a Death Eater. Is that why your mad? Huh? SPEAK! ' Bellatrix let out a cackle and then pierced the woman's cheek with her wand while her other hand was tightening her grip on Mrs. Fleets hair.

'I do not care!' Mrs. Fleet let out a loud sob. 'You have destroyed my daughter! Once that last name is slapped on her, she's dead to me.' Her words lingered in the air as spit and blood left with each word.

I glared at her as I could feel the anger and adrenaline race through me. Listening to her disrespect Natiley did not set right. How dare she is! No wonder Natiley never talked highly of her mother.

I was starting to feel the pain from my arms scream out from Dolohov's grip. 'She hates you! So why does it fucking matter what I do to her?! ' I gasped out. 'No wonder she worried more for her father disappearing then you. You are the evil one here!' I let my last words trail out slowly as I could feel more sweat drip off my face.

Mrs. Fleet shook her head as I saw tears run down her dirt covered cheeks. 'How dare you talk to me like that. You and your family deserve to die! You are the reason she turned cold and dark towards us, you pathetic bastard! I hope your father rots in Azkaban and that you join him!' She yelled out to me as she tried to run my direction, but Bellatrix jerked her chain back, causing her to land on her bottom again. Bellatrix then pointed her wand down at Mrs. Fleet, getting ready to speak.

'Cru-! '

I cut off my aunt, trying to get out of Dolohov's grip. 'You blind old crone! She is fucking hates you! Don't you get it?! She knows how much you resent her!' I let out a laugh, while I shook my head. 'You are the main reason she chooses to be with me, I did not make her do this! This is all your fault because you pushed her to damn far and you are going to die knowing that. How does that make you feel?!'

My words seemed to have slapped her in the face, as if I did it myself.

Mrs. Fleet stared up at me with her emerald eyes, that almost looked like they had died out and lost their sparkle. She was no longer resisting my aunts grip on her collar as I watched her last tear fall down her cheek.

This made me almost feel guilty what I had just said, because she had looked so defeated.

Mrs. Fleet continued to stare at me in shock and she became almost relaxed even though I could see my aunt's tight grip on her chain. Her collar had been digging so deep  
into neck, that her neck was starting to bleed around it.

'Please...Malfoy...Save her. ' The boastful manly voice spoke next to me on my left, I looked up to see who I assumed was Mr. Fleet. He looked like he wanted to say more, but a snatcher punched him almost knocking him out. I jerked in Dolohov's grip, wanting to help him but I was not going anywhere. We all shared a short silence of just staring at the ground until the Dark Lord spoke. I dared not look his way as I hung my head, wishing this were over.

'Dolohov, pull Draco back a bit while Bellatrix...handles this more appropriately.' Dolohov dragged me back a few feet as The Dark Lord, backed up with us. The Dark Lord placed his hand on top of my head and gripped it tightly. ' You will watch this for your ridiculous outburst, Draco. Sometimes, we all must pay for our mistakes. You will learn as your father did.'

Dolohov and he kept their grip tight on me, as I watched him summon the rest of the Death Eaters to join my aunt. They all removed their masks, leaving their chairs and pulling out their wands. I was able to look over and see the cloak figures remained in their positions, watching the events take a turn for the worst.

'Druca, Travis, Elms; bring the other prisoners out so you may torture them, find out more for me and figure out where the rest hide. The Fleets need to be alive enough, so Draco's fiancée can take care of them on her own.'

~*~

Their screams echoed throughout the walls of the ballroom, making it difficult to try and drown them out. I never would have thought a human being's scream could literally hurt someone's soul like it was hurting mine. Hearing someone being tortured and being forced to witness it, was the most traumatic thing I have ever been put through.

I watched in horror as my aunt and the other Death Eaters tortured these witches and wizards with sincere enjoyment. Curses were flying every direction as I watched completely traumatized. Once the cruses hit their tied-up bodies, their screams pierced my ears. Amycus Carrow was pulling on a chain that was attached to collar on a wizard's neck, literally dragging him as his sister used the Cruciatus curse on him. The man was wailing out, as the siblings yelled at him with smiles on their faces.

Bellatrix was tormenting Mr. & Mrs. Fleet in any way she could. She had them tied up to chairs, back to back. She was questioning Mr. Fleet about secret ways in and out of the Ministry, what we he did and so on. If he refused to answer, she would force the Cruciatus curse on Mrs. Fleet till he answered to her liking.

So much was happening that I could not comprehend what they wanted. I could only figure out that, the Dark Lord wanted into the Ministry and was trying to recruit more for his planned army. I assumed the Cloaked Figures were Higher Ups in the Wizarding World that choose to side with the Dark Lord.

I wanted to close my eyes, until I saw Hestia Carrow watching me. Almost as if she were trying to ignore what was going on, so she was staying focused on me. That was until, I saw Alecto come to her and drag her off to her brother. Alecto forced Hestia to pull out her wand, held it in the air and point it at the man they had been torturing. Then Amycus started shouting at her and pointing at the man. The captured man started to cry out and pleaded with Hestia, till Amycus kicked him in the jaw. Hestia shook her head, then I realized what they were forcing her to do. The flash of green left her wand, she froze in place as it hit the man who screamed out. Leaving him completely lifeless on the ground.

After a moment, Amycus and Alecto gripped her shoulders and they all spun around to look at the Dark Lord. The two of them bowed, leaving Hestia standing and staring at me with tears running down her face.

~*~*~

Natiley P.O.V

The Whomping Willow looked incredibly gloomy as it swayed slowly in the icy air. It had some light snow and icicles littering its limbs giving off a gloomy effect.

'You alright?' Blaise broke the silence between us as we sat on the hill that had a prefect view of the interesting tree. I looked over to him and gave him a small smile, as a thought crept up on my mind.

'What happened to my ex? Truthfully.' My words had a grim tone to them, causing his smile to fade. He had his knees pulled up and was resting his arms on them. I watched him look down to hands, he stared at them for a while and he slowly closed them into a fist.

'Why do you want to know? Shouldn't you just be happy we took care of it?' He practically whispered the words in a harsh tone as he continued to stare at his fists.

'I want the truth Blaise.' He flinched at his name, pulling his hand to his mouth, and cupping it. His eyes were closed as he finally swallowed his pride, he opens his eyes slowly and stared at the Whomping Willow.

'Please, don't repeat what I say to anyone. Malfoy can't know I told you the truth.'  
I nodded to him, even though he refused to look my way. His lip quivered as he opened his mouth to speak, only his breath could be seen leaving it at that moment in the frosty air.

'We did not kill him. We, well mostly me, beat the shit out of him. That little prick was the biggest piece shit I have ever met. You first must understand that I beat him up the most, cause what he did to you and Pansy. He hurt her, they got into a stupid fight outside the Slytherin common room late one night. She tried to storm off, and her grabbed her by the hair pulling her to the ground. She tried to escape him as he jumped on top of her. But he slapped her so hard, she almost went unconscious and then tried to choke her. I ripped him off her and promised I was going to kill him.'

I was shocked at Blaise's words. Javex never land a hand on me when we dated, only after we broke up is when he tried to do things like this to me. Thank Merlin, Draco showed up when he did that day. I have no idea where Javex's anger came from and why he had started acting like a completely asshole.

Blaise took a breath and continued. 'When Malfoy got ahold me and told me what had happened...I could not wait to beat the hell out of him. I will spare you the details as we both partook in beating him senseless. We left him unconscious and tied to a tree. The next day, Pansy and I went to check on him as I wanted to show her what we had done to that piece of trash. He was still there, unconscious, and almost white as snow. Pansy ran to tell Hagrid and he sent Javex to St. Mungo's Hospital. That is the last I have heard of him. That's the truth.'

I took a deep breath, giving Blaise a half smile. 'Thank you, Blaise. ' He looked to me, smiling back, and nodded.

'Is Malfoy, treating you right? ' I laughed at his words and leaned into his shoulder. 'Yes, of course he is. Why do you ask? ' He smirked, leaning back into my shoulder. We caught each other's eyes at that moment, his eyes were dark and mysterious to me.

'Because...' He took a deep breath, continuing to look at me. 'Then I would have to beat his ass too. ' He paused and we both busted out laughing, I punched his shoulder and got to my feet.

'Knock it off Blaise. ' He followed after me as we walked down the hill, to go back to the Great Hall for lunch. 'what, I am not doing anything. Simply hanging out with you, am I not allowed to have fun? ' He joked.

'Of course you are, you need to turn down your flirting though. ' I rolled my eyes as he caught up too me, just in time to see them. He flashed me his dreamy smile, putting his hand on my arm to stop me.

'Fine, I guess I will have to save it for tonight. '


	17. Fire & Nott`s

Natiley P.O.V

Spending time with Blaise had been an interesting change of pace but in a good way. He would flirt with you, but you would not do it back. You honestly felt like he was doing it to make you smile and laugh, which you did enjoy. It is was harmless and you knew you could never do anything to harm Draco. Plus, you never saw Blaise anything more than just a good friend.

You just enjoyed that you had a smile on your face for once and he was helping you forget the dark shit you had been dealing with lately. It made you appreciate Blaise Zabini a lot, probably more then he will ever know.

He was definitely the charmer and everything he said to you, flowed out of his mouth like honey. He knew the right things to say, to keep you smiling.

It made you wonder how this man was single, he was a smooth operator in every way that would make any girl give in. Then you realized the way he spoke about Pansy to you. He seemed to have a thing for her, especially when he told you how he defended her against your psycho ex.

What was stopping him?

Lost in your thoughts, you felt a nudge. 'Princess, you awake?'

You shook your head at the ridiculous nickname Blaise was starting to call you. You both had finally walked through the doors of the Great Hall for lunch.

The Great Hall was lite up with Christmas lights, Christmas trees and the fake sky had puffy white clouds with snowflakes falling slowly. It was incredibly busy, as you watched everyone chatting it up about their Holiday plans. You heard a Howler in the distance, screaming at a 1st year about a couple bad grades and skipping classes. Owls were flying in, dropping off early presents and Christmas letters. It smelled of peppermint, freshest baked cookies and pine which made me feel euphoric to it. This was your favorite time of the year and you finally got to enjoy what Hogwarts had to offer during the holidays, even if it was just for the moment.

It was a beautiful sight to take in, after basically being locked up in the Room of Requirement with Draco or being tormented by Professor Snape.

Blaise and you continued to walk in, when you started to notice some eyes dart both your directions. You shrugged them off as Blaise continued to talk about embarrassing Crabbe and Goyle in Divination class to show their stupidity.

You finally said bye to Blaise and went the opposite way. When you tried to sit at the Ravenclaw table, everyone gave you dirty and distasteful looks. You assumed they must know what had happened between Cho and you. As you saw her at the other end, shaking her head and leaning into Cedrics chest. He looked at you with the most disappointed look, as he continued to hold Cho closely.

The feeling of sadness was not even there, honestly you were simply tired. Tired of all the damn bullshit and the way you were being treated by everyone. You were done feeling sorry for yourself and were tired of caring of what other people thought of you. They knew nothing of what you were going through and who you were becoming.

Draco's words entered your mind as the eyes stayed fixated on you; 'You need to start acting like a Malfoy.' The words rang in your head as the eyes continued to show hate and disgust at your presence being near the table. You could hear their whispers and scoffs as you looked over the crowd that had gathered. The students you once called your friends, the ones you laughed with and even recruited into Dumbledore's Army had turned on you. Some seemed to fear you while others looked at you as if you had horns growing out of your head.

The feeling of being sensitive to their eyes vanished completely, as you peered over them holding you head high for once. You felt the control you had over them with your movements, it had become power to you. It made you feel good even though they feared you, the feeling of joy took over you.

Fear? Power? Is this what it is like to be the bad guy?

You heard some footsteps walk up to you, stopping on each side of you. Looking to your left and right you saw two Slytherin boys; it was Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. They were at your sides acting as your guards, but had smiles slapped on their faces as they both looked at you. Theodore gave you a sly wink, as he smacked on some fruity bubble gum. Blaise rolled his eyes and crossed his eyes.

You returned to the crowd showing a sly smile to them. In this moment, you wished that Draco were here to see you. You wanted him to see you become a Malfoy just like he wanted. You wanted to prove that you were not this weak, pathetic girl anymore.

You had changed.

You were different.

You were no longer Natiley Fleet.

'Prove your worth.'

A voice popped in your head, whispering the words over and over.

That is when you took your wand out slowly.

'Natiley, what-' Blaise protested, but you put your free hand up to hush him. You had every set of Ravenclaw eyes fixated on you as your wand stayed at your side. You looked over as you saw some of the other houses catching on to what you were about to do.

A wicked smile grew on your face, as you pulled your wand up and pointed at the Ravenclaw crest on your robes. Looking at everyone, you put your free hand up and flipped everyone off.

While you needed no words for what you were about to do next. This was coming and you were finally ready to accept it.

'Incendio.'

Your wand released a small fire from the tip of your wand, lighting the Ravenclaw patch on fire. You could feel the heat warm your chest as you watched it burn, keeping your smile on your face. You watched as it burned, melting away the crest to nothing but a charred black patch.

Then you patted the patch with your long-sleeved arm, hearing everyone gasp at what you had just done. Looking out, you saw the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor table were in complete awe at what you had just done.

Your eyes drifted to the Gryffindor table where you saw Hermione, Ron and Harry stare at you completely baffled. Then the Weasley Twins were smiling, as they said in unison.

'Wicked.'

Your smile grew as your eyes went to the Slytherin table. You saw majority of the students smile and then out of nowhere they got to their feet, starting to slow clap.

Then you heard it, repeating over and over from each of their mouths.

'Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy! '

This caused you to look around the room in distress, waiting to see his platinum blonde hair. You needed Draco more than ever right now.

'Where is he?!' You looked at Blaise as he was beaming with a bright smile, clapping as he laughed at you.

'Draco? He isn't here, they are chanting for you. ' He gave you a confused look, as you felt two sets of arms wrap around your neck. Pulling you away, towards the Slytherin table that was chanting 'Malfoy 'over and over.

It was not for Draco though at all, it was for...you.

The chanting died down as you approach closer with every step. Some of the students held their hand out for a high five or grabbed your hand to shake it. It was overwhelming to say the least.

As you sat down at the table with the boys, it was not as uncomfortable as you thought it would be though. Crabbe and Goyle cheered at you, telling you to burn your robe as well. Then you saw Pansy, she eyed you carefully as the students around you applauded. After a few moments of the staring contest between you two she nodded and then got up, leaving you behind to relish the moment.

It still felt weird, especially without Draco by you. You waved at everyone down the table, awkwardly laughing and cheering with them. As things died down, you were going to leave when a rather soft hand grabbed your shoulder, making you sit down with them.

The scent of citrus and sweet bubblegum filled the air as his soft grip pulled you into a side hug, as we slid down on to the bench together.

'Well well, look who is trying to take Malfoy's place. Pulling that badass moment up there was something else. Telling all those nerdy Ravenclaws what's up. I think I rather like the Malfoy women version better, what do you think Zabini?' His gentle voice spoke, giving your shoulder a squeeze and letting go.

By his sweet citrusy scent, comforting voice, and calm demeanor you could tell who it was. It was Theodore Nott or simply Theo, he was a Slytherin in the same year as Draco and Blaise. You had met him a few times briefly with Draco, he was one of the few who was always willing to greet you. He never treated you any different and always was rather sweet. You knew why that was, you could see that being with Draco made Theo jealous. Especially when Draco joked that he believed Theo had a crush on you, rather he would admit it or not.

Draco did not know how spot on he really was.

'She'll be a Malfoy soon, so it's only fitting she takes Draco spot. Better ask Professor Snape for some Slytherin robes, Natiley.' Blaise chuckled, grabbing a Christmas cookie and some apple cider.

'Oh, would you shut it!' I laughed, dropping my book bag to the ground beside me. Binx had appeared out of nowhere and was gliding back and forth across my leg. I reached down to pet him, pulling him up to my lap.

'I agree with him, I think the sorting hat made a mistake. You should have been placed in Slytherin with us...Malfoy.' Theo gave you a sly smirk and winked at you.

'Goodness gracious! Would you two stop! Just because Draco is not here, does not give either of you the right to flirt with me!'

You grabbed a handful of candy and threw some at each of them. You all laughed, making you feel more comfortable than ever to have just a good time.

Lunch continued flawlessly, with jokes and making fun of the interesting upside down cake that Neville received in the mail. The owl that dropped it in for him, was thrown off balance so bad after dropping it off that it smacked right into the wall. Causing Hagrid to come in to make sure the owl was still alive. The owl lived, but was not able to fly so Hagrid agreed to take care of it till it could stand on its one two feet again.

Caught up into talking to Hagrid about helping to care for it, you felt a tap on your shoulder. You saw Crabbe and Goyle shared in interesting look, seeing who was standing behind you. Hagrid walked off, so you looked the other direction to see her.

'Hermonie, um hi.' You nervously stood up from the bench and pushed some loose strands of hair behind your ear.

'I just wanted to make sure, we were still on tonight. Despite your little show, I don't care what house you think you are in now.' She huffed, gripping her books trying to stay calm.

'Of course, I will be there and meet you by the entrance to the Great Hall. We can walk to Slughorns party together?' Hermione gave you a smile as she looked to your left seeing Theo stare up at her in awe.

'Of course, I'll have McLaggen trudging behind me. So who's your date?' She ignored his odd gaze, adjusting her books in her arms.

You shot him a dirty look, looking back at Hermione. 'Blaise Zabini, he was invited by Slughorn like us. We will be there to meet you both. See you tonight?'

'Ah, you and these Slytherin boys. Yes, I'll See you tonight then.' Hermione nodded, clicking her feet together and walked off in a rush.

~*~

The rest of lunch went by quickly; the Great Hall was emptying out as you and the boys talked about tonight.

Blaise said goodbye as he had to get some stuff taken care of for tonight. He said he would meet you at the Great Hall entrance with everyone else. He walked off leaving you and Theo in a brief silence.

'We need to talk. Let us go Theo, now.' I blurted out, grabbing my book bag, and setting Binx to the side. Theo took a drink of pumpkin juice, grabbing a Christmas cookie and ran after you.

We both left the Great Hall in silence, we continued till you found a hideaway corridor where the abandoned girl's laboratory was leaking. Rounding a corner, it sounded like you were far away enough from everyone as you peered out into the stained-glass window. Setting your book bag on the ledge, you put your hands on your hips and looked back to see Theo trying to act cool.

'Does he know?' He smirked as he leaned against the stone wall, putting his hands in pockets and he shook his head.

'No, he doesn't know...sweetheart.' He eyed you up and down as he bit his bottom lip.

'Theo, don't. You really think it's wise to start this? Please just stop.' You stared at him as you were running your fingers through your hair. The name 'sweetheart' made so many happy memories of being in love with Theodore Nott reappear in your head.

**Flashback to Third Year **

'Sweetheart! Hurry up!' Theo called out to you playfully from below.

'I'm coming! What on earth are you doing?' You saw him pointing his wand at the tree that hugged the rim of Forbidden Forest. As you walked down past the pumpkin patch, catching a quick glimpse of Buckbeak chained up. You felt sorry for the beautiful creature that was going to be put down today. As you saw the axe man sharping the blade in the distance. Turning your head away from the sad scene, you saw Theo was carving into a tree.

Coming up behind him, you looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. You saw yours and his initials carved deep into the tree.

T.N+N.F

With a heart around the initials that was glowing a beautiful bright red. He looked back at you, with the biggest smile and his cheeks looked flushed. 'I enchanted it, so as long as this is glowing red that means I love you or my love still burns for you. '

You cupped your hands over your mouth, blushing as red as cherry. Tears formed at the edges of your eyes, as you then leaped into Theo's arms. He held you tightly, kissing the top of your head. You pulled from his hug, looking up at his hazel eyes that left you breathless and back to the carving.

'Theo, this is beautiful.' You brushed your fingers over the fresh carving, feeling its warmth and seeing the red heart shape glistening brightly.

You looked back to Theo with a sweet smile, seeing him smiling and happy with his work. 'I love you Theo. More then you will ever know.' You whispered, as you both leaned in and pressed your lips on to one another passionately. His hands made their way up to your face, pushing you closer into him until you heard a sound. You both broke free your kiss, looking around as he grabbed you and pulled you around the tree ducking into the brush.

That is when you looked up and saw the golden trio was bickering with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. You heard them fighting with one another, then watched as Hermione went to leave. You were about to get up, as you saw her turn around and punch Malfoy square in the nose.

Theo and you tried to hold back your laughs. 'Merlin! She just punched Malfoy.' You tried to whisper. Watching everyone finally leave, Theo grabbed your hand and pulled you back up to Hogwarts.

~*~

Later that night, Theo and you laid on some pillow and blankets in your secret spot in the library. You curled up to him as he held you close, rubbing your back and humming a soft tune.

'Why can't we let anyone know we are together? ' You whispered as Binx came wondering up, sitting on top of Theo's stomach.

'It's not safe, I have told you this. You know who my father is and what he has done. ' He pressed his hand into your back, kissing the top of your head and sitting his chin on it breathing in your scent.

'What happened to your mom had nothing to do with you. You could not have stopped it, you were a child. Your father must live with what happened; you had no control of it... ' You whispered, petting Binx's head.

'Regardless...we just must keep this quiet for a bit longer. ' Theo went to pet Binx as well.

'You-Know-Who is not around anymore Theo, we are safe... '

**End Flashback**

'I'm not starting anything. You know what, I am pureblood too! You could have come to me with your situation. My father can use his power to do the same shit Malfoy did. What were you thinking?!'

He raised his voice, taking a step towards you and putting both hands on his head, running his hands through his long brown locks.

You swatched his movements as you took a step towards him as well, looking up to his hazel eyes as he still towered over you. You pointed your finger at his chest, attempting to get your point across.

'Why do you fucking care?! You left me Theo! You left ME! I loved you and you broke my heart. You were my first love and I would have done anything for you! For fuck sakes, you made me keep our relationship a secret for a year! '

'Why do I care?! Are you stupid?! Because I still fucking love you! '

Theo grabbed you shoulders, searching your eyes carefully. 'I had to push you away, I thought I was keeping you safe! You know what happened to my mum! Having Malfoy tell me what he is doing to you, fucking hurts! I have to go along with it and pretend not to care! I was trying to protect you from being a part of this life! Look what you have done, you just chose to dive right back into the snake pit! Fuck Natiley! I did not want this for you!'

You were almost lost on what just happened as Theo held your shoulders, as his words rang in your ears. He dropped to his knees and you went with him, as you saw a tear leave his eye. He looked so defeated, almost like he giving up.

'...Theo...'

He sniffled, as you pulled his face to look at you. Your eyes met and before you knew it, he pulled you into a hug. The hug was warm, sweet, and comforting as he started to rub your back . You hugged him back, tightly wrapping your arms around his waist as you let some tears escape as you inhaled his citrus scent. It reminded you of the summer days, he would come see you in Gemma's herb shop.

She was the only one that knew of you and Theo together, she would let you leave early and roam London with Theo. You enjoyed exploring the muggle stores, blending in with them and running away from who you both were. He would take you to Kensington Garden all the time, where his favorite statue of Peter Pan was. It was a muggle bed time story, that his mother would read to him every night till she was...murdered.

You both were so young and in love, it was pure and so innocent as the memories kept flooding your mind. It made you squeeze him tighter and nudging your head into his neck.

'I'm so lost Theo. I'm so sorry. '

~*~*~

Theo and you leaned against the stone wall of the empty corridor, looking out the window watching the snow fall lightly as the clouds grew darker. Theo had his arm around you as you both enjoyed each other's silence, listening to the wind howl from outside. He studied the engagement ring that laid upon your finger, twisting it every now and again.

'Come on, you have to get ready. ' He pulled his arm out from you and stretched out.

'After Slughorns party, you should come to the after party tonight. The Slytherins are having one before we leave for Holiday break. Blaise knows, so just tag along with him and bring Hermione. I'll have a bottle of fire whiskey with both your names on it. '

Shaking your head at him, you stood up brushing off your robes and grabbing you book bag. 'Theo...you think that is a good idea? Wait, Hermione at a Slytherin party? Have you gone mad?'

He stood up with you, give you a sly smirk. 'I promise, I will be a good boy just for you, sweetheart. That's what I need Hermione for, I have to get over you somehow.'

You let out a groan as you started walking off, ignoring his chuckle as he watched you get flustered. 'Theo! That's horrible and you need to stop calling me that. '

'Okay sorry, Malfoy. '

You stopped in your tracks, turning around to see him laughing at you. You pushed his arm aggressively as you continued to get pissed off.

'That is not funny, you asshole! '

'It may not be funny, but it'll be true in about two weeks. What a wonderful Christmas you'll have and I get to witness it. ' You gave him a confused look, he caught on and his smile faded fast.

'You think you and Draco are the only ones becoming Death Eaters? ' His voice dropped down as he leaned in to whisper into your ear.

You tried to pull back from him, but he pulled you in closer so his lips were inches away from your ear.

'Shhhhh, it's okay. You want to be a part of this life, fine. I'm not letting you do it by yourself, its too damn dangerous. Just know, that Malfoy won't always be there to protect you. '

He pulled away from you, keeping his eyes fixated on yours. He then grabbed your hand, lowering his head and gave the top of it a soft kiss

'See you tonight...sweetheart.'


	18. Parties with Snakes

Draco P.O.V

I crashed on to the snow-covered ground, feeling my hands slip under the light snow and hit the rocks that dug deeply into my palms as I tried to catch myself. Inhaling the snow and blood as I hit the ground, I landed on my stomach and quickly rolled on to my back. Seeing Dolohov come stomping out of the doorway with my mother hysterical behind him. I managed to sit up, spitting blood on to the snow beside me, wiping it and the cold snow from mouth.

'Fuck you...Dolohov!' I yelled out with a smirk as he was continued towards me, cracking his knuckles. I rubbed my jaw line, feeling the fresh bruise from him punching me.

'I have done everything to keep you and your mother alive since Lucius went to Azkaban! This is how you fucking repay me?!' He was now standing at my feet, taking a deep breath, and pulling out a cigarette.

I said nothing, knowing he was right. I fucked up, speaking out of line to the Dark Lord was so unwise and continue to be a smartass wasn't helping anything. My family's name is on the line and if not for Dolohov constantly vouching for us, we would be dead already.

The smoke for his cigarette had entered my nostrils, I took a deep breath and held out my hand. He saw this, giving me a dirty look but caved in. He grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet and gave me one of his cigarettes and lit a match off his leather pants.

Closing my eyes and taking a long drag off it, I let the smoke enter my body and slowly exhaled.

'I'm sorry.'

Dolohov's expression was shocked, but he smiled wickedly at me. He then looked back to my mother, who was sniffling and wiping her tears. She realized she was being beckoned to us.

'Draco, I want you to know that everything that happened tonight...that is your life now.' He took a drag and slowly exhaled as my mother approached.

'Rather you want it or not, it's in your blood and you can't escape it. You are a Malfoy; it is time for you to grow up and be true to your name. You better hope that your fiancée is willing to accept it as well, especially with her true blood line. That poor girl has no idea, from what Bellatrix could get out of her mother.' Dolohov took one last drag and flicked his cigarette in the snow. He looked to my mother, she looked so exhausted as tears continued to slowly leave her eyes. Dolohov put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. 'Cissy please, no more. ' My mother sniffled, giving him a soft nod and then they both looked to me.

I nodded back to both lightly, as I exhaled the smoke from my own cigarette. My mother looked displeased, but after the horror show I just endured all night I needed a few more.

'Who is she? Why does she not know?' I paused, feeling my jaw scream from the pain of his punch earlier as I tried to take another drag. Silence fell before us, as I waited for my answer.

Dolohov came over, helping me up and then beckoned me to follow him towards the gardens. My mother came up beside me, sliding her arm between me mine and pulling me close. The three of us walked together, with no words for a good awhile coming to the pond that laid in the middle of our garden. It was frozen over, as it hit me how cold it truly was outside.

Dolohov pulled out another cigarette and took a long drag from it, as he exhaled, he gave me a curious look.

'Tell me Draco, have you ever heard of the name Grindelwald? '

~*~

Natiley P.O.V

'Stop it Natiley.'

You said out loud, looking at yourself in the mirror in the girl's bathroom.

You were all dressed up for Slughorns Christmas party, as you just applied the brightest red lipstick you had. You were wearing a dark maroon velvet dress that hugged your curves, pulling the selves in your palms feeling nervous. Closing your eyes and trying to take a deep breath. Pushing away thoughts that kept invading your mind.

Feelings and emotions were winning as they arose of recent and you did not know how to handle them properly. Seeing Theo and simply just talking to him again, gave you butterflies that were beyond your control. Then thinking of Draco, your shared moments and everything you were going through together gave you the same feelings but almost...worse? You knew your love for Theo was old and simply innocent with some curiosity, as you started to wonder lustful thoughts of him. You both wanted to be each other's first, but things got in the way and it never happened. Theo still held a special place in your heart, it was crystal clear as being around him gave you comfort. He knew everything about you, more than Draco knew and that ate you up. Draco was going to become your husband; he should know everything about you. Things had been so rushed and unpredictable that neither of you could barely a breathe. You could feel that you did in fact love Draco, but Theo was fighting to keep his spot in heart.

That much was clear.

'Natiley? '

The voice caused you to jump, almost rolling your ankle in your black stilettos. Balancing yourself, you saw Hermione walking towards you in a soft pink dress. She looked so vibrant and simply beautiful as her smile drew into a worried expression.

'Are you okay? Your white as snow! '

You flattened your dress over your stomach and let out a nervous laugh, pushing all the crazy thoughts away. Clearing your throat and grabbing your invitation, you forced a smile on your face. 'Yes! Um...sorry, I just have a lot on my mind. We should get going. '

You gave her a weak smile, she returned it and you both went on your way to meet your dates for the party. Walking the halls together, late in the evening felt almost awkward till Hermione stopped you, as she grabbed your hand. Gripping it back, you looked to her to see she was staring at the ground.

'Hermione? What's wrong? '

You both stood there, gripping each other's hands and she took a deep breath. She stomped her foot and looked to you, almost like she was ready to cry but also incredibly nervous.

'That stupid Ronald! We should be going together, but no he is with that ridiculous life sucking Lav-' You cut her off, you knew she was better than this.

'Hermione Jean Granger! You need to knock this off right now. You are so much better than this and her! You are a strong, smart, and beautiful women! If that idiot Ron cannot see what is right in front of him, then he is the ridiculous one here. So tonight, forget him! You are going to this Christmas party with me, you will have a good time and then we are going to go to an after party tonight and have a wonderful time. You understand me?!'

She looked at you in shock, as your voice had been raised and echoed in the corridor. She nodded, gripping your hand as a smile grew on her face and she let out laugh.

'Thank you for that. ' She pulled you into a hug, as you heard some footsteps approach. You both broke away as you saw Blaise and Cormac approach you.

'Damn Fleet, could you wear anything tighter?' Blaise gave you a wink, as you saw Cormac's eyes were glued to as well.

'Would you back off. ' You said playfully with an eyeroll, you walked up to him and looked him up and down. He was in an all-black suit, with a crushed velvet marron vest. 'You don't look so bad yourself. ' You let your index finger run along the crushed velvet vest slowly and then gave him a smile. He shook his head and held up his arm, you locked arms with him, and Hermione did the same with Cormac. He whispered to her that she looked beautiful and she ignored him with a face full of disgust.

The party was lively as students and professors were talking loudly, having some glasses of champagne and delicate hors d'oeuvres were passed around for everyone to try. Blaise stayed close to you, barely letting you out of his sight with his hand occasionally wondering down to your lower back every now and again. You would knock it off and try to walk away, causing him to follow you saying it was a joke. Hermione was constantly running away from Cormac, until you saw she had disappeared for a while.

You managed to get away from Blaise and saw Harry was happily grinning be himself. That was your chance and you booked it over to him, embracing him in a tight hug. 'Harry! ' You gripped him tightly for a few minutes, as he hugged you back saying your name back in your shoulder kind of muffled.

'Natiley! My goodness, I am happy to see you too. Are you okay? '

You let go of him seeing him shocked to your presence. 'Yes of course, I have had a few glasses of champagne already. I am sorry, I just wanted to hug you. Look at you! You clean up well. ' You both let out nervous laughs, as he beamed a smile back at you ready to respond. He was going to reply, when you both saw Neville dressed a waiter with a tray of glasses stopping in front of you.

'Neville! ' Harry smiled at him, he offered some glasses of champagne and you took two as Harry said no. Neville bowed his head and carried on, thats when you both noticed Hermione ducking behind a curtain. You looked at each other and went after her.

Harry pulled back the curtain letting you in, as you handed the second glass to her and Harry snuck in after as you both stared at her.

'Hermione, what are you doing? ' He asked, as you took a sip of the champagne and stared at her. She chugged the entire glass, letting out a small burp.

'Excuse me, well I just escaped from Cormac under the mistletoe. '

She looked out the sheer curtain nervous as can be. 'Cormac? That is who you invited. ' Harry tried not to raise his voice, looking between the both of us as you kept sipping on your glass.

She held the glass tightly, trying to cross her arms with a sigh. 'I thought it would annoy Ron the most. '

That is when a waiter popped in offering a weird dish of dragon tarter. He said it gave one bad breath and Hemione took the whole tray and gave him the empty glass. Harry and you shared a confused look and tried to hush your laughter. That is when you noticed Cormac was heading this way, so you pushed past Harry and said bye as Hermione shoved him the tray quickly. You both dodged out the side curtain, just in time to see Snape was heading the same direction.

Hermione booked it and you lost her in the crowd, when you felt a hand grab you. You looked back to see Theo, he must have snuck in, he was looking sharp in a black suit with a green velvet tie.

'Where you think you are going? '

He smirked, as you let him pull you to where he was hanging out at. You both walked over to where Blaise and Pansy were talking with a few other Slytherins. Pansy greeted you nicely and continued her conversation with Blaise.

You looked up to Theo, but before anything could be said the music stopped and everyone got quiet as a commotion was stirred up.

'Mr. Slughorn sir! ' Mr. Filch busted in the door and was dragging a resisting Draco Malfoy. Theo quickly let go of your hand and let out a groan at the sight of him. You heart about stopped to see him after what seemed forever, he was fixated on the approaching professor.

'I found this man lurking in the upstairs corridor, saying he was invited to your party? ' Draco butted in, not seeming to notice you yet. 'Okay okay, I was gate crashing. Happy?!' Before anyone could say anything else, Professor Snape looked to you with a slight nod and then walked over to Draco. 'I'll escort him out. '

'Certainly. Professor. ' They both stared at each other for a moment before they both left. You felt compelled to leave as you knew Snape was nodding for you to follow.

You went to walk off after them, as you reached for the door you felt someone try to stop you. 'Natiley, please don't go.' You pulled away, looking back to see Theo staring at you with sad puppy dog eyes. You knew you had to stop this before things got out of hand.

'You need to let this go. I mean it, this...is not going to happen. You, me, us needs to stop. Nothing is going to happen between us Theo, please stop it. I must go see my fiancé, okay? See you later. '

You yanked the door open and rushed out of it before you could see his face. You did not want to see that you hurt him, but what did he think was going to happen?

Trying to run out the door, you gave up and kicked off your heels and picked them up. You were able to catch the tail end of Snapes robes turning a corner, so you quickly ran after them, just barley hearing their muffled whispers when you heard his raised.

'I was chosen! This is my moment. ' You heard his voice almost yell out.

'Regardless, of you being chosen Draco...you are both now chosen for this. It is your task now to finish it. ' You made it around the corner as you saw Professor Snape pressing his finger into Draco's chest as he had him pinned against the wall. You stayed hidden listening, trying to not interrupt almost curious what was happening between them.

'The things I just went through and had to be a witness too, all for her. Why didn't you tell me the truth? They all knew, I asked, and you lied to me. I... can't te-' He was cut off, as your heels slipped out of hand and dropped to the floor.

'Damn it!' You whispered under your breath.

Grabbing your heels, you rounded the corner as they both looked at you. Professor Snape drew his finger back off Draco's chest, giving you a dirty look and storming off, leaving us both behind. You quickly ran over to Draco, tossing my heels to the ground beside him. He looked upset but he seemed to almost be dodging your eyes.

'What were you talking about? Or should I say who?' You asked, hoping for an answer.

'That's all you care about. No hello? I assume you had fun with my friends then, since you're not leaping into my arms.'

You were taken back at his attitude, almost offended. 'What the fuck is your problem? I asked a simple question. Sorry, how are you Malfoy? Have fun with your family?' You shot back at him, crossing your arms until you noticed in the moon light he looked like hell. You could tell he had been hit or punched in the jaw from fresh bruising. His eyes looked exhausted, like he has not been asleep for days.

'You know what, go to hell. If I had a choice to call this whole thing off, I would.' You were becoming angry as he started to walk away from you, until the word 'choice' hit you a little different.

'I thought you could call this thing off, like you did with Cedric and I?' He froze, throwing his head back and sighing heavily. He turned around and just stared at you, he seemed to be taking in every inch of you.

He then walked towards you, as his head started to hang low as he got closer to you. He stopped as he was merely inches away from you, you could hear his heavy breathing as he went to touch your cheek.

'Ignore my words, I...' He stopped speaking, as you went up to grab his hand feeling his cold Slytherin ring. You grabbed it, turning your face into his palm, and then looked up into his silver eyes.

'Natiley, just know that everything that happens next week is out of my control. Please, just do whatever is asked of you. Just know, I tried. That's all I can say.' Draco was practically pleading with his words, squeezing your cheek.

Staring back at him, you nodded having no clue what he was talking about. It made you want to cry though as you could feel the sadness in his voice. Something must of bad happen and you were sure to find out soon.

'I will, for you. Tonight, let us just have a good night and not think of that okay?' You finally saw somewhat of a half-smile emerge on his face, as he quickly embraced you into the tightest hug you have ever gotten from him. He was practically suffocating you, but you hugged him back just as tight, inhaling his scent. You both held on to each other in that dimly light corridor for a long time, just taking in being back in one another's arms. Hearing nothing but the fire from the torches above and the soft muffled music in the distance.

'I missed you, Draco. '

'Oh really? I don't believe you. '

He pulled back from you but before you could retaliate his smartass remark, he aggressively grabbed your face making you jump. He then quickly pulled you into a deep kiss, as he hands pushed past your cheek and back to my neck. As you both stayed locked in a kiss, you heard footsteps approach. Draco refused to let you pull away from his kiss to see who was coming, as he pulled you in closer by your neck.

'Come up for air, so we can drink Malfoy. Party's just getting started.' You finally broke apart, as you gasped for air to see Pansy roll her eyes at you as she held on to Blaise's arm. Who smirked at the situation, with his hands in his pockets while Theo looked the other way? He looked over for a quick second and looking so pissed off as Draco wrapped his arm around your neck, pulling you in close as you all walked off.

'Alright, let us go then. I need a drink.'

~*~

The five of you made your way down to the dungeons, instead of going to the Slytherin common room. You all walked past it, making your way as far down the dungeons would allow making a couple left and right turns.

That is when you came up to a dead end, with a brick wall that had a huge tapestry of what you assumed was Salazar Slytherin on it. He had multiple white snakes surrounding him at his feet, they were looking up to him as he held an odd-looking locket and green apple in his hand.

'Ready?' Pansy nudged your arm, giving you a smile, which made you a little suspicious of her new kindness towards you.

You nodded at her, as Blaise walked over pulling his wand out and tapping the locket on the tapestry. As he did that, the tapestry rolled itself up halfway revealing an old burnt wooden door.

Blaise looked back to us with a grin. 'Whatever happens tonight, stays in here.' He then winked as everyone else sighed and rolled their eyes.

Pansy grabbed your arm, dragging you to the door. Blaise opened it, allowing you both into the huge dance party that was going on.

The walls were decorated with old Slytherin banners that had bright green lights shinning down on them, black and green silks hung from the ceiling that were adorned with tons of diamonds and in the middle was a huge bright lite up diamond, multicolored lights were flashing everywhere, and glitter seemed to be falling endlessly. The music was bumping loudly, as everyone was dancing closely with another, you saw to your right was another door with a black curtain, that some people were dashing into.

Then you looked to your left, where a huge white marbled stone was being used as a bar top. Behind it a was a huge mirror that had bright small green snakes slithering back and forth across it. Under the mirror was a black cabinet, light up with bright white lighting that shown off all the liquor bottles.

Pansy kept her arm on you and dragged you to the bar. You tried to refuse, but she won as you looked for Draco. All the boys had vanished, and you were stuck with her. So, you followed in tow, as you both reached the bar.

'Don't worry, I'll order for you!' Pansy tried yelling above the loud music, leaning over the white marble and waving her hand.

You tied to smile as you stood next to her and turned around to take in the intense scenery. You had never experienced anything like this before, looking around feeling overwhelmed being surrounded by so many Slytherins. They barely noticed you, as the room was so dark as the multicolored lights were flashing everywhere and everyone was so entranced with another on the dance floor. It was like you were watching them in slow motion, no care in the world just moving closely with one another as hands lingered. It was like you could feel the heat that was being created, until you felt an ice-cold glass hit your arm.

'Here! Drink up! Then we shall dance! ' Pansy knocked the thin glass next to yours, the liquid was almost black, the rim was sugared with two bright red cherries garnished at the top with a small silver sword. Pansy dipped the cherries in her drink, as Blaise came over with an amber colored drink in his hand that was smoking. He held his drink in the sky at you and smiled, inhaling the smoke as he sipped. He breathed it out his nostrils as he turned to Pansy that just ate both cherries off her sword. She looked to Blaise, pointing the silver sword at his cheek. He leaned down to her lips and they become locked in passionate kiss.

Taking a long sip of your drink, you looked away to not watch them and that is when you felt a hand wander to your lower back and right down to your ass. The song had just changed to a slower, sexy beat as the person whispered into your ear as smoke filled the air.

'You don't like to watch? I find it rather...sexy. ' You turned your head, seeing Theo staring and puffing on a cigarette as he walked away.

You quickly chugged your drink, throwing it to the ground and ran up to the bar. Demanding whatever Pansy Parkinson ordered you, which was called Opium. You started to drink it and wondered out to the dance floor, feeling the music take over you as you started to dance with the beat. You finished the last of your drink, letting it be taken from your hand and feeling the arm of someone reach down your side.

You spun around ready to kill Theo, reaching up to slap the person touching you. He caught your arm and locked hands with you, pulling it behind his neck. He leaned down into ear, nipping at it.

'It's almost like you knew velvet was my weakness...I am about to rip this dress off of you with my teeth. '

He spun you back around, holding your hips tightly still locked with your hands, pushing you right into him as you leaned back onto his chest. He pulled your now loosenhair to the side, kissing your neck as a moan left your mouth but the music hid it.

You turned your head to see his platinum hair, glow under the lights and smiled as you took control and pushed both your hands down towards your lower hips. He had completely turned you on, as you were both dancing slowly to the music as everyone else was. You both moved in sync, moving perfectly with one another. Feeling as if you were having sex right there on the dance floor, as he turned you back around so you faced him. He pushed your body back, as he dragged his hand down your neck to the middle of your breasts. That's when you felt him kiss your collar bone, moving his lips down as he left a trail of kisses and then teasingly bit the rim of your dress by your left breast pulling on it with his teeth.

You would have done anything at that moment to have Draco tear that dress off you and fuck you right there on that dance floor.


	19. The Truth

Draco POV

Moving with her on the dance floor, made me forget everything that was going on in our lives for that moment. Feeling the velvet down her arms and all the way down her hips, was so euphoric to me as a low moan escaped my mouth. It sent me into a frenzy of desire to want her in any way she would let me. The way she grabbed my hands, forcing them down her hips, making me grip the rim her velvet skintight dress made me want to claw it off her skin.

I did not give a damn that people surrounded us, I was willing to fuck her in front of everyone at any given movement. Right here, right now, to show that she is mine and no one else could make her scream out the way I could.

Natiley laid her head back on my shoulder, so I could hear her moans as she squeezed my hands at the rim of her dress making me thirst for her.

I had never wanted someone so much in my life.

I could not take it anymore.

'Come with me.' I demanded into her ear, pulling her away from the dance floor. I could feel that I was almost dragging her as she trying to keep with me.

I pulled her away to The Snake Pit, opening the door to embrace the haziness that filled the room and seeing Slytherin students in make out sessions. While others were experimenting with drugs and others were smoking hookah, simply enjoying what was happening around them.

I wanted all of them gone.

'Get the fuck out. NOW!'

All the students got quite real fast, looking at us and dropping everything they were doing and ran out the door past us.

'Draco, what the hell?' Natiley jerked my arm, trying to get my attention. I ignored her question, dragging her to the black velvet couch towards the end of the room. All the walls were mirrored, as the bright green lights and black candles reflected in every direction of the mirrors.

Pulling her in front of me, I looked at her seeing her mouth agape and trying to read my expression. I reached for her chin with my index finger and then stepped closer, so we were toe to toe as my hand pushed past her chin and encircled her throat. Both her hands grabbed my wrist, she looked bewildered trying to think about what I was about to do to her.

Expect she had no fucking idea.

'I'm going fuck you to the point where you won't be able to walk tomorrow. Do you understand me?'

A smile drew on her face, she rolled her eyes and that is when I squeezed her throat harder almost making her regret what she just did.

'Dra-'

She tried to get my name out, but I refused to let her do that. I wanted her to choke on my name, as I pulled her closer towards me, so our bodies touched.

'Shut the fuck up for once. Remember when I said you are my property? That is how your about to be treated, nothing more. Cause next week, that is all you will literally be.' I spit in her face, gripping her throat as I watched her get pissed at what I had just done.

I then pushed her back with force causing her to land roughly on the couch, as she quickly tried to wipe her face. She had become feisty, throwing her hands in the air while shooting me every dirty look she could make.

'Go fuck yourself, you egotistical asshole! What the fuck is wrong with you?!' She raised her voice at me, about to get up when I ripped my shirt off and threw it at her.

'Sit your ass down, Natiley. You keep acting like that and you'll be the one fucking yourself in front of me.' I said in a stern voice as she froze at my words, realizing she had no say anymore.

She grabbed my shirt; her face full of shock was all I needed to see as it made her keep her mouth shut. I took my belt off, dropping it on the table next to us and walked towards her, tilting her head up to look at me.

'What I tell you to do tonight, you will do. I need to let my aggression out; you are going to take the blunt of it. Do you understand? ' She stared at me, nodding. 'Yes Draco. ' I bent down, keeping my finger on her chin as she stayed focused on my movements.

'Are you okay with this? '

She closed her eyes, exhaling slowly and pulled me into a forgiving kiss. 'I'll be your wife soon; I must get used to it. '

Why did I even ask her that? Why do I care what she thinks? Why?

The melancholy tone of her voice hit me wrong, I could not take it as I stood up and pulled away from her. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath trying to push away the haunting memories. Could I do this to her? Is degrading her and treating her like shit the right thing to do?

'Fuck it.' I whispered to myself, trying to become numb to the pain I was feeling inside.

'Turn around and spread your legs apart.' Slowly turning around, I saw out of the corner of my eye she was looking at me from the mirror, gripping the edge of the couch and waiting for me. Her face wore a more scared look, not terrified just having no clue what was about to happen.

I walked up to her, putting my hand on her ass, and then slapped it hard making her jump and let out a small yelp as I noticed her smile at my touch.

I then took my pants off, as I noticed her still watching me carefully. I let my hand wonder up her back to where the zipper was, I went to pull on it as it only stopped halfway. Becoming flustered, I grabbed both sides and aggressively ripped it, she let out gasp as I let the sides of what was left of the dress fall.

'Are you serious?!' She snapped at me in a pissed off tone, trying to turn around.

I grabbed the back of her neck, keeping her in her place. My other hand slid down her black laced underwear and before she knew it, I pressed right into her aggressively.

I watched in the mirror as she dug her nails deep into the couch, letting out a loud scream that turned into moan. The noises that were leaving her mouth brought back the nightmares, sending a shiver down my spine. I held on to both her shoulders, going at a fast pace as her loud moans carried around the room. I watched her face in the mirror, but it became clouded by theirs. That is when my nightmares fully took over my mind, seeing her being tortured and dying beside her parents flashed into my head. The green lights turned red, her face became blurry and I felt like I was going to pass out until it felt like I could feel the Dark Lords nails dig into my shoulders again.

I stopped, pulling out of her, and backed away from her feeling completely dazed. I tripped over a table knocking everything from it as glass shattered everywhere, but I caught myself. I kept seeing their faces, all of them and I could feel my head throbbing in agony as everything hit my head.

'STOP! Leave me alone! ' I cried out, dropping to the floor, and leaning against the wall that helped catch me.

I gripped my head, pulling at my hair and leaning between my knees crying out and pleading as the pain in my head felt like hot needles being pushed in.

I felt someone touch my hands and I jumped, breathing heavily.

'Draco?'

Her soothing voice said my name, making me look up at her in fear. Natiley saw my expression, she looked so worried and confused. I could not do this to her after all, I had to end it. I got up fast, grabbing my pants and putting them on quickly as I made a break for it.

I heard her calling out my name, but I ran out of the room trying to ignore her. I just ran as fast I could, not looking back or caring who saw me. I needed to breath, I felt like I was choking, and I could not come back up for air.

I knew where I wanted to go and what I had to do.

End it.

~*~

She did not deserve me.

No one did.

More anything, I wanted to call this whole thing off with her, but they gave me no choice. Within a week or so, we would be getting married on Christmas Eve and I have lied to her about almost everything.

Seeing her face, no longer brought me any joy as it was killing me. It made me think about watching her parents being tortured right in front of me. Tortured to the point that their faces were drenched in blood and I could not recognize them anymore. Hearing their screams echoed in my ears when I looked into her eyes. Those beautiful emeralds were the only pair of eyes that I could stare at for hours and now they made me want to just die.

How do you face the someone when you had to keep so many secrets from them? She had no idea who she really was, who's blood really ran through her veins, that my family was torturing and keeping her parent's captive, that I used her, took advantage of her and that our marriage was planned from the beginning.

'Whatever it takes, Draco.'

His voice kept ringing in my head, over and over just haunting me.

She had no idea that I basically hunted and tracked her down this past summer. I finally found her and literally took advantage her; it was the only way. I had to find a way that would be easier than her being snatched and forced against her will to be married to me. I just, wanted her to be somewhat willing and not fight the whole time.

I felt selfish.

I fucked up though, I let my feelings take control. She was not supposed to become important to me, I must change that. Make her see that I am not a good person, that I am a piece of shit that used her for the Dark Lords advantage. We cannot be romantically involved, being in love makes you weak and that will just hurt us...or simply kill one of us.

She needs to see and understand that we are not teenagers anymore and this is not love. Love does not exist in my world.

That is why I tried to degrade her and treat her like shit, but I could not handle it. It was making me sick to my stomach. Seeing her look at me with fear, was not my intention at all. I just want her to hate me, I am not someone you can love.

We will be married, and marriage is not 'love' in my family. It is about using one another for higher advantages, keeping the pureblood and getting what we want simply by our name.

When I came back, I was trying to sneak into that Christmas party for one reason and one reason only.

I wanted to tell her the truth. Even though I was forbidden, I did not care anymore. I have been forced to lie so much that I could hardly figure out which was the truth from a lie. I wanted her to know at least some truth, the weight I cared was killing me on the inside. She needed to be prepared for what we were going to be getting into and what was expected of her.

What was the point though? I am not strong enough for any of this. I cannot prevent any of this from happening.

It was either trying to kill myself or tell her the truth.

That is when I gripped the frozen bars of the astronomy tower, feeling the icy wind pierce my cheeks. The snowflakes hit my skin with a sting and melted, mixing in with the silent tears that left my eyes.

I was giving up.

I just can't do this. Any of this anymore, I am so tired and sick of not having a choice. Why do I have to save my family's name? Why do I have to ruin Natiley's life to benefit his.

I cannot put Natiley through this hell of a nightmare. This is the only way to save her from my life. It was the only way to save him, I cannot hurt either of them.

We are not killers.

I am not a killer.

I cannot do this anymore.

I hoisted myself up and over the bar, I sat on it looking down into the dark abyss. I let out a sob as I started slide down to stand on the ledge, gripping the bar behind me. My heart was racing as I felt it beat out of my chest, as I tried to take a few deep breaths.

'Mother, I am so sorry. Forgive me. '

I closed my eyes and leaned forward.

Natiley POV

Draco ran out of the room so fast, you barely had time to collect yourself.

You looked around the room and, in the mirror, seeing your dress ripped halfway off knowing you could not run out like that. Your eyes searched the couches and tables, when you saw a Slytherin robe laying on one of the couches by the door. You quickly grabbed it, pulling it on and took off after him.

Entering back into the party, you saw that Pansy and Blaise were glued to each other's face by the bar. Hoping you remain unseen, you slipped out the party and made your way quickly to the dungeons. You managed to hear Draco's footsteps in the distance as you tried to follow them.

'Natiley? ' You turned around begging it was not a teacher, as you spun around to see Theo and Hermione together. You were taken back as you wondered where the hell they came from.

'What-what are you guys doing? '

Noticing they were holding hands; Theo grew a smile on his face as he looked to Hermione then looked back to you growing a puzzled face. Hermione let go of us hand as she looked up to him blushing a bit. 'Just talking is all. ' She said. 'Where are you going so fast and why are you in Slytherin robes? '

Ignoring the awkward moment that was growing between the three of you and feeling a tinge of jealousy, it hit that you needed to find Draco.

'Shit! I must go, somethings wrong. I am sorry! ' You said as you took off, leaving them in the distance. You could hear them call out to you and their footsteps trying to catch up, as you wondered where Draco was heading. Then it clicked but scared you at the same time...the Astronomy Tower.

Finally making your way all the way up the stairs, snow started hitting you in the face with the chilly wind. That is when you saw a dark figure climbing over the rail.

'Draco! '

It was like it happened in slow motion; you ran towards him screaming his name and you saw him lean forward.

'Draco! No! Stop! '

You threw your arms around him, feeling him leaning forward as he let go of the bar. Your bare feet dug into the snowy ledge as you screamed out, feeling like you were going to lose him when you felt someone else's arms trying to pull him back.

You and someone else managed to pull him back over the railing with all your strength. Losing your balance, the three of you crashed to the ground together with a loud thud.

You held on to Draco seeing your breath in the air, watching as the snowflakes swirled around you in the dark night. You were freezing but trying to ignore it, knowing he was safely lying beside you.

He was still here, if you had been a second late you would have lost Draco Malfoy forever.

Tears continued to leave your eyes, as you felt Draco turned over, sitting up and saw you next to him. He looked at you in completely utter shock as he pulled you up into a hug.

'Natiley...I-' He broke out and let out a muffled sob.

He held you tightly, rocking you side to side and let out a cry. You held on to him, trying to understand why he would do something like that. What was he going through, why would he try to leave you like that?

'Are you guys okay? Draco what the hell?!' You heard Theo's voice break through the moment as he sat up next to you. Draco stayed silent, as you held him seeing Theo come around to face you.

'Thank you Theo, please just let me handle him. ' You saw Hermione in the distance, she had her wand out using Lumos to see. Her free hand was cupping her mouth, almost crying at the scene before her.

Theo wanted to speak, but you held your hand up. 'Theo, we will talk later. Please get her out of her, I got this. ' You paused as he looked genuinely upset, giving you one last look he went over to Hermione and his hand on her lower back. Pushing her down the steps, leaving you both in darkness.

Take a deep breath and holding on to him, you managed to blurt every question you had.

'What the hell were you thinking?! I could not lose you Draco. Why would you want to kill yourself? What happened back there? What is going on? ' Your voice was breaking up as you tried to understand the situation. Tears fell as you held him, nestling your head into his neck. 'Please...talk to me. I am here for you. Please, I cannot. I will not lose you. '

Draco turned his head, leaning into your face that was nestled in his neck. He gave you a soft wet kiss on the forehead as he whispered painfully to you.

'I was weak. I... why would you want to save me? You do not understand, I am not worth it. You don't deserve this...'

You pushed back from his hug and grabbed his face. 'You just shut it! After everything we have been through, everything I have been battling you try to pull this. What are you even talking about?!'

He stared at you, his eyes looked defeated and exhausted as words refused to leave his mouth.

'Draco Lucius Malfoy, have you not figured it out? I will be your wife soon and I hate to admit but I am in love with you. I would literally die for you. '

His face changed; his hand drifted up to your soaked cheeks trying to wipe the tears away. He leaned his forward on to yours, closing his exhausted eyes as the words left his mouth.

'I don't want you to die for me, ever. I wanted you to live, without what I am going to put you through. I was trying to save you from being in love with me. Our marriage is going to take everything from you. '

His words left you confused, you just professed your love, and he gave you nothing in return. You searched his face and eyes for something more, unsure of how to feel.

'What? Why? I just told you I love you and...'

Draco got up from you, reaching his hand down as you took it and he pulled you up to him.

'Thank you, as much as I wish i could have made that jump. ' He paused and pulled you into another hug, kissing the top of your head and held you for a moment.

'I would have regretted not letting you know, that I do love you Natiley. I never want to treat you like that again, you don't deserve that. You really don't deserve me and I will always tell you that.'

You remained silent, as your head laid on his chest listening to his steady heart beat. It was a feeling of relief knowing that he did love you but the tone of his words made you feel different.

'This changes thing for me. We will be trapped in this together, even though I think death would serve both of us better than what is to come. It's time to tell you the truth.'


	20. Draco & Theo

Natiley POV

His words trailed on like a lost cavern, they meant something, but they were causing you heart ache as you began to zone out after he spilled each lie.

It bothered you that Draco pushed his suicidal attempt to the side so fast, to simply tell you everything he had hid from you in the past year. More than anything it repulsed you that he was going to take all this from you jump to the grave rather than let you know the truth.

You almost told him that you did not want to even know any of it, but he persisted that you needed to know what was really going on. You just wanted to console him, pretending his words did not matter at this moment, as you both were almost frozen to death on top of the tower and just reassure him that everything is okay.

He was hurting you though, he was blind to your heartache as each word left his mouth. Within hours he had degraded you, tried to kill himself and now told you that everything was lie. Your life, who you are and who he was pretending to be; the emotions that took over you forced your heart into pieces. You were drowning in front of him, each word pushed you further under the surface and his hand was not there for you to take.

How could someone hide so much and pretend that it was okay?

Sadly, nothing was okay.

Nothing would ever be the same.

He broke your heart.

~*~

His words ran through your head over and over, like a broken record that would not stop unless you were able to break the record. Your head was having such a difficulty trying to understand everything he told you, more so that you did not want to believe any of it. He unloaded so much that you felt like he threw up in front of you, making you sick to your stomach ready to do the same.

It was incredibly difficult to even fathom that the people who raised you, well your father was not actually your real father. Draco did tell you that they were being tortured and that you mother finally cracked and told the Dark Lord the truth, and everything he had to watch whish made you squirm at the picture that was placed in your head. Draco said it was not his place to say who you were, that it would be revealed to you once you wed and apologized to what was happening to them.

The real truths just kept pouring out from his mouth and you could barely look him in the eye anymore.

It hurt more than ever, knowing that when you tried to do the right thing, all it got you was fate. Pre-planned fate, that everything you said and did was going to push you in the right direction regardless for him; The Dark Lord.

Draco finally finished his words as you both stood in complete silence as the air increased with tension and hate. He tried to reach for your hand, but you pulled away from him shaking you head as a tear fell down your cheek. You refused to look at him as you crossed your hands over your chest, it felt like it was keeping in the pieces of your broken heart.

"Natiley, please."

He begged in a quiet soft voice, as his hand turned over and he held it in the air. You pulled your hands back into your chest, gripping the borrowed Slytherin robe around you and holding it tightly, as your eyes finally decided to travel to his. He looked so lost and broken at your reaction, everything that he had kept from you seemed to damage him just as bad.

"You fucking used me."

His face readjusted with a concerned betrayed look, as if the words had stung deep causing him to feel defeated.

"I had no choice; he was going to kill my parents and me I-I did not want this. I...let my emotions get in the way. I-I wasn't supposed to fall for you."

He had become flustered as his mouth searched for more words, he stepped towards you with both his hands out now, as you backed away almost disgusted to be around him.

"Don't! Just-Don't touch me."

You wanted to cry even more as your face was on fire and you started to choke up as tears refused to surface you took some steps away from him, so many feelings ran through your entire body. You felt like you could pass out from all the information he just dumped on you and along with almost losing him hours prior to this.

You tried to simply breathe as you kept backing away from him, gripping the robe as tight as you could waiting to back into a wall. Your words felt like they had been prechosen as your mouth open to speak once again, seeing him trying to respond to your actions.

"You hunted me down like an animal, sought me out and then took advantage me. You have been lying to me every day and night I have spent with you, while I have been falling in love with you! I am disgusted with myself and hate myself for agreeing to be apart of this, but it would not have mattered cause you were going to force me if I put up a fight."

Tears finally released themselves down your cheeks, as you saw Draco responding to your words. He was biting his bottom lip, it almost looked like he was ready to cry as you saw a twinkle in his eye.

"How can I ever forgive what you did? I don't care what the Dark Lord was going to do to YOU or your family! I am literally and utterly disgusted with your actions Draco Lucius Malfoy! I should have let you take these words to the grave..."

He refused to respond as he ran his hands through his hair, stopping as he gripped it shaking his head at you as he continued biting his lip. He let out a cry, but no tears left his eyes yet as his face showed complete defeat and regret. Your words were harsh, but they rang true as you felt your painful tears run down your face and on to your lip. You sniffled and closed your eyes, as the words continued to leave your mouth like someone was writing them for you, as you felt your hands shaking.

"You watched them torture my parents, I know there was nothing you could do. I'm not mad at you for that, I'm simply mad at the entire situation. How am I suppose to feel Draco? I am supposed to be okay with this, any of this?! You were going to leave me! Alone to deal with this! All of this! I just saved your fucking life, and this is how I get repaid. What a joke! I-I can't!"

You voice was raised and echoed through the Room of Requirement as your hands felt red hot as you let go of the Slytherin robe and held them at your side. You could practically feel your blood rushing at a fast pace throughout your entire body, as you noticed a blue light illuminate from behind you. Draco's terrified silver eyes lit up bright blue, his mouth became agape as you seemed to have stricken fear into him. He tried to speak but you cut him off, you voice went up in volume with straight anger as you spoke.

"I. Am. Done!"

Your voice shook the room causing glass from nearby mirrors to shatter, each word boomed loudly with emphasis as he took some steps away from you.

"I am done crying; I am done with the secrets and I am done with being your fiancé!"

Your words bellowed as your hand shot a blue ring of fire that formed around the both of you. Draco stepped closer to you as he watched it wrap around, then looked up to you completely scared.

"What-what is this? What are you doing?! How?!"

You looked at him confused wondering the same thing, shaking your head as your hand shot up out of your control and shot a blue fire bolt at him sending him half way across the room. He slid on the ground, crashing into a dusty old couch with a loud groan and poof of dust. Your heart was racing, as you stared at your hand in complete shock as you finally realized that you were causing the no wand magic from your fingertips. Your emotions had gotten the best of you many times causing these odd magical situations, that required no wand but this was another level you had never reached. It scared you, you had no idea how to turn it on and off as you shook you hand to get rid of the blue flame. You stopped, closed your eyes taking a deep breath and stared back at your hand at the blue flame, it danced on your palm as it did not burn you. It simply warmed your skin; you closed your hand smothering the flames and it went away.

"Bloody hell! What is wrong with you?! How did? Did you just use non wand magic on me?!"

Draco yelled out sternly trying to catch his breath, as he tried to stand up and dust off his clothes. He looked over to you with hate, practically fuming as his face turned red at what you had just done to him. A wicked smile grew across your face as you crossed your arms, after everything he spilled on you and knowing what was really going on, you knew he deserved that.

"I don't know how I did it, who cares because you fucking deserved it. I am only happy that I saved you from jumping off the Astronomy Tower so I could find out the actual truth from you."

Your words came out with a hiss, as Draco stopped in his tracks at your icy words. He cocked his head to the side bewildered, wiping his face with his hand by what you said, as you noticed your words were rather harsh to say.

"Thats unbelievably wretched of you to say to me, I don't care who you think you are. How dare you, I was trying to save you from this fucked up life so you weren't arranged to be with me anymore. Looks like the joke is on me, isn't?"

His words grew quiet to the end, as his eyes shot you a displeased look as he made his way towards you. Your smile left your face, you took another step back as you found the wall you were looking for earlier. You felt like you needed to brace for his rage he was about to release on you but you tried to relax because you were not finished yet.

"Excuse me? Save me?"

A malicious laugh escaped your throat.

"Don't ever try to save me from anything again. You helped mold me into what I am today, I am becoming who you use to be Draco. The bad person, the bully, the one people run away from in the halls. You have screwed my life up so bad that I don't even know who I am anymore! I want nothing to do with you or this arranged marriage anymore!"

Draco marched up to you leaving stomping sounds, as your words finished with aggression and a raised voice. You did not move as you pressed your body against the wall, staying in your place trying to show no fear as he reached for your throat and gripped it tightly jerking you towards him. He raised his other hand, as if to hit you making you turn your head to the side, till he lowered it and reached for your hand that once held the blue flame.

"You are being the biggest bitch right now, you know that?!"

He shook your throat, tightly squeezing it as you tried to stay unphased from his actions.

"Fuck you Natiley. Fuck your power trip, I put my life on the line and you are acting like you do not care. The fucked-up part in all of this is that you will marry me regardless if either one of us wants it, we have no choice. So, grow the fuck up and accept it."

He paused, adjusting his finger up towards your chin and pushing you to face him so he could read your mixed-up emotions.

"I almost slapped you across the face because I felt like you deserved it. I did not because I am better than that, I won't hurt you the way you just hurt me. I'll let you have that; I deserve that much for everything that I have just put you through. I never wanted you to love me, I told you from day one that I want you to hate me Natiley. I am not someone you love or will ever be able to, hate me please."

You relaxed hearing his words, you tried to read his expression as he bowed his head trying to muster the courage to look you in the eye again. He kept his hand on your throat, as his head finally came back up to face you once more. He had changed his demeanor, he looked like the old Draco that bullied you for years but in his eyes, he was broken.

"Do not ever act like this again, disrespect me or disrespect your new family. You want to keep acting like a spoiled brat, I will let you join your parents in the cellar no problem. I am giving you a second chance with the truth this time, don't do this bullshit again."

His tone had changed from being broken and sorrowful to stern and acting like his father as his eyes buried into yours, as if they were trying to find an answer. You attempted to nod at him, as his fingers and silver ring dug deeper into the sides of your throat. You went to respond, but his fingers refused to let you speak.

"I don't want to see your face till we leave for Christmas break. For all I care, you can keep fucking around with Theo behind my back like a cheating whore. Make it the last time, once we leave you are my wife who I will be fucking when I please and you will act the damn part of Mrs.Malfoy. Do you understand me?"

He pushed you back hard into the wall as he let go of your throat, you slid down, landing on your bottom, and reaching for your sore throat in complete shock at everything that just happened tonight. You gasped for air; Draco stayed at your feet waiting for an answer you looked up to him as you neck ached.

"Yes Draco, I... understand."

Without another word, Draco turned on his heels and walked away from you with his hands in his pockets leaving you to think. At that moment, you knew everything had completely changed. 

You and Draco would never be the same.

~*~*~

Sleep refused you after that, you managed to change into much warmer clothing as you found your Ravenclaw sweater, beanie, and some of your favorite leggings. Your feet had cuts and bruises, you cleaned them up and threw on some furry socks and boots. You brushed out you messed up mane, being able to braid it to the side and pulled your beanie over it. Binx managed to find his way to you as you both made your way out into the freezing morning. You snuck down past Hagrid's Hut, to the rim of the Forbidden Forest and found the tree you sought after. You stayed there for a while, staring at it knowing he really did still love you after all this time.

"You okay?"

His sweet comforting voice snuck up behind you as you stared at the old tree, it was lighting up a soft pink in a heart shape with both your initials. 

"No, I'm not. How did you find me?"

You heard the snow crunch under his feet as he approached from behind you. Your body refused to move, feeling as if it had become frozen to the snowy ground beneath it as Binx curled up in your arms. The tears that left your eyes, felt like they froze once they hit the bottom of your cheek. 

"I was out for a morning walk and was curious who was by our tree. Wait-What's wrong? Why on earth are you even out here after last night?"

His voice was riddled with true concern, as you felt his hand reach for your shoulder. You barely moved as he tried to pull you to turn towards him, his steps picked up in speed quickly around you as he saw the tears leaving your face.

"What happened? Did he do this? Is that why your crying? What happened after we left?! Natiley talk to me please!"

Theo grabbed your shoulders; you could see the baby pink glow turn a few shades to a red behind him. You smiled at his concern as Binx jumped into Theos arms before you could respond. The worry went away, as Theo held Binx and gave him a tight hug letting the cat jump out of his arms and runoff towards Hagrid's hut. You both laughed as you watched Binx sneak into a window, as you turned back to each other to embrace a silence. 

"Theo, tell me you don't love me."

He let out a soft laugh and then gripped your shoulders, with his brows coming together in a worrisome expression as he pursed his lips together. His reply took much thought it seemed, he was completely caught off guard as he finally gave up and pulled you towards him. Before you knew it, you both looked at each other and your actions melted in sync with one another. You reached up for his neck, running your hands into his hair as he reached for your hips pulling you into him. He fell back into the tree as his lips meet yours, smothering each other waiting almost three years to do so. The kiss entranced you both, as he you pulled at his hair and he gripped your hips pulling you up to him as your legs wrapped around his waist. You broke away from one another, as you went to nip at his ear until and kissed your neck. 

"Theo..."

You whispered in his ear, as you bit at it making him bite at your neck making him turn almost feral for you as you felt the pain. He let go of your neck with a soft suck, as your foreheads met with one another. You could see each other's hot and heavy breath in the frigid air as you both let out soft laughs. Theo let you slowly down from his waist, as you plopped your feet back into the snow. He gripped your cool hands, looking you in the eye as he licked his lips with a smile.

"To answer your question I can't, because I would be lying if I said I didn't love you."

His words killed you, the truth was you still loved Theo deep down, that kiss proved it was true. He was your first love, your first kiss, the first person to show you what it meant to love someone. He was different from any person you ever met and he gave you a sense of peace.

"I'm going to ask you to do something for me, the last thing you will probably ever do for me."

Theo pulled you back from him, brushing away some loose brown curls from your face. His soft hand clasped your cheek, rubbing away what was left of your tears as he stared at you almost confused to your question.

"Yes?"

"These next few days will be my last days as Natiley Fleet. Draco has...we have distanced from one another till the train leaves for Christmas break to basically enjoy our last moments of freedom. Spend them with me, please Theo."

He backed away from you, he seemed completely shocked but a smile grew on his face as he noticed your hand. You had taken off your ring last night after the unbearable events with Draco, you did not even want to see the ring.

"Of course, I would be glad to spend these days with you. Anything to piss off Draco, I'm so down for this sweetheart. Wipe your tears, let us get you inside and take a nap first? You don't look like you have slept yet."

Theo looked at you with a playful smile like a kid, he wrapped his arm around your neck and pulled you close. He leaned down and kissed the top of your head, pulling you in closer for warmth.

You both walked together back towards the castle, as you got closer and the sun grew higher you pulled away from one another.

"I know a perfect spot to nap, no one will find us on this lazy Saturday morning."

Theo chimed in with a hopefully voice, as the word nap was making you ache for rest. The halls were empty, breakfast was not even being served yet as he pulled you down a corridor towards the library. You both entered quietly, you knew exactly where he was going, and it made you happy. He pulled you back further and further through the shelves of dusty books, right before the restricted section was a hideaway area. Blinded to the naked eye, he slowly pushed the bookshelf back, revealing the pillow made bed and book wall with a table saving your favorite books just for you. You both climbed inside as he pulled the shelf back, pulling the curtain over the stained glass to hide the sun fighting its way through. You instantly collapsed on to the pillows, kicking your boots off as Theo curls up beside you, pulling you close to his chest.

"Before you fall asleep, tell me did Draco hurt you last night?"

You sighed heavily at his question, nudging your head under his chin. It was a trick question for sure, you just did not know how to approach it right. You closed your eyes, breathing in his welcoming scent and melting around him as the word flowed out of your mouth in a whisper.

"Yes."

Theo took a deep breath and wrapped an arm around you back, pulling the blankets over the both of you.

"Don't marry him Natiley, please."

His begging words hurt you, his tone was pleading as if he was on his knees in front you. You knew you had no choice, so in this peaceful moment you stayed glued to Theo's body and your hand found his and laced it in between his fingers. You refused to respond, slept crept on to your eyes and you both fell asleep wrapped up in one another.

~*~*~*~

The entire day slipped from both of you as slept curled up in one another, twisted up in the blankets. You awake to complete darkness, as you saw just a lone candle lit up on the table. Theo was asleep on his back, Binx managed to find you both and was in between you and him asleep and you had been laying on stomach with Theo's hand resting on your back. 

You stretched out, sweating under all the layers that had been wrapped around you. You sat up to take off your furry socks, pulled your beanie off and pulled off your sweater that revealed your stars and tank top. 

That's when you felt him, his warm hand traced its way under you tank top and up your back and started to scratch it softly releasing goosebumps all over your skin. He leaned forward, as Binx ran off jumping up and through a small opening in a bookcase. You let out a laugh, as you felt Theo pull you close to him against his chest, he leaned down and started to kiss up you bare shoulder and up to your neck making you melt back against him.

"Theo, I..."

He nudges his nose against your ear, kissing it as his hot breath tickled against your throat.

"Tonight you don't belong to anyone but me. Let me make love to you, that's all I want, I can see you want it too."

You turned around, meeting his eyes in the dim candlelight as you pulled your tank top off, he looked you over like a delicious treat and pulled off his Slytherin tie and white dress shirt, throwing them to the side quickly. He grabbed you by your waist, so your bare chests touched one another, making you stop for a moment, as he then placed you on to his lap and aggressively ran his hands up your back causing you to arch your back at his touch, making you throw your head as he back clawed at your skin. He then kissed and bit at your nipples, making you moan, as he bites at them a little harder seeing your reaction to the pain, which was making you practically get off from it.

You gripped his hair, twisting it in your hands at every single suck and bite till he then made a trail of kisses up to meet your, as your head came back down to him to meet his intense gaze. 

"I want you to love every inch of my body Theo, show me what it's like to really make love." 

His feral like eyes stared into yours, showing you his answer as he closed them slowly pushing his hips into you, as he gave you a sweet delicate kiss that suddenly turned passionate with him gripping on to your hips. He held on to you, turning you around and laid you on the pillows, sucking on your lip and pulling at it, as he pushed from you seeing stare at him with a feisty smile. His hand ran down your cheek, leaving his thumb running across your bottom lip to then run down your throat where you could feel the bruising from Draco holding it. Theo looked at you almost worried, you smiled and reached up placing his index finger on his lips. 

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Please."

Theo nodded, he then pulled his pants off as you did the same, he then came crawling over to you and pulled the blankets around you both, he bent down kissing you, biting at your lip and pushing his hand back behind your neck gently grabbing it. Your legs wrapped around his waist, as you felt him enter in you making you let out a loud moan as he started going at a fast pace. Your hands reached under his arms as they went up his back and scratched up and down aggressively feeling like you almost drew blood. He let out a moan in your ear that turned almost into a low growl as he came up and slammed his hand on the wall above you both and grabbing a handful of your breast in his other, squeezing it tightly and pinching the nipple,making you let out a small cry but enjoying it. Theo pounded into you for a while, making you feel your orgasm coming as you started to scream out, he let his hand travel down between you both, finding your clit he rubbed it in fast small circles helping you reach orgasm while he smothered your screams as he bent down kissing you passionately for a good moment, feeling he had satisfied you he slowed his pace.

You quickly wrapped your hands around his neck feeling your body shaking, pulling his naked sweaty body over yours as he stayed throbbing inside of you. Your kissing broke apart, as he brushed your sweaty hair out of your face and stared at you completely satisfied as you both tried to catch your breath.

The words finally came to your mouth as you gasped out to him.

"I love you Theo, I always will. No matter what happens."


	21. London

Natiley POV

It was the last night you spent with Theo, he held you close to his chest, feeling his warm naked body gripping on to yours knowing this would be his last moment ever holding the one person he loved more than himself. It brought tears to your eyes, because even though you truly did love Theo you could not help but think of Draco.

You spent this time with Theo to enjoy the last few moments you would have as your old self, he just made everything easier but to also prove who you loved more. Being with him meant you could enjoy the childish, innocent Natiley that brought you comfort and peace. He brought out your inner child, made you remember the good times of a world you never wanted to leave. He was the good one, the right one, the one that you should be with, your head told you that he was right but your heart and the little voice in your head said no.

Theodore Nott was too good for you; you did not want to settle for the safe and good person like most good girls do. Simply admitting that to yourself killed you on the inside, sadly he did not fully satisfy the crave of wanting to be more, that was being powerful, and lust filled.

Draco brought out so much more in you and it scared you think about how he made you feel, the feeling in the pit of your stomach when he got close to you was not mere butterflies, it was something much stronger.

Draco was the bad boy, the one everyone told you to stay away from, that's what made you want him even more.

The way he would make you want it, beg for it, and made you feel like a queen, in bed he knew every inch of your body and with his mere touch causing you to turn feral for him. He made you want more, he made you lust for what you wanted, and he would give you that power. Draco knew you could be anything you wanted and was willing to hand you the crown when you were ready to take it.

You both have seen each other on your worst and best days. He still accepted you just like you accepted him, he even defended you and made your ex pay for what he did to you.

Draco was willing to give you this second chance, as two people that hated one another that were thrown together and unexpectedly fell in love. You were both lost, hurt, and destined for dark things, all you wanted was to have him there by your side as you both entered this dark scary world.

Draco was the one, arranged or not. Now all you had to do was earn his forgiveness, no matter what he was going to make you do to earn it.

~*~

"Run away with me, Natiley. Please, we can leave this life behind and I can take care of you. Let me love you whenever and save you from this murky world."

Theo ran to you, kissing you like it was his last as held your face in his hands as tears streamed down your heated cheeks. You grabbed his neck, letting out a sob as his pleads were hurting your heart. He rested his forehead on yours as your breath was seen misting in the chilly morning air at the rim of the forest.

"Don't become a Malfoy, he will destroy the good in you. Let me save you from this, please."

Theo wanted to save you from this life, he wanted you to run away with him to live hidden.

"I beg you, marry me...marry me."

"Theo please, I told you not to do this. You know I have no choice; Draco is expecting me today and I know he will hunt me down if I vanish... I-I can't."

He pulled you in close, wrapping his arms around you tightly and kissing the top of your head as the sun started to rise from the mountains. All you heard was the chirping of birds, the wind blew around the both of you and light snow began to fall.

"I will marry Draco because I do love him, just like I love you. Neither of us can prevent that, I want you there to support me and protect me if anything happens. Be there for me, that is all I ask. I know it will pain you for a long time, just. Be there Theo."

You pulled away from him, he looked at you with his pained face as he held yours in his hands once more.

"Okay..." He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Then allow me one last kiss before all this happens. Then this is over between us, I will protect you at all costs from a distance, if he harms you again in away...I will kill him."

You nodded to him, hearing his words as you gave up on saying anything else, as he pulled you into a passionate and tender kiss. The kiss held much pain as you could almost feel how hurt he was, your lips moved in sync and you threw your arms around his neck. He pulled you in, wrapping his arms around you as well, staying locked for a while till you both came up for air. He hugged you, rubbing your back and pressing his head into your hair so he could whisper to you.

"Goodbye Natiley."

With that, Theo quickly let you go and before you could respond he walked away, back up towards the castle. Leaving you there, you looked over and saw the heart shape in the tree was flashing bright red around both of your initials. You stared at for a good long moment, your tears did not resurface as you knew this was the end for the two of you. You looked back seeing him slowly disappear as a small wave of morning fog took over the grounds, while the sky grew dark and hid the sun from trying to surface. Seeing him vanish made you feel that he took the old you with him and you would never get her back.

~*~*~

The train whistle blew in the distance as a summons for a 15-minute reminder of the train departing. You rushed down the long stairs with the rest of the students to the train platform until you heard your name being called out from a familiar voice.

"Natiley! Wait!"

You spun around, as you finally reached the platform, scooting to the side as the rest of the students poured out with you. A smile grew on your face as you saw Hermione rushing towards you with Ron and Harry trying to keep up behind her.

They all came rushing up towards you, Hermione held her arms open and pulled you into a tight hug as the other two smiled behind her.

"Please, be careful and know that I will always be here for you. I can't imagine what your about to go through, just know regardless of name change, you will always be one of my good friends."

You held on to her, embracing her powerful hug knowing she had no clue on what would be happening to you in the next few days. She was only aware of the marriage to Draco and nothing else.

"Thank you, so much for everything and always being there, it means so much."

Hermione nodded into the hug and pulled away, seeing tears well up in her eyes. Harry came up and pulled you into another hug before another word escaped your mouth, holding you as he patted your back.

"Be careful, that's all I ask."

Harry's words hurt you in an unusual way, like he knew what was going to happen but held on to you for a few moments as Ron unexpectedly join the both of you.

"Come here you."

Then Hermione joined, they all hugged and held on to you as tears formed in your eyes, wishing you could go with them to The Burrow for Christmas and confined to stay in their hug till the train whistle rang for the 10-minute reminder.

They broke away from you, laughing and smiling at you till you saw their expressions turn almost protective and sour at the person behind you.

"Well, well. Come to say goodbye and good luck on our wedding?"

His voice shook your core as you gave them one last smile, all three of them nodded at you, giving Draco dirty looks and walked off. As you turned around to see him in his all-black suite, covered in a long black trench coat with a dark gray scarf, holding a leather bag and staring at you with his free hand in his pocket.

"They aren't much fun like they use to be, are you done with your goodbyes?"

"Yes Draco."

He eyes you up and down, rolling his eyes and turning around, relaxing an opening in his pocketed hand, looking back at you as you went quickly to loop your arm with his. He did not move as he leaned down, brushing his face into your long-curled hair that was half pulled back with a black bow.

"Are you done with him?"

Your heart sank as you felt his words stab deep, frozen in place you could not help the goosebumps releasing from his hot breath tickling your ear. You took a quiet deep breath, readjusting and pulling yourself closer to him, instead of looking up you stayed staring into the distance of the other students flooding into their proper train cars.

"I am. He means nothing to me as our time apart proved that, I thought of you every second."

"Good, never again. You have a lot of making up to do, you know that?"

You bit your lip hard, feeling the pain as you leaned your head into him searching for some comfort, he refused you.

"You're ridiculous."

Draco nudged your ear as he whispered.

"You as much touch or been seen with Theo again in private, I will beat the shit out of him and make you watch. I told you from the beginning that you are mine, I let you act like a slut this past weekend because I was done with you. Now that you will be my wife in a few days, I have no choice but to put up with your shit."

You could feel that anger in his voice, it was clear that you hurt Draco even if he did not want to admit, you felt like you deserved every snide and rude remark he was saying to you.

"Look I know your mad at me, I will take whatever you want to throw my way. Can we please, just move on and forget everything that has happened between us in the past week, we hurt each other, and I almost lost you. We both showed our weakness, I'm sorry."

Draco pulled his head away from you, you looked up to him as he refused to meet your eyes and investigated the distance as the students began to thin out. You hung your head as you held on tighter to his arm, putting your other hand in your pocket.

"I'm done with this conversation, let's move on and get this shit over with."

With that he pulled you down the platform to the end train car, the train whistle alarmed for the last set of students to board as you both loaded on and found your place among the Slytherin students. It felt wrong, since you were a Ravenclaw, but no one said anything as you both sat down at a booth across from Blaise and Pansy. Blaise had his arm wrapped around Pansy's shoulders as she bit at his bottom lip, you cleared your throat and they looked up and gave you both a smile, as Blaise ripped his lip from Pansy's teeth with a wink directed towards her.

You gave the train car a once over, as you saw no sign of Theo until he walked by and brushed passed you, continuing till he reached the very back with Montague and Pike in tow. They were loudly discussing Quidditch and what their plans were for Christmas break. Theo acted like you did not even exist as he laughed with Montague, as they managed to find their seats next to Montague's girlfriend, Tracey Davis who popped a huge bubble from her bubble gum, it popped and went all over her face, she laughed it off as the boys were making fun of her.

"So, do you have a dress or time when this wedding is happening?!"

Pansy abruptly said, as she poked at your engagement ring on the table, you looked down seeing it glint in the light from the train as the morning was overcast and dark. Blaise was trying to talk to Draco, who did not seem enthused by his talk about the wedding either, he leaned back while nodding to Blaise and put his hand on your thigh. He gave it a light squeeze, it helped you relax and made your nerves slowly melt away, as you let your body do the same.

"Um...no I do not. I was going to talk to Narcissa and see what we could find on such short notice. Then the plan is to wed on Christmas Eve, Im thinking early evening would be prefect, have nice dinner and reception party."

Your tone tried to be cheerful, as it seemed to have fooled Pansy enough. She gave you a smirk and relaxed into the chair, curling up to Blaise who she was playfully telling to hush as the train started to pull away from Hogwarts. You leaned back and fully deflated into the booth as you stretched out and yawned, seeing everyone else was either napping or in full conversation. After a few minutes, you noticed Blaise and Pansy were fast asleep as the train carried on, the snow and wind began to hit the window harder as the scenery became blurry.

Draco pulled the curtain down and gripped your thigh rubbing it up and down, you looked up to him as your brow furrowed in the center and saw he was looking at you with a sly smirk as he leaned down to you and pulled you into a quick kiss.

The kiss shocked you as you pulled away, you looked at him confused but he stayed smiling as he licked his lips. He took his arm and pulled you into his side as he leaned his head back against the window and dozed off, you smiled to yourself as your curled into Draco's side accepting the affection and warmth. Draco rested his arm on your shoulder, you nudged your head into him and rested it on his chest until you felt his gaze, Theo started at you both with the angriest face. That's when you knew Draco only allowed this to simply piss Theo off, he was such an asshole. Theo shook his head as you watched him break the pencil he had in his hand and toss it to the floor, he swiftly turned in his seat, taking a deep breath and conversed with Montague who seemed confused by his reaction.

~*~*~*~

You both reached the platform with no other issues, as you stepped off and said goodbye to both Blaise and Pansy. Wrapping your arm around Draco's one more, he pulled you amongst the crowd of students till you went through the barrier of Platform 9 3/4's and melted into the wall and on to the other side where it became the muggle train station, Kings Cross station. You both roamed amongst the muggles, blending in just like one of them until you finally came out and were on the bustling streets of London.

"Where are we going? Is your mother not meeting us?"

Draco gave you a confused expression and sighed as snow started to fall, he looked around at the passing of the cars and double decker buses, while he shook his head pulling up his hood from his long jacket and pulled you along once more.

"Just, stay with me okay. I'm not ready to go home, not yet."

You stayed silent, he seemed to be trying to figure out a plan of some sort as he pulled you along the loud streets for a few minutes until he stopped at the edge of the curb and looked around. He pulled your arm from yours and walked into the street and waved his hand in the air, like he was waving someone down. You eyed him oddly, almost confused what he was doing until a black vehicle pulled up with the name Taxi in yellow at the top.

Draco opened the door and ushered for you to get in, you did not want to question what was going on, so you smiled at him, hopped in and he joined you, shutting the door behind him. The taxi driver fixed his mirror and looked back at you both, he was a happy looking older man, with a red beanie hugging his head and bright blue eyes.

"Where too loves?"

"To St. James Park please, I'll pay in advance. Keep the change."

Draco pulled out sixty pounds of muggle money and handed it to the cab driver, the driver took it and looked back shocked and nodded with no questions asked and drove us into the traffic of the London streets.

Living in the countryside, you never really got too much of London, so your face lit at all the commotion and people everywhere living their lives with Christmas shopping. The stores were decorated beautifully for the holidays, families hugged their children pointing at the lights and decorations as giddiness took over you. Everything was beautiful, bright and to say the least was very overwhelming for you as you heard Big Ben chime.

Till a hint of sadness hit as you stared at a happy family as the car came to a stop. The father held his daughter in his arms, pointing at a nutcracker in a window, the mother came up and kissed her husband's cheek as the little girl threw her arms around the both of them.

"Bellatrix tortured your mother to the point I could hardly recognize her face as the blood ran down it. Your father watched, traumatized and severely upset as he found out you were not his."

Draco's words haunted your memory as the little girl looked over to you waving, suddenly behind her was a tall man with platinum blonde hair and two different colored eyes, one white and one black, he stared at you with a half-smile and a wink. You blinked and the car moved, he was gone, and you jumped back into Draco's arm.

"What's wrong?"

"He-I... he-what..."

Your words escaped your mouth as he looked at you, trying to read your expression to understand what was wrong.

"I know him, but...I have no idea how."

"Who are you talking about? What's going on?"

Draco grabbed your arms, holding on to you to try and keep you calm. Before he could answer, he was cut off by the taxi driver.

"We are here."

Draco looked from you and then to the cab driver, you felt his grip weaken and that is when you made a break for it. You turned around and quickly got out, jumping onto the sidewalk as you looked around searching the crowd for who you saw. He was nowhere to be seen as you started to walk off back to the family you saw but Draco grabbed your arm, stopping you in your tracks.

"Stop, don't stray from me. It's not safe, come on."

You wanted to pull away as you looked from him and once more into the crowd of people walking up and down on the sidewalks. Giving up, you let Draco pull you into his side as you both walked off towards the park.

The snow subsided and turned into a light delicate snow fall as you both walked into the silent winter wonderland of St.James Park. The trees and bushes were covered completely in snow as the pond became frozen over and quickly becoming covered with the white powdery snow. Only a few numbers of people roamed around you as Draco found a hidden bench, that he brushed off letting you sit down. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked a few steps forward staring at the frozen pond, standing in complete silence.

You let him be, as he was deep in thought occasionally turning his head to the side and looking at Buckingham Palace which hugged the pond across the way.

After a little longer, he came walking back up and stared at you, with a sad and worried like expression.

"I've never loved anyone, like really loved someone..."

His words drifted off.

"Until I met you, I never wanted to use you or take advantage of you Natiley. I was forced against my will to put you into my life and use you for his gain. I'm young and naive, I wanted to appease my father and I had to do it."

He paused once more, seeing a couple walk by consumed in their own conversation of Christmas dinner plans.

"Draco, its-"

He cut you off as he held his hand up and continued.

"I want you to know, that whatever you did this weekend. I do forgive you, as I pushed you and even hurt you. I'll admit that I am hurt by it, the bad part is that I want to kill him, like actually kill Theo for touching you and being near you. That makes me the biggest a piece of shit for having so much jealousy."

His eyes stayed hidden by his hood as he let out a weak laugh, biting his lip and clearing his throat.

"I just want you to know that's it's okay and I do love you. Being without you, knowing that you were with him, enraged me to the point I almost came looking for you both. Now hearing that you thought of me the whole time...makes me want you so much more. Knowing that you do want me after what I have put you through, does something different to me. Just know that when I marry you, I will not hate it, I'll enjoy it like we wanted it all along."

Hearing his words made you stand up and run to him, he embraced you and as he grabbed your neck light with his black leather glove. He studied your face as his breathing picked up slowly.

"I want you to know that I genuinely love you. I never want to hurt you again; I will marry you and I will never leave you."

With that Draco smiled and pulled you into his face as your cold lips touched one another, melting, and moving together like they were made for one another. He slid his hand back, gripping the bottom of your hair at the nape of you neck causing making you to slip out a small moan at his tug. You pulled away from his kiss, embracing him into a tight hug as he clung on to you, kissing at your neck.

Pulling away from his embrace, you looked him in his bright silver eyes, as snowflakes fell over the both of you, you brushed some pieces of his hair from his forehead.

"I'm scared for what's to come. Meeting the Dark Lord, the dark mark; we're not killers Draco and we will figure this all out.You can threaten to kill people, but to do it is something completely different. Not knowing who I really am scares the shit out of me, I am not ready for that and then seeing that man a little bit ago. We somehow know each other, I'm not sure how to explain it."

He sighed and nodded at you, his expression changed as he looked around and his eyes fell upon someone.

"Look at the love birds, I did not think you would actually fall for her nephew."

Her voice scared you a bit, as you could see fear run over Draco's face as he let go of you and fixed his posture. You turned around slowly to be greeted by two women who stood behind the bench, like they appeared out of thin air, staring at the both of you.

The older and wiser woman you assumed was Narcissa Malfoy, she presented herself like she was wealthy as her long black coat was adorned in bright silver beads along the rim of her coat and a snake broach with bright emerald eyes was at the clasp. She had her hood drawn over her head, as her lips wore a dark red shade almost close to the color tone of blood, but her eyes were sweet and welcoming.

The one who spoke was clearly Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa's estranged sister, her black long curls blew out from her patched black leather hood, she approached in her pointed boots and revealed her disgusting sharp like teeth.

Draco ignored her words and looked to his mother, he nodded at her and pressed his hand into your back.

"I'm sorry, we needed to take a stroll before came home. We're ready."

With that Narcissa smiled at us and approached, everyone reached their hands out as I took Bellatrix's and Draco's hands. Before I knew it, we apparated to Malfoy manor and were greeted by a group of at least ten Death Eaters with their silver masks on. Professor Snape was at the head of them and raised his eyebrows as his eyes fell on me.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Ms.Fleet."


End file.
